Prophecy
by Daichilover
Summary: A prophecy as old as time. A love that knows no bounds. Evil that will stop at nothing. Only one group in the entire world can fight the evil and win. The world's fate has been placed upon a group of four teenagers who don't even have a clue to how their lives are going to change.
1. The School and the gang

**A/N: Another Inuyasha and Kagome story!!!! Yay! I just wanted to say thank you to all the brain cells that committed to this story. And I hope you guys review! **

**Disclaimer: no I don't own the series. . .blah, blah, blah, you get my point.**

**Now on with the story!!!**

**1/14/10:**

**I just found this story in my recycle bin. I read over it and I liked it, so I'm putting it up so guys can tell if you like it or not!**

Chapter 1: The school and the gang

Kagome groaned as the sound of her alarm clock sounded. She turned in her bed, and tried futilely to hit the snooze button. She kept swinging her arm, hoping that she would hit the damn thing. When she could not, she thought _**'Oh no, today is my first day at the new academy'. **_She groaned even louder this time, disturbing her pet cat, kali. It meowed, annoyed at being awakened before her breakfast. Kagome had been accepted to Takahashi Academy a few weeks ago. She layed there in her bed, contemplating whether she should go or not do this at all. The only reason that she had been accepted was because she found out she was a miko, or a priestess with an overwhelming amount of spiritual power. The school itself had been made for demons, hanyous, demon slayers and even monks. These people came all over from Japan because they liked the feeling of being treated the same.

But Kagome was dreading it. She didn't understand why she had to go. She had learned to control her powers very well, so why did her mother still wanted her to go? She sighed and pulled over the bright purple quilt that she most loved. Purple was her favorite color and she practically drenched herself in it. She heard footsteps near her door and she immediately tried to pretend to be asleep.

"Kagome, honey, it's time to get up. You wouldn't want to be late to your new school on your first day, now would you?" Her mother said, opening the purple curtains, letting the the rays of the first light in. She left the room as Kagome cringed at the thought. There was no way out of this now. She reluctantly threw off her covers and started to undress from her silk purple pajamas. She wrenched open her closet door, looking for something decent to wear that would not make her look like an idiot. She smiled widely as she found the perfect outfit. A black V-neck shirt with purple swirls and purple skinny's was what she found. She was also able to find her black and purple Converse to go with it. (A/N: Yes, I love the color and if I like it then Kagome likes it. At least in my story. . . .)

She brushed through her long, wavy, raven black hair. It was wavy from all the times she had it braided when she was a little girl, but it looked so natural that everyone thought it was. Even her brother,Souta, forgot that. When she finished with that, she looked herself in her mirror. Blue gray eyes met her own. She frowned slightly at what she should accessorize with but quickly came up with a solution. She pulled out her favorite crystal heart-necklace from her jewelry box. This, unlike so many things in her room, was not purple. It was a clear crystal with many facets. She loved this one more particularly because her father had given it to her before he died. She also loved the way the light reflected on it.

Her eyes started welling, but she blinked back the tears. She didn't want to break down now. She fastened the necklace around her neck and applied her red lip gloss. She threw herself a smile at the mirror before running down the stairs to eat breakfast. She could smell the bacon and eggs frying and her stomach started to growl fiercely.

"Hey Mom, Hey Souta, hey gramps" she said each name as she gave them a good-morning kiss on the cheek.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT TO ME ANYMORE! I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE!" Souta yelled, as her sister laughed. He didn't want admit it but he was still a kid. 10 years old wasn't grown up or even a teenager. She quickly sat down at the small table in her dining room.

"Mom, could you please hurry up a little? I'm really hungry and I don't want to be late for school." Kagome asked politely.

The last comment was meant to make it look like she wanted to go. Her mother stiffled a chuckle. Even though Kagome tried hard to keep her feelings a secret, there wasn't anything that she didn't know about her little girl. She sighed. Her little girl wasn't so little anymore, she thought. She was 17 and almost an adult. She plastered on a fake smile when she served them the food. Kagome ate her food hungrily and when finished she dashed out of the room to her car so she ould get to her school.

As she pulled into the parking lot of the school she couldn't help but feel intimidated. She saw demons, hanyous, and demon slayers every which way. She got out her car and nervously walked up to the receptionist office. The woman behind the counter was human so Kagome felt more at ease. The woman asked her for her name and she gave it gladly. She got her schedule and a map of the school to help her find her way. She was able to find her first class easily because it was in the same building. She sighed in relief as she spotted the classroom and she went inside. Class hadn't started yet so there was only one guy in there. From the look of him, he was a hanyou. He had long silver hair, liquid-gold eyes and the cutest little ears you have ever seen. Kagome felt the strong urge to rub his ears, but she made that feeling go away as she walked up to the teacher.

"Umm, excuse me sir, but I'm new in your class. I just transferred from another school." The teacher nodded and he started asking her questions.

Meanwhile, the silver-haired hanyou stared curiosly at the new girl. She had long, wavy, raven colored hair that almost came to her waist. She had on a black and purple ensamble, and when he looked closer he could tell she had chocolate brown eyes. He marveled at her beauty and continued staring at her as she made her way to her seat and she sat down. Kagome was blushing madly. She had never seen him before but for some reason he made her heart flutter. She had noticed him staring at her but she thought it was just because she was new. But even after she sat down, he kept looking at her_**. 'Oh my gosh, he's so HOT! He's hot and he's staring at me! And I still want to pet his ears. . . . . . Maybe he'll let me touch them at the least. . . . . . '**_ Her trail of thought was broken as the silver-haired hanyou walked over to her seat.

"Hi" was all he said but it was enough for her heart to go even faster than before. Even with the raucous sound of her heart, she was able to reply.

"Hi" she returned. That simple little word made his heart beat faster. He had to reply, maybe say something witty, something that would impress her.

"I'm Inuyasha. Inuysasha Takahashi " he said. So much for saying something witty. He looked at her with those eyes of his and Kagome couldn't help but get lost in those abyssal eyes. She snapped back to reality when he told her his name. _'Inuyasha, that sounds so old fashioned. Wait! Did he just say Takahshi? Aren't I at the same academy now?'_She blinked a couple of times. The question was out of her mouth before she could think properly.

"Takahashi? Isn't this the same schools name?" she asked, twirling a piece of hair between her fingers. His eyes locked on the piece of hair she was twirling. He took his gaze off of it as he said,

"Yeah. My mom founded this whole school. You can almost say she created this world." He smiled. Kagome just sat there and smiled back.

"I see you have met a lady friend, Inuyasha."

Behind Inuyasha stood another boy, the same age as them both. He had brown hair that he wore in a small ponytail. He also wore a navy blue shirt and black pants. His eyes looked Kagome up and down, and Kagome was getting nervous by the looks of noticed this and whispered to Miroku rather menacingly,

"Don't even think about it." Miroku, knowing not to cross Inuyasha backed off immediately. Instead put his hand out.

"Hello. My name is Miroku. Nice to meet such a lovely acquaintance." Kagome shook his hand.

"Hi, my name is Kagome. I'm new here." she smiled, the nervous feeling gone from her insides. She didn't notice when a dark brown haired girl with dark pink eyeshadow, dark pink shirt and black pants came behind the boy called Miroku.

"Don't tell me your at it again! Just leave this poor girl be!" she cried, hitting him across his head.

"But my dearest Sango, I didn't do a thing! I promise you!" he said while rubbing his head. Her eyes narrowed and she turned to Kagome, who was flabbergasted at the scene before her.

"Did he do anything to you?" she asked, still skeptical. (A/N: Trust sango to make sure Miroku wasn't at his lecherous ways again. Lol.)

"No he didn't." Kagome said. She didn't understand this whole situation and she turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. Sango, finaly satisfied with her answer, turned to Kagome with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Sango nice to meet you!" she seemed to be genuine with her words and Kagome returned the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Hi, my name is Kagome. Nice to finally meet a girl here!" they laughed at her joke. Just then the bell rang and everyone scrambled to get to their seats. Inuyasha was intrigued by Kagome. They didn't have many human transfers, not since- _**'**No I swore to never think about her. '_He gazed longily at Kagome. _'But she looks so much like her. . . but she died. It's just a coincidence that she looks like her.'_He sighed at the girl in front of him. She was scribbling something on a piece of paper that didn't look like notes. She threw the note over her shoulder and it landed on his desk.

_**Inuyasha, you're a hanyou, right? Part dog demon?**_

He scribbled his response back.

**_Yeah, how'd you know? Everyone thinks I'm part cat. Can you believe that? A cat!_**

She giggled silently at his response. She wrote another note and thew it back.

**_Actually, I can believe that. The only reason I didn't come to that conclusion was because I sensed the dog demon aura around you. The ears were also a very helpful hint. _**

This confused Inuyasha. How was it that some girl he had never met before today know he was part dog demon. And what was this, she sensed his aura? He only knew of one person who could do that but she. . . . she had died. Kikyo wasn't on this world anymore so how come Kagome, who looked so much like her, have her same powers too? Then he understood why the school transferred a human girl to this school. _**'**She's a miko! That explains it. But then how . . . How come she looks like Kikyo? Damn it, why can't I not get past that? This just has to be a coincedince. Or is it?'_He sighed. He'd just have to find out himself.

**A/N: MHWHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!! Yes! I finished the first was a pretty long one. 4 pages to be exact. What do you think? Did you like Kagome? Inuyasha? Sango? Oh what about Miroku? Lol he is gonna one of the biggest perves in my story. Kikyo is dead. . . . for now. I can't say a lot but I'll just say will Inuyasha be in for a headache.**

Inuyasha: I'm in for a head ache?

Me: yes and a big one!

Inuyasha: I ain't gonna listen to you!

Me: oh, but you have too! It is my story, just ask Kagome.

Kagome: hey don't drag me in this. I'm going by your story.

Me: ok, I think we can leave our readers be now.

Inuysasha: Now wait just a darn-

Me: bye!!!!!

AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Dreams and Study groups

**A/N:Yes, I am back with a new chapter! *waves papers* let me just clarify some things. . **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters, manga or the anime. If I did the anime would have been dubbed English and I would I have shown all of it!!!! Curse those producers! Okay enough with me. NOW YOU CAN READ!!!**

**Chapter 2: Dreams and study groups.**

Kagome walked hurriedly back home. Her first day had turned out alright. Besides not knowing a thing they taught her, of course. She closed her eyes and sighed. She had been assigned so much homework; she didn't know how she was going to finish it all. She opened the door to her house slowly so as not to alert to anyone she was home, but to no avail. Souta rammed into her and started interrogating her. Kagome was so overwhelmed that she pushed him away.

"Calm down, Souta! Let me breath." she said catching her breath. Her brother made a show of pouting, but it didn't waver her a bit. She passed him up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom." she said casually as she watched her mother cook. She gave her a hug and went to sit at the small round table they had.

"How was school, Kagome?" her mother gently asked. She left the soup to cook and sat down at the table with her daughter.

"It was good, actually. I made some new friends and I even met the son of the founder of the school." she smiled. Her mother smiled back and took her hand.

"So you met a boy?" she asked with a playful smile. Her mother giggled

"MOM!" Kagome complained. She didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Oh, come now, Kagome! I've seen their family. They are all beautiful. Don't tell me you didn't notice!" Kagome's face reddened with a blush.

"As a matter of fact, I did notice him," she said in a small voice.

"So?"

"Mom, he is more handsome than you could ever imagine! He has long silver hair, deep gold eyes and he has the cutest little ears!" she squealed. Her mother looked at her with happiness for her daughter. Kagome beamed as she finished her description.

"And that is all I'm saying for today because my stomach is growling up a storm!" she laughed. After she had eaten, she stretched and went upstairs to her room. She was greeted by the familiar colors. She sighed and walked to her desk where a picture frame lay faced down. She lifted it up and she looked at the image of her and her father. He looked so happy in it. He didn't know he would die just days after the picture was taken.

Just then, a drop of water fell onto the photo. She realized she was crying. She brushed away her tears and sat down at the edge of her bed. Even though he had died when she was 7 years old, it still hit her just as bad as the first year. She looked over to her calendar. Today at twilight, it would be ten years since his death. To get her mind off it, she took her books out and started to read but didn't get far when her eyes began to get heavy_**. **_

_'Whoa'_ she thought. '_I didn't know I was this tired_.' She soon fell asleep, slumping over her books. Then came her dream.

She was in a clearing, walking alongside a river. The skies were amazingly clear and bright. There were little flowers here and there, making the clearing look pretty in her eyes. She noticed that she was in miko clothes but she didn't really think about it. She ended up getting to a hut, in the heart of the forest she had journeyed into. She instinctively knew to go inside. She never questioned it. She went in and she was greeted by an old woman. The old woman bade her to take a seat across from her right in front of the fire. She noticed that the old woman also had priestess clothes and an eye patch covering her left eye. She wanted to ask what was happening but just then the old woman spoke.

"Aye, child. Ye have grown into a beautiful woman. Ye father would be proud." she said wistfully.

"You knew my father?" She asked, not being able to help herself. She continued to smile at Kagome.

"Ye are ye father's child. He was just as straight forward as ye. I knew him from a long ago past. I was his mentor and teacher. I taught him to use his powers and now I must help you." she answered. Kagome felt nice to know she was like her father. She looked at her withered face and saw nothing but truth in them. So She asked another question.

"Help me in what, Sensie?" Kagome asked patiently.

"Please, my name is Kaede, dear child." She gathered her hands together in her lap.

"It is time ye know ye destiny. Ye father never learned his and that is probably why he couldn't do anything to avoid it." she said with apparent sadness. Kaede looked into the fire and continued.

"It has been prophesied that Darkness and destruction will try to fight against good and light. Let me get the prophecy out." She paused and pickled up a scroll on her left side that had been brought out before Kagome had entered. She unrolled it and began to read.

"_**Light and darkness will fight but one will prevail,**_

_**If the darkness wins we will not have a future. **_

_**The way to win is one of choices and things that cannot be avoided. **_

_**Only four people will be able to win**_

_**all have to know within, **_

_**that each will have to overcome **_

_**something that they have not done. **_

_**But beware, there will be one who will cause jealousy and doubt among the four, **_

_**but they must stay as strong as before. **_

_**Neither dead or alive **_

_**She will try to cause pain inside**_

_**The monk, the hanyou, the slayer and the miko will have to fight for what they love. **_

_**As love conquers all and the light will once again shine from above."**_

Kagome sat silent, deciphering the words. She looked toward Kaede in confusion.

"Aye child, it is confusing but all will come in due time. I must teach you how to use the sacred arrow and ye powers as I fear the prophecy refers to you." she said. Kagome sat, not knowing exactly what the prophecy meant.

"Wait, you think that it talks about me? At least the miko part?" Kagome questioned. She didn't feel scared, just a sense of responsibility for her part.

"Yes, Kagome. I do believe it is about ye. Now ye must know that whatever I teach ye here, ye will be able to do it in reality. This is the only safe way to teach ye, as ye have tremendous spiritual power." She stood up and went over to her side, taking her hand in hers.

"Ye have much to learn. But as the prophecy says, beware of that one who will try to put jealousy and doubt in your heart." She started to fade away and her voice became distant but I made out the last sentence.

"Beware of the one who has good powers but uses them for her own gain. Take care." Kagome was left alone in the darkness of the now deserted hut.

She woke up still slumped over her desk. She jerked up and looked around. Everything was still the same, nothing strange had happened here. She glanced at her alarm clock. It read 5:30 in big red colors. It had been only been two hours since she had come up to her room. She felt a bit shook after what had happened. Oh yes, she believed what had happened. She was a miko after all and she knew that these things happened. She went back over the conversation she had with the old woman. She lingered on one detail, that she knew her father. She wondered, did he also train like this? In dreams? Before she could get a train of thought though, the phone rang. She picked up her purple colored phone.

"Hello?" she asked hesitantly

"Kagome? Is that you?" The voice on the other line asked. Kagome could hear other voices talking in the background as she tried to listen to the voice.

"Yeah. Who is this?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. The other voice was silent for a minute listening to a voice on their end. She came back and said,

"Its me Sango, but Inuyasha and Miroku are also here. We wanted to ask if you wanted to come into our study group. We have two guys and one girl. That isn't fair, if you ask me, so would you mind? Besides, I can't be alone with Miroku. You know how perverted he is." Kagome heard a faint voice in the background and then Sango said,

" Because you are! I wouldn't be begging her if I felt safe!" Sango turned her attention back to Kagome.

"Please?" she pleaded. Kagome made a show of hesitating a little.

"Oh, I don't know. Will Inuyasha still be there if I go?" she asked, playing with the cord of her phone.

"Yes! I will force him to stay if you will come! Just don't leave me with the lecherous monk!" she pleaded. Kagome laughed at her friend. She decided to end her pain and she agreed.

"Oh Kagome, you are the best friend ever! No one would ever come over while he's here! I don't even know why I invite him anymore." she exclaimed. Kagome though, could think of a reason. She smiled but decided not to tell her.

"Ok. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Just give me your address." After Sango had given her directions and an address, she hopped into her car. Her mother had no problem with her going. As she backed out of her driveway, she thought about her dream again. She felt that she needed to find out who were the other three in the prophecy. Maybe she'd ask Sango if she knew about the prophecy.

She took longer than expected, but she got there in time. Sango practically ran out to hug her. Sango had changed into a black shirt and dark blue mini-skirt. No wonder Miroku couldn't keep his hands off her. Kagome too, had changed her clothes. She know wore a dark blue shirt and a black skirt that reached about 4 inched above her knee. Not a mini-skirt, but not to far off either. They both laughed as they looked at their matching outfits. Kagome looked at Sango's house. It was bigger than most homes but it still had a modest look to it.

"Come on, Kagome! I just have to show you my room!" she said, grabbing Kagome's wrist.

"Where exactly are we studying?" Kagome asked.

"My room. Come on, the guys are waiting." Kagome blushed at the thought of a guy waiting for her. They went inside and Sango practically flew her and Kagome up the stairs. As she opened the door, Miroku came running toward Sango, all the way yelling, "My love!", but he didn't make all the way when Sango hit him on the head, sending him crashing down to the floor. It was a humorous sight to behold. Inuyasha laughed so hard he was rolling all over the floor. Sango was still red in the face so Kagome said something she would never have mentioned, but this was Miroku they were talking about. He had to be stopped.

"Hey Sango, you're a demon slayer, right?" she asked getting a mischievous glint in her eye. Sango was confused for the reason she asked however Miroku eyes widened at what she was getting at.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would Miroku. If you had left Sango alone I wouldn't be suggesting this." Kagome said smiling evilly.

"Kagome, what?" Sango asked impatiently.

"Well, why don't you just use your Hiraikotsu on him? That'll keep him a good distance away!" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha started to laugh again, tears sprouting in his eyes. Sango's face was blank and then she smiled. She was gone and back before Miroku could sit up properly.

"Now, Miroku, will you leave me be and go back to studying?" she held her Hiraikotsu threateningly, hovering inches from his face.

"Umm . . .okay" he gulped. Kagome laughed with Inuyasha this time, their laughs becoming into one harmonious tone, neither one noticed though. As they settled down, Inuyasha started to wonder. (A/N: omg, Inuyasha can think? Lmao!) he hadn't known Kagome was coming but he didn't say anything. He liked her company and always felt more peaceful around her. His thoughts wandered to Kikyo this time. True, she helped him in his time of need but he never felt this way with her. He looked at Kagome's face. Her chocolate brown eyes accented her beautiful pale face. Her smile was as radiant as the sun. at first it was hard to believe the similarities, but as he was getting to know her he noticed their differences.

Kikyo was calm and collected. Her smiles were always guarded, never revealing to much. He had always compared her to the great pale moon. Kagome, on the other had was like the brilliant sun. She was kind, gentle and outgoing. Her smile could light up a whole room, just like she was doing now. Kagome caught him staring at her and she smiled. Inuyasha, startled by her glance, looked down, a slight blush on his face.

"Sango, I think we should start now." Kagome suggested. She fumbled through the pages of her book and something caught her eye. In the history book she had found the ancient prophecies section. (A/n: I couldn't think of anyway else to bring it up that wouldn't make her look crazy. Its safer if we just do it like this.) Kagome looked in disbelief at the prophecy in her book. She was so stunned that she didn't know she had dropped the book. Inuyasha caught it before it hit the ground

"Kagome? Whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked. The look on his face frightened him. In a small voice, she murmured some calming spells she had learned right after the death of her father.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha repeated, not sure that she had heard him the first time. Kagome took a deep breath and turned to the others.

"Does anyone know this prophecy?" she asked pointing to the one she had on the page. They all scrutinized the prophecy. Kagome waited patiently for them to finish. Sango and Miroku shook their heads, but Inuyasha eyes stayed glued to the page.

"Kagome, I've never seen this." Sango said her voice barely containing her concern. She looked toward Miroku but he shook his head. Then she turned to Inuyasha. He was still looking at the page with an expression short of anger.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. He turned to look at her and for once his eyes were cold.

"This is the reason why Kikyo died."

Ooh** I am so evil! I left you guys at a cliffy! This chapter took a while to write but I was finally able to come with an idea to introduce the idea of Kikyo (ugh). Yeah Inuyasha has a sore spot for that prophecy so I guess we'll see him revert back to the old Inuyasha! His character (for now) seems a little ooc but I guess I can work on that. I don't know if I am incorporating the other characters. For sure, Naraku and MAYBE Kouga. . . but I'm to sure. But for now, I have to figure up a way Kikyo dies that connects with this prophecy. And how she comes back! (Ack I spoiled it!)**

**Kouga: hey don't I get a chance in your story?**

**Me: I still don't know. . .**

**Kouga: Aww come on! If mutt face here gets a part than I should get one too!**

**Inuyasha: Who you callin' muttface, you mangy wolf?! *turns to me* he shouldn't get a part!**

**Me: . . . . . **

**Inuyasha:*glares***

**Me: sorry, no promises. He might just be someone important here. Any way I think our time is up so bye!**

**Me: One more thing, I WANT ****REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Reminiscing in old memories

_**I HAVED CHANGED THE TITLE!!!! THIS IS STILL THE SAME STORY!**_

**A/N: Hey you guys long time no see!!!! I am updating don't worry. I am so sorry it took me this long! I'll tell you what. If I don't update on this story in a week from the last update feel free to pm me and tell me what a horrible punctual author I am. I won't mind, and I'll start writing. I'm not abandoning this story either. Just so you know. Well, on to the actually story!**

**Disclaimer: In a parallel universe, I own everything I want, but since is not my parallel universe, I have to say "Sorry, don't own"**

**Chapter 3: Reminiscing in old memories**

"This is the damn reason she died!"

Inuyasha sat, fuming and looking at the page with a livid expression. Kagome was taken aback by his outburst. She had never seen him this way. Granted, they hadn't known each other that for long, but it just made her think that his demeanor was always a calm one. He threw the book away in disgust. Even Miroku and Sango were taken by surprise. He roughly got up, his pencils flying from his lap. He turned to leave but all of a sudden Kagome caught her wrist. Even she was surprised at her sudden boldness, but she took advantage of her impulse.

"Inuyasha!" was all she could manage to come out of her mouth. Inuyasha's face softened a bit, but his eyes were still frozen in cold hatred. Kagome felt him relax a bit, so she gathered her courage to ask him what she could feel from him.

"Who died Inuyasha? Who, that makes you react like this, died in your arms?" Kagome's last sentence startled everyone. Inuyasha looked at her with his mouth agape. How did she know that? He had never mentioned how Kikyo died, not even to Miroku. He slowly registered that he was starting to sink down onto Sango's soft carpet. All were silent, except for their breathing. They gazed at him. Kagome looked at him knowingly, encouraging him to start his tale.

He was uneasy, Kagome could tell. She knew how hard it was to confess something that had hurt so much. She had gone through the same thing.

"Kikyo was my first love, a long time ago, probably before you ancestors were born." He paused, eying his friends in front of him. Kagome perked up. _**'Now we're getting somewhere,' **_She thought. _**'Maybe now he will be able to heal,'**_ None of them were fazed about how old he was. Miroku was his best friend and understood how old he was. Sango and Kagome both knew that demons, even half-demons, lived for centuries. Sango was still uneasy, and Kagome noticed, but Miroku grabbed her hand to comfort her before Kagome could say a thing. She smiled a small smile. Sango turned to Inuyasha.

"How old are you really?" She asked, curious. Inuyasha hesitated but continued with an ezplanation.

"Well, technically, I'm 500 years old, but that's how old I am by demon standards. I'm only seventeen in my physical state. And my dad says in my head too," He whispered. Sango relaxed and looked toward Kagome. She looked like she was very attentive to the story Inuyasha was about to tell. It was as if she knew somthing.

"A long time ago, back in the feudal era where hanyou's like me were spurned, I met a woman. Her name was Kikyo and she was a miko." He glanced toward Kagome, but she was to entranced in his words to notice much.

"At first, she didn't seem to care I was a hanyou, and in time we fell in love. One day, she told me I could become human. She told me that the jewel she guarded could turn me into one. Then came that prophecy." He bit, again gazing at the book with a look of repulsion.

"She told me that she thought it was her the prophecy was talking about. She told me she had to leave and that she never wanted to see me again." His gaze lowered and pain was evident on his face. Kagome put a reassruing hand on his shoulder. He gazed at her with a sad smile. He turned to face the others who were also attentive to his words.

"Naturally, I followed her. I didn't- I couldn't believe that just because of some damn prophecy, she would leave me. It came to a point where she was traveling on a river, through a meadow, when someone attacked her. I could smell that it was a demon and I jumped in to save her. She shot her sacred arrows at him but they didn't seem to take any affect. He slashed at her, as if he was looking for something. That's when the jewel came out of her breast pocket and landed on the river bank. The demon lunged for it, but I caught it before he did and he fell into the river, cursing Kikyo and I away. I turned to Kikyo thinking I had saved her, but there was so much blood." He closed his eyes, shuddering at the memory. "I took her in my arms, letting go the the jewel. She looked at me and told me that she was sorry. She said that she hoped that her reincarnation could help me move on. She instructed me to burn her body with the jewel for protection. She smiled and she died. Just like that." He let his hand fall into his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. She must have been dear to you," Kagome said sadly, taking his hand in assurance. Inuyasha, still rapt in his emotions and because Kagome looked like Kikyo shook her off roughly.

"I don't want your pity!" He shouted and immediately regretted it. Kagome inwardly recoiled at his tone, but didn't flinch by the obvious hurt of his voice. She just kept her cool and watched the conflicting emotions on Inuyasha's face. Pain, hurt, sorrow and confusion were prominent. He took a breath to calm himself and put his fingers on the bridge of his nose. She sighed and stood, gently patting Inuyasha's head. Similar to a dog, really.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. This has already started and I can't stop it," He was confused by her statement. She looked back to Miroku and Sango, who still had their hands together. She raised an eyebrow, just as Inuyasha did, but this time Sango noticed. She blushed deeply, and hurriedly took her hand out of his. Miroku scowled at the hand being removed but made no other gesture. Kagome smiled at their obvious affection toward one another.

Inuyasha was still frozen in his position. Had Kagome patted his head like a dog? He was about to say something when Kagome announced.

"Well, I think I overstayed my welcome here, so I'll leave you guys be." Kagome hastily gathered her things and stood to leave. Suddenly, she felt a hand wrap around her ankle. She came upon Inuyasha's face.

"Don't leave yet. Please," came Inuyasha's strangled voice. She stood motionless, weighing the pros and cons about the whole situation. She shrugged. What bad could it do? She turned around and sat back down.

"I'll stay," She folded her hands, only glancing at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't know, but something in her sparked feelings in him, feelings that hadn't been there for nearly five hundred years. He continued to gaze at her and noticed that at first glance that Kikyo and Kagome were very similar, but yet very different. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Yet.

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. They were surprised that Inuyasha had stopped her. Usually, he let any girl walk away from him. They had thought he would let her too, but his actions surprised him. They glanced at Inuyasha, who was currently trying to think of some excuse to explain his actions. Maybe he just didn't want t o face reality. His face lit up in enlightenment and he turned to Kagome.

"You still have to study, might as well finish what you started." He said, with a strong attempt to not reveal his true intentions. She smiled at him, making Inuyasha blush. You could hear the buzzing in Miroku's head.

"Is that all Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, confused. She could sense something different in his aura. Something that was making him blush at the moment. For what, she didn't have the slightest clue.

Inuyasha nodded awkwardly even though he knew very well why he was reacting this way. He was having a hard time keeping his thoughts in check. Inuyasha wasn't the perverted one, that was Miroku's job, but he something about how Kagome wasn't afraid of him or was it they way she carried herself that made him react this way. Still, it still made his thoughts take a walk in the gutter.

Sango was also having a hard time, but it was because she was trying hard not to laugh at Inuyasha's face. She knew that he was going to crush on Kagome soon. She nudged Miroku and he instantly new what she meant. He smiled. Maybe after telling his story he might be able to heal. He was sure Kagome could do that.

Soon, they were all were busy studying, each teasing each other on the subjects they were horrible at and boasting about the ones they were good at. Inuyasha especially tried to focus on Kagome. He made her laugh, he made her shy, he did everything sop that she could feel welcomed. He teased her about how she wasn't good at math and surprisingly she teased back at how he sucked at English. When Kagome left that night, she felt that everything was falling into place. She was happy her mother enrolled her in the academy. She had new friends and the potential to develop her powers to her fullest extent. She got in her car and drove off.

She gazed at the road in front of her, but her thoughts were elsewhere. She couldn't stop thinking about the story Inuyasha had told. Her thoughts were transfixed by this new miko, Kikyo. She had heard a story about her before. When she was born, her grandfather announced that she was her reincarnation. She never thought about until now. She couldn't think straight and suddenly she swerved, almost falling into a ditch. She barely made the turn.

"Damn," She muttered under her breath.. All this thinking of Kikyo was affecting her driving. Luckily she made to her house before anymore incidents happened. She walked up slowly to her bedroom, smiling and hugging any family members that happened her way. One just happened to be her mother.

"Kagome! How did it go?" She asked, adjusting the basket of laundry of clothes on her hip. Kagome bit her lip.

"It was great, mom. The guys are really nice," She smiled, folding her arms. Her mother let it pass. She'd ask her daughter later, when the situation left her mind a bit.

"Alright, honey." Her mother turned away, but Kagome spoke up. She had a question and she wanted to see if her mother knew anything.

"Mom, do you anything about that priestess grandfather said I was the reincarnation of?" She asked. Her mother stood, frozen. She paled thinking about it.

She didn't know the exact reason Kagome had asked, but she was sure it had a reason. She thought back on her husband, and all his wasted attempts to disprove that she was. She knew everything about Kikyo. They knew her life, her abilities, anything that was available by any means.

Kagome was beginning to worry. Her mother was pale and she wasn't answering her question. She touched her arm.

"Mom?"

Her mother snapped back. She tried to give a reassuring smile, despite herself. Kagome smiled in response thinking that she was okay.

"I don't know honey, but I'll talk to grandpa about it, ok?" Kagome nodded, and continued upstairs toward her bedroom. Her mother was shaken, but she was going have a discussion with her own father later.

Kagome landed on her bed, and curled herself in the covers. She slipped of her shoes and snuggled into the bed. Her mom's reaction confused her. She ran a hand though her hair, sitting up. She pulled her backpack and rummaged in it. She pulled out her textbook again and read the prophecy again

_**Light and darkness will fight but one will prevail,**_

_**If the darkness wins we will not have a future.**_

_**The way to win is one of choices and things that cannot be avoided.**_

_**Only four people will be able to win**_

_**all have to know within,**_

_**that each will have to overcome**_

_**something that they have not done.**_

_**But beware, there will be one who will cause jealousy and doubt among the four,**_

_**but they must stay as strong as before.**_

_**Neither dead or alive**_

_**She will try to cause pain inside**_

_**The monk, the hangout, the slayer and the miko will have to fight for what they love.**_

_**As love conquers all and the light will once again shine from above."**_

She wondered. If Kikyo had understood the prophecy she would have noticed the part about the hanyou. She didn't have to leave Inuyasha at all! Her brow furrowed in slight anger at the dead miko, in spite of herself. _**'I have to stop thinking about her that way,'**_ She didn't want to have any negative feelings toward a dead person, but she felt that Inuyasha was too torn inside for her not to feel any resentment. It was worse since she was her reincarnation. She sighed, hoping maybe it would all clear up.

One thing for sure, though, was that Inuyasha could not find out that she was Kikyo's reincarnation. It would cause unbearable pain to him, and somehow, she knew she would fall apart too. She yawned and laid down on her bed. Her cat appeared from under her bead and curled up at her feet. She felt her eyelids start to give out.

_**'I hope Inuyasha can sleep tonight,'**_

* * *

Her door opened, the door creaking. The shadow cringed, but when they didn't hear any movement, they peeked inside.

"Good. She's fast asleep,"

Kagome's mother raced downstairs in search of her father. He was slightly dozing off in on the couch. Kagome's mother bent down and tapped her father's shoulder.

"Father? I have to talk to you." When her father didn't respond, she frowned. "It's about Kagome and Kikyo," She knew that would wake him up from his fake sleep.

"Wah?" Her father stood in an instant. Kagome's mother stood up straight, her forehead creased with worry. It made her look older.

"Father, she's asking about her. This is happening too soon!" Her voice turned to panic as she spoke. Her father thought and paced, slowly,s o he could think things through. He needed something to tell his troubled daughter. He only had one card up his sleeve.

"Isuzu, we cannot interfere in her destiny. If it's already happening, it's already too late, " Isuzu's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"There's nothing we can do? How am I supposed to let my daughter face evils she might come out of?" Her voice wavered, trembling in the attempt to not cry. She knew fully well that her daughter might die, just like her father had. She couldn't' bear to lose her first child.

"I don't know. I know you're thinking about what happened to your husband, but that was because he wasn't prepared enough," He turned away. "Kagome is the reincarnation of a powerful miko, something that is bound to be of use. That's why she can control her powers better than anyone her age" Isuzu stopped fighting her emotions, letting her tears fall effortlessly. Maybe it would help move her father, but she knew ti didn't matter. She let her head hang.

"But can't we help her?" She asked desperately, looking at the floor. She needed something, some shred of hope that her baby girl would survive this. Anything to keep her going. Her father turned to her, knowing his answer wouldn't satisfy the her thirst to help.

"Only one thing, but that won't happen till the very end," Isuzu crossed her arms, lifting her head. She knew it was pointless to continue. She turned left her father in the living room and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She settled in, feeling the empty spot beside her, reminiscing in the memories she had of Kentsu. She just hoped that happiness could befall Kagome.

"You have to win," She murmured, falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Ah, so Kagome's mom and grandpa already know about her destiny! What a twist! And Kagome already knows she's a reincarnation? Yes! So what do you guys think? Was it good? Hopefully you guys did like it. The chapter title was for both Inuyasha and Isuzu (Kags momma) Another thing, you will probably see the couples much faster in this story because it's not the main plot. I also made this chapter longer because I felt bad, k? You guys are very lucky! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**-Daichilover.**

**P.S I am changing the title! I already mentioned it. The reason is because the previous name sounded too lame. I won't get any reviews or any new story readers if I have a sucky title.**


	4. Her abilities

**A/N: I am updating!!!! Yay, I found some time between my other stories to do this! I just almost have no time. So here goes the next installment in "Prophecy"**

Chapter 4:

When Kagome woke up, she quickly got dressed and groggily made it downstairs. The smell of eggs and bacon made her mother water with anticipation. She stumbled a little on the stairs but steadied herself.

"Mom?" She called, walking into the kitchen.

Her mother looked up from the pan and glanced at her sleepy daughter.

"Good morning, honey. I have your breakfast ready." She pulled a plate from the cupboard and set it down. Kagome slid into the chair and dug in when her mother placed the food on the plate.

"So what are you going to do today at school?" Isuzu asked, putting away the extra food for Souta and her own father. She sat down in front of Kagome.

"I have no idea. Probably all the regular stuff," She replied. Kagome glanced at the clock. "Crap!" She turned to her mom and gave her a quick kiss and hug. "I have to go! Bye!" She made a mad dash for the door, grabbing her backpack and slipping on her shoes on the way.

Her mother followed her and watched her leave from the door. She leaned on the doorway.

"I wonder what they'll tell you today,"

* * *

Kagome couldn't help but feel excited. Just yesterday she was dreading school and now she had the music full blast in her car, her windows rolled down, making her hair move with the breeze. She had no idea why, but she justified it with going to see her friends.

And a particular Hanyou, of course.

When she entered the parking lot, she took the nearest spot and unbuckled herself. She rolled up her windows and ran into the building. Memorizing her way to class was something she had accomplished already. She didn't need a map or directions. She wlaked into class almost before anyone else.

Almost anyone.

Inuyasha sat in the seat near the window. He was turned so that he was facing the window, staring out into it. Right outside the school, was a little garden, kept by most of the students. It had all sorts of flowers and Kagome made a mental note of visiting it.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Hey Kagome, what's up?" He drummed his fingers on the desk. Kagome slid into the one behind him, like she had yesterday, making him turn to talk to her.

"Nothing really," She took her bag and took out her notebook and pencil.

Inuyasha watched her intently. He was remorseful for how he talked to her yesterday and he was trying to figure out a way to apologize.

"Kagome, I––"

Kagome held a hand up. "If you're tyring to apologize for yesterday, you don't have to." She smiled. " Just talk about it a little more so you don't have those pent up feeling, ok?" She covered the hand that was on the desk in a reassuring gesture. Inuyasha slightly blushed and mumbled a thanks. Suddenly, Sango came running into the door.

"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screeched. "Someone save me from this lecher!" Kagome and Inuyasha turned to her as she ran around the room to hide behind Kagome. Miroku came in about a minute later.

"Sango, I'm sorry! I really, really, couldn't help myself! My hand has a mind of it's own," He glanced around the room and he noticed us. "Oh, hi you guys." Then his eyes zeroed in.

"Sango, I see you."

Songo slowly stood, but I didn't need to feel her aura to tell she was pissed.

"The only reason I ran was because I was so startled that I couldn't think straight." She cracked her knuckles. "Now, you're going to regret ever touching me!"

She moved, but I grabbed her wrist. "Sango! Calm yourself!" she glared at me but she breathed in and then out. She looked a little deflated but otherwise back to normal. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Thank you, Kagome. I don't know what I would have done." She jumped the desk behind me to sit in the one next to me.

Miroku was still frozen in his state of terror. Finally, the teacher poked him and told him he needed to sit down. Keenly, Miroku sat down in front of Inuyasha instead of Sango. I giggled at his expression.

Soon it was time to start. First period droned on and on. She was looking forward to her Miko class, where she might actually learn something she'd actually use. She glanced at sango and noticed she had fallen asleep.

So had half the class.

She smiling, silent laughter coursing through her body. _**'Might as well join the party,' **_But the moment she laid her head down, the bell rung.

"Damn it," She muttered. Sango bolted awake.

"Huh, what?"

Kagome laughed. " Really, get some more sleep at night, Sango." She laughed and waved me off. "I'll be awake for my next class. My demon slayer class is pretty interesting." She grabbed her bag, which she hadn't even bothered to open. "Maybe we'll see each other on the grounds sometimes. Mikos do archery, right?"

"Keh, they do more than that." Inuyasha appeared out of nowhere. He seemed a little upset and he just brushed the girls aside and walked out of class. Kagome stared after him.

"Think we struck of nerve?" She asked, confused. Sango shrugged.

"It's his problem. He needs to lighten up and understand that you're not Kikyo,"

But she was Kikyo and Kagome knew it. She carried her soul so she was indebted to the promise Kikyo had made. She pursed her lips.

"Yeah. I'll see you later, ok?" She waved and smiled at Sango, walking out to her next class. Yesterday she had a sub, since they hadn't found a teacher for the subject yet. She was the only person in her class. But today, she found a black-haired woman writing on the chalkboard.

"Hello Kagome," She smiled as Kagome walked in. It should have irked her that she knew her name, but she didn't mind.

"Good morning," She looked around at the empty classroom. Where were the desks? The teacher noticed and just smiled at Kagome.

"Oh, don't worry about the desk. You won't need it for today." She smoothed out her clothes and outstretched her hand.

"My name is Ms. Izumitera, but you can call me Midoriko. Ms, still sounds old to me." She laughed. Kagome shook her hand.

"You already know my name,"

She gave me a knowing look.

"Of course! You are my only student." She clapped her hands together. "Ok. We have a class to start so please put your bag down."

She did as she was told and set her bag down. She turned to Midoriko, who was now was serious.

"First we have to see how powerful you are. Spiritual powers vary from person to person and we need to know exactly how much you have to help you grow your powers." Then she winked Kagome. "I heard that you're able to keep your powers under control already. That's unheard of in such a young girl, so I have high expectations of you."

Then she held her hand out. "I want you to outstretch your hand like so," She pointed to her hand. "And concentrate you energy in it. You should get a couple of flickers, but if you're more advanced then it should become a small sphere."

Midoriko's hand glowed and a sphere grew. It made it to the size of a baseball. Kagome watched intently. She glanced at Midoriko who opened her eyes and closed her hands, making the sphere of white spiritual energy disappear.

"Also, the color varies, according to the person. There are lots of blues and whites, and I even met a red once. The most rarest color is probably pink. Haven't seen one yet." She raked a hand through her damp hair and motioned for Kagome to try.

She copied Midoriko and closed her eyes. She tried to keep all the other things out of her mind and concentrated on a visual in her mind.

'_**Come on, make a sphere!'**_

She opened her eyes and almost did a double take. The sheer size of her sphere made her and Midoriko mouths drop.

"Oh my gosh," Midoriko whispered, covering her mouth. Kagome stared at her hand, examining the sphere. It was just short the size of a dodge ball and the color was pink.

"Midoriko?" She asked, startling the woman out of her trance.

"I've never seen a sphere that huge, except for the most _advanced_ people." She laughed to herself. "And pink to top it all off." She turned to Kagome. "I said I had high expectations, but not _that _high!" She laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"So what does this mean?" Kagome glanced a peek at the woman beside her. Midoriko laughed.

"It means we have a lot of work to do,"

* * *

Somewhere, behind the false wall of the classroom, a man gazed at the scene before him. He held a glass in his hand.

So the girl was powerful. The wine in the glass swirled with the jerk of his hand. He was angry. He shouldn't have even let the girl enter foot on this campus. Takahashi had only just been able to convince him. She was a threat to his plan and now he knew it for certain.

He started at both Mikos and smirked. They had no idea they were being watched. It was better for him, anyway. He would learn her flaws and use them against her.

He threw the glass against the wall. It shattered into millions of pieces.

He would find the jewel first and no reincarnation priestess would stop him. He exited the room.

He _would_ win.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, mystery! But I bet you guys can figure it out. I am liking how this story is going. I had a lot of fun writing this. Sorry it's a month late! I just had so many other things to do and this just passed over my head. Please leave me a kind review!**

**-Daichilover**


	5. Practice makes Perfect

**A/N: Hey you guys! I thought about whether to update today, but to hell with it I will! This chapter is dedicated to ****KaggyHiggs88**** who was my first reviewer on the last chapter. I got a bunch of alerts, but seriously, a review wouldn't kill you!**

**Disclaimer: Not creative today, so a simple 'I don't own Inuyasha' will suffice.**

**Chapter 5: Practice makes perfect**

Kagome hurried behind the woman she was following down into the courtyard, where she was sure she had caught a glimpse of Sango.

"Midoriko? What are we going to do?" She asked, now entering the field. She saw targets in a neat row on one side, and on the other side they were scattered.

"We are going to work on your aim. You can handle it, can't you?" She glanced back at Kagome. She gulped, hoping she could. She hadn't had any training with Kaede yet, so she was unsure of her power. They stopped at the row of targets. Midoriko turned to Kagome, pointing to one of the targets.

"I want you to summon your sphere and hit the target."

Kagome nodded and opened her palm. It didn't take ten seconds for the sphere to appear this time. She held it back, aimed, and threw it with as much force her arm could muster.

The sphere whizzed past the target, missing it by a long shot. Midoriko patted her on her back.

"Don't worry. It takes practice, but you'll learn soon."

Though it wasn't going to be anytime soon, since all of Kagome's shot missed. By the time class ended, both of her arms were so sore they felt as if they were going to fall off. She felt disappointed and dejected, but Midoriko assured her she would be able to do it well with practice.

"Goodness," She took her bag and heaved it on her back. "I sucked so bad,"

"Now did you really?"

Kagome whirled around, already knowing it was Inuyasha. He smiled at her, seeming to forget the tone he had used with her before. But Kagome didn't blame him, since she knew the cause. Instead, she smiled at him. "Yeah, like, really bad. I bet you didn't even suck your second day,"

She laughed. He followed in step with her, as they neared her next class.

"Yeah right. It took me a whole month to master Tessaiga."

"Tessaiga?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

He nodded. "My sword. Heirloom from my dad." He blew some of his hair out of his face. "I still haven't discovered all of its secrets yet." He sighed. "But practice makes perfect right?" He asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Practice makes perfect." Kagome muttered in agreement. He veered off to the left as she stopped in front of her classroom.

"See ya later, Kagome."

She stepped in the classroom, uttering some calming spells to ease her rapidly beating heart.

She really would have to practice.

* * *

"Kagome, don't be upset. It was your first try," Isuzu patted her daughter, who was now moping on the kitchen table.

"But Mom! I sucked so bad, I didn't even hit one target!" She wailed. Isuzu didn't know how to comfort her daughter. Instead, she kissed her on her forehead.

"Practice makes perfect, honey.

"Like I haven't heard that before,"

Isuzu sighed. Sometimes there was no out with this girl. "Go upstairs and take a nap. Hopefully that'll make you feel better," Kagome, stood up and sighed.

"Okay." She didn't feel great at all. Maybe sleeping would help. She trudged her feet up the stairs, and opened the door. She fell on her bed and soon she was asleep.

* * *

When Kagome opened her eyes, she knew she wasn't in her room anymore. She was back in the same dream from the first night. She saw the familiar landscape of the river and the meadow and sighed. She knew where she was, not even needing Kikyo's memory to know. Suddenly, Kagome heard footsteps behind her.

"Ah, ye are here, Kagome." Kagome turned to see Kaede. "Now get up and come with me," She did was she was told and followed her out of where she was. They entered a clearing and they stopped in the middle.

"Now, Kagome, I want ye to hit that tree," She pointed to a tree right in front of her.

Kagome gulped. "But I can't. I wasn't able to at school," She glanced at the old woman, who now had a small smile.

"Yes, but I will teach ye the technique that I taught ye father," She grasped Kagome's hand and opened my palm. "Now summon your powers,"

She concentrated and the sphere appeared. Kaede nodded. "Now instead of just aiming, I want you to concentrate on the aura of the tree. Find it and aim for that," She let go of her arm and stood in front on the tree. Kagome searched for its aura and found it, seeing it swirl around it. In the middle, she saw a more concentrated spot of the aura. Kagome knew she had to hit that. She raised her arm, aimed for that spot and threw it.

Kagome's sphere disappeared into the tree. She was about to complain, when suddenly, the tree exploded. Pieces of wood fell from the sky, as well as burnt leaves. She looked, amazed that she had hit the target.

"Yes! Yes!" She jumped up and down, giddy with happiness. Kaede smiled.

"Ye did well. Now continue until the rest of the trees are gone," She disappeared into the trees, leaving Kagome in the clearing. She shrugged and repeated what she had done until all the trees were gone. She turned and almost screamed when she saw Kaede. She smiled.

"That is enough for today,"

Everything disappeared and now Kagome was falling, falling into a bright light.

* * *

She gasped, and bolted up from her sleep. She tried to breath normally. She checked the clock. It was Midnight. She stood up and went to her closet, grabbing a light shirt and shorts. She put them on and curled in her bed, sighing.

The next day in Midoriko's class, they were out on the field again. Kagome was more sure of herself now and stepped up to the target. Since a target didn't have an aura, she concentrated on the aura of the grass. The spot where there was none between them was the spot she would hit.

Five targets later, Midoriko laughed. "It seems you got better in one night," She laid a hand on her pupil. "You really are a remarkable student." Kagome smiled and turned to her.

"Practice makes perfect, right?"

* * *

After school, Sango called Kagome to accompany her and the rest of the gang to the mall. Since Sango practically begged, and threw her the 'Miroku will grab me and I might kill him' card, Kagome was now standing in front of the biggest mall in town. Sango waved form the entrance.

"Kagome!" She exclaimed, when Kagome neared. "I'm so glad you came!" She pulled her in and the guys followed. Inuyasha seemed quiet again, and Kagome wanted to ask if he needed anything, but she was distracted by Sango and Miroku battling it out.

"You lecher! I'll cut off that hand of yours!" Sango threatened, holding a plastic butter knife. She ran up to her, trying to lower her arm. Miroku cowered behind a chair.

"Please Sango! I beg of you, don't do it!"

Kagome took the plastic utensil from her hand. "Sango, not here ok?" Sango lowered her arm and huffed. Miroku sighed and stood, walking toward the two girls. Sango grabbed him by the collar.

"If you dare to grope me one more time. . . Kagome won't be able to save you," She let a bewildered Miroku go and laced her arm though Kagome's.

"Sango, you're too hard on the guy." She laughed as they walked away from the boys. Inuyasha had picked up Miroku and had whispered something in his ear, to which he nodded. Kagome glanced back, but decided not to ask.

Sango scoffed. "Yeah right. He deserves every hit I give him," Sango stared right ahead, oblivious to Miroku calling her name. Kagome wiggled her eyebrows.

"You know you like it, Sango!" She laughed and freed herself from Sango, who had turned red. Sango ran forward and hit Kagome playfully on her arm.

"I do not," Kagome laughed. Sango smiled and when the guys caught up, she turned to Miroku, who had been calling for her.

"What?" Her icy, clipped tone caused Miroku to pale, but he did have something to say. He summoned all his courage.

"Sango, I'm sorry for touching you and as an apology, I'll take you out to eat, ok?" Miroku waited as Sango stood there, debating whether or not to take his offer.

"Alright,"

Miroku sighed in relief. He was sure she'd turn him down. They entered the nearest store, not knowing what would happen next.

* * *

There in the shadows of the perfectly lit mall, was an obscured figure. No one had seen him, no one had noticed him. He frowned at the group that had just entered the store. He was furious that they were all together. It would be harder for him to find the jewel, but he could take care of that. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some powder. He held it out and he blew it. The powder carried into the store and settled on the merchandise.

"Now they'll see what they're up against,"

Then the shadow moved and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Sango held up a hot pink blouse. "Kagome? Isn't this so pretty?" Kagome looked away from a clothes rack to see what Sango wanted.

"Oh yes, it is." She replied, going through some more clothes. Sango smiled and threw it to Miroku, who's arms were already filled with clothes. Inuyasha was lucky, since Kagome was much less of a impulse buyer and only bought a couple of things. He smirked at Miroku, who frowned at him.

"Oh shut up," Miroku muttered, throwing Inuyasha an annoyed look. Inuyasha laughed.

"I didn't say a thing, monk." He said back.

Miroku frowned. "But it's all written over your face," Suddenly, a scream was heard through out the store. Kagome and Sango looked up, shock written on their faces.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled, as the clothes in his hands began to morph and change. Miroku's had already done the same. The clothes seemed to hover in midair. All the clothes in the store collected, making a huge mountain that morphed and changed.

It became a demon.

It roared and the people in the store began to run out.

"Kagome! Move!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was frozen in her position, as the monster grew even bigger. Sango pulled her out of the way before the demon could grab her.

"Inuyasha, we have to do something!" Sango yelled, reaching to her necklace. Inuyasha and Miroku both nodded, reaching to their own necklaces that they kept hidden. They ripped off the charm and Kagome was wide-eyed as they grew.

Inuyasha's charm had changed into a huge sword, so big Kagome didn't know how he held it up. But from the sight of it, it was the sword he had been talking about, Tessaiga. Sango now held what seemed to be a huge boomerang. She held it up, preparing for an attack. Miroku's charm had transformed into a staff, but he also held sutras in his hand.

"Come and get some, you bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, running toward the monster, raising Tessaiga and bringing it down on the demon. Inuyasha smiled in victory as it split into to two, but the demon only regrouped. Kagome ran back further but couldn't bring herself to leave her friends. She would not be a coward.

"What the hell? It should have been destroyed!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango held his shoulder.

"Let me and Miroku try,"

Inuyasha nodded, stepping aside for them to take a hit. Sango lifted the huge boomerang and Miroku held the sutras. She nodded to him and they both jumped such an incredible height that Kagome had to admire from where she was standing.

"Take that, you demon!" Sango yelled as she threw the boomerang and Miroku threw the sutras. They seemed to gain an effect, but it didn't deter the demon. Instead, it became angrier.

"Inuyasha! You're going to have to use Windscar!" Miroku yelled, as he and Sango landed on the floor. Inuyasha just grumbled to himself, preparing for the attack.

"Everybody get back!" He yelled. Sango and Miroku ran back to where Kagome was.

Sango hugged her friend. "Are you alright Kagome?" Kagome nodded, but pointed to her weapon.

"What's that?" She asked. Sango glanced at what she was pointing at.

"That's Hiraikoutsu, my weapon." She smiled at her. "We're able to carry them because their was an enchantment placed on them so that they become charms, but if we needed to use them, we only needed to grab at it." She then turned to the scene before her, where Inuyasha was standing in front of the demon, his sword glowing. " I just hope Inuyasha can kill it,"

Miroku laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he's stronger than anyone. He can do it."

The demon, sensing the danger, tried to move away from the direction of Tessaiga. Inuyasha smirked.

"What? Chicken?"

The demon roared and took a sudden dive toward where the others were standing. Kagome saw as the hand reached for Sango. Kagome reached out.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, pushing her out of the way. Sango fell against Miroku, but Kagome was grabbed up by the demon. She tired to hit it and wiggle herself out of it's grip, but it didn't help.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed. Inuyasha growled, letting Tessaiga go. He couldn't attack while the monster held Kagome. He'd be damned if he let another girl die because he couldn't save her. He cracked his fingers. Kagome gasped as he cut himself with his claws. The blood covered his hands.

"Inuyasha! Are you crazy?" Kagome yelled, upset. Inuyasha just glared at her.

"Keh, shut up and let me save you!"

He ran and sprung, slashing at the demon opposite of Kagome.

"Blades of blood!"

The demon howled with pain as the attack hit the mark, but it only swayed, Kagome with it.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed. She mentally slapped herself. What was she doing? Playing damsel in distress? She was a Miko, for Pete's sake! _**'And a powerful one at that!'**_

"Inuyasha! Get back." She shouted, concentrating her powers. The demon was huge so she'd have to use both of her hands to summon all of her powers.

"Kagome! Stupid wench, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Inuyasha yelled, watching as Kagome closed her eyes. She could get killed! He balled his fists, but he stood back. If anything, he trusted Kagome, so he'd back off for now, but if something went wrong then he'd step in for sure.

Kagome closed her eyes in an attempt to concentrate, but concentrating was hard when you were being held by a 20 foot demon. Finally, the sphere's appeared, making Kagome sigh in relief, but not for long. The demon sensed the spiritual power near its body and began to squeeze Kagome.

Knowing she'd only have a couple of seconds, she pressed her hand against the demon's body, the sphere's disappearing inside it.

"Ha!" said Kagome, when the demon all of a sudden stopped. It began to howl and wail as the bright light in its center grew.

The rest of the gang stood by, tensed for an attack. Then all of the sudden the demon stopped, and it seemed as if the light had disappeared.

And then it exploded.

Pieces of the demon were flung from the explosion, landing whichever way out into the main corridor of the mall. Inuyasha caught sight of Kagome falling, seemingly knocked out by the explosion. Inuyasha leaped and caught her, landing softly on the strewn clothes.

Sango ran out to him, Miroku trailing behind her. "Is she okay?" She asked, concern in her voice. She sighed when there seemed to be no wounds on Kagome.

"She could have freaking killed herself," Inuyasha grumbled, adjusting Kagome in his arms. Really, he didn't mind that he had to carry her. He actually liked the feeling of her in his arms. He gazed softly at her, brushing some of her hair out of her face. Miroku and Sango didn't miss this gesture. They exchanged a knowing look, and then turned back at Inuyasha.

Suddenly, the people who had been hiding came out, still scared, but relieved that the demon had been destroyed. One man was brave enough to approach them.

"Thank you for saving us." He looked pointedly at Kagome. "Is she alright?" Then, as if on cue, Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Am I in heaven?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Would you be in heaven if you're seeing me?"

Kagome frowned. "Damn. I made it to hell."

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, but Kagome laughed as did the rest of the gang. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"You can let go of me now," She looked at him, waiting for him to respond. Inuyasha sighed, letting her down. He felt alone without her in his arms, but he shook off the feeling.

Kagome sighed as she saw the cut that Inuyasha had inflicted upon himself. '_**And all to save me.' **_She turned to him, placing a hand on his chest. "Let me see that, Inuyasha." He shook her off.

"It'll heal, Kagome. Half-demons heal differently from humans,"

And it was true. Kagome saw it already bleeding less, but she still felt that she could help. Then an idea popped into her head and she gently placed her hand on top of the cut, ignoring Inuyasha's blatant protests. For a minute, her hand glowed as she concentrated. Inuyasha went wide-eyed as the cut that was barely healing itself, became smaller and smaller, until there was nothing left of the wound.

"Kagome. . ." Inuyasha trailed off, mesmerized by what she had done.

Kagome shrugged. "You could say thank you," She smiled, and let her hand fall. She turned to Sango, grabbing her hand.

"Sango, let's go. I'm really tired," She gave her a puppy dog look. Sango sighed.

"Alright,"

Inuyasha was about to say something, when suddenly, a scent came to his nose. It was familiar yet it wasn't. He felt himself tense, but soon the scent was gone. Inuyasha shrugged to himself. Kagome turned to him.

"Are you coming or what?" She asked.

"Yeah," He replied. "I'm coming." He ran after Kagome, who smiled at him. Inuyasha didn't know why, but he felt safe, so sure with Kagome. The recent situation had brought to light feelings he'd never had since Kikyo. He smiled a little to himself.

Maybe she _could _help him move on.

* * *

"Damn them," A man in a trench coat said, watching the four leave. He had been sure that the demon would had finished them off. He grunted. He had underestimated them. Then he smiled cruelly. He had something that would be sure to throw them off, especially the Miko and the half-demon.

"Just wait, half-breed." He growled. "I have something for you,"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I got this chapter out! Remember, this was all for KaggyHiggs88! Love ya! And for the rest of you guys, leave me some reviews! I won't be able to update until next week, so this will have to satisfy you guys!!! I had fun writing this so tell what you think!**

**-Daichilover**


	6. Something strange

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! And I have another chapter of prophecy! Great, isn't it? Thank you guys for the reviews!! I think it was only two or three but thanks anyway! I would have to like more though! **

**For your knowledge, Urasue was the witch who revived Kikyo the first time around.**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I hate you freaking lawyers! Because of you and your buddy copyright, I'll never have Inuyasha all for myself!**

**Chapter 6: Something Strange**

Kagome didn't know what had just happened. It seemed a little blurry in her mind, but the bruises on her arms and hands proved that it had happened. She had really fought a demon. Sango pulled her out towards her car.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked. She felt dizzy and tired, and really lightheaded. When she glanced up, she swore that she was two Sango's.

Sango's panicked voice came through "Guys, don't you think she looks pale?"

Inuyasha turned and walked up to them. Kagome was clutching the car, her knuckles white. He didn't like how she looked one bit.

"Kagome?" He asked, touching her arm. She looked up with a strained smiled.

"Don't worry about me you guys," She stood up a little straighter, but it wasn't without effort.

"Kagome, you don't look very well." Miroku pointed out, coming from behind Inuyasha. Kagome waved his comment aside and opened Sango's car door.

"Just get me home, ok?"

Sango glanced at the guys. "I'll get her home, don't worry." She got in her car and drove off, all the while Inuyasha stared.

He had a bad feeling in his gut, but he didn't know for what or who.

* * *

A man walked briskly on a sidewalk in a rundown neighborhood, passing boarded up buildings and houses. He gazed at the street with a disgusted gaze. He didn't want to be even near a pot hole like this, but he had business to accomplish. If he were to destroy that little group, he'd need his special reinforcements. He stopped at a shop, entered and ringed for the bell.

An old woman came from behind. She looked at the man and then smirked at him.

"Naraku, so nice to finally see you." She cackled. "I knew you'd need my help,"

Naraku frowned at her. "I am here strictly on business, Urasue." He sneered at her, making her grunt in frustration.

"Whether or not it is, you are her, so tell me. What is it the demon witch can bestow?" She crossed her arms as Naraku walked around the shop. He touched an orb that was on a shelf.

"I need you to revive someone for me."

Urasue blinked. "That would take a lot of energy and time." She glanced at the orb. "And money,"

Naraku let go of the orb. "I have the money," He pulled out a was of cash wrapped in cloth. He threw it at her and she caught it. She smiled greedily when she counted the money.

"There seems to be enough. I just need the body's remains and whether or not this person has been reincarnated," She walked toward the front desk and put the money in the cash register. Naraku followed her, pulling a bag from inside his oversized black coat.

"I have it. And she is reincarnated. Why do you need to know that?" He asked. Urasue took the bag from him.

"I need her soul if she is to be revived. I can't do it if her soul's already being used," She glanced up, looking a t Naraku. He grunted.

"What if I could get a part of the soul?"

"That would be well."

Naraku nodded. He's find a way to get it. He smiled darkly.

With this, he would destroy all of them.

* * *

Kagome arrived at her house a little better. The dizziness was gone and she could stand, but she had a killer headache that just seemed to pound into her skull. She opened her door and the first thing that met her was her mother.

"Kagome! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Her hands fluttered over me, not sure where to examine me first.

"Mom? What are talking about?"

She gave me one those looks that told me to not question her, but she explained anyway.

"They showed you on TV I'll have you know. The images made me have a panic attack!" She threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Wait, we were on TV?" Kagome asked, bewildered. She hadn't seen any TV stations there. Her mother shook her head.

"The images were captured by a guy with a cell phone. They just showed it," Kagome walked in, trying to get a peek on the television.

Sure enough, she saw herself, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku on the screen. She saw the moment when she had purified the monster. Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Not you see why I was worried?" Her mother came to stand by her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Go upstairs and got to bed. I don't want you to collapse because of exhaustion." Kagome smiled a little, but felt the exhaustion creep into her muscles. She really was sore and she hadn't done much.

Isuzu watched as her daughter went up the steps. She had been so frightened when she had turn on the TV to see her daughter battling a demon. And so inexperienced nonetheless. . .

"Dad, could you come here for a second?"

Her father came from outside, where Isuzu was sure he had been eavesdropping.

"Dad, why is this happening?" Isuzu asked, sitting down on the couch. Her father looked at her worriedly.

"This is what I was afraid of." He murmured almost to himself.

"What?"

He met her gaze. "Someone is trying to kill those of the prophecy to find the jewel."

Isuzu gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. How could this have happened? Why to her daughter and her friends? This was happening to soon. The jewel hasn't even been found yet and already someone was already trying to eliminate her daughter?

"Isuzu, we will have to on guard at the shrine." She glanced at him. " it will be likely that someone might want to attack the shrine and well,"

Isuzu nodded. She knew her duty very well. "I will, dad, don't worry." Her father walked over to her and hugged her.

"Try to take it easy, Isuzu. Kagome is strong and she will be able to fight."

Isuzu sighed, and hugged her father back. Then she went up the stairs to check on Kagome. She peeked inside, the door open just enough to see if she was alright.

But she wasn't.

Isuzu opened the door wider and saw pale light leaving her daughter's body. She knew what it was and what it meant. Someone wanted her soul. There was no other explanation.

Someone wanted to bring back Kikyo.

"Kagome!"

* * *

Kagome felt strange, almost as if she was being pulled out of her body. She felt as if she were splitting but she didn't know exactly what was happening.

She heard the door open, but she couldn't move. She couldn't even open her eyes. What was wrong with her? Was she really that tired? Then she realized that she was being lifted and she saw herself on the bed.

"Kagome!" Her mother screamed, running to her bedside. Kagome didn't understand why she was floating. Was she in a dream? No, she couldn't be. Then she felt a pull and saw a face. A face she knew even though she had never seen it.

Kikyo's.

She saw her body, and the witch who was reviving her. She saw a man that was obscured by the dark, working with her to pull Kagome away from her body.

She realized they were trying to steal Kagome and revive Kikyo with it.

But for what?

Kagome pushed herself the opposite way, determined not to be used. She would be damned if her soul was taken. She was the powerful Miko here!

She didn't know how she was able to see both places at the same time, but all she wanted was to get back in her own body, safe and sound.

Then she felt the ripping. A small portion of her own soul ripped away from her, mindlessly floating into the air. It was painful.

Kagome grabbed for it, but it flew away, responding to the chanting of the old woman and the man in the darkness.

She felt her body and when she finally reached it, she felt as if she had been shred and scattered to pieces. She gasped and opened her eyes.

"Kagome, sweetie, are you hurt?" Isuzu clutched her daughter to her chest, grateful that she had been able to get away. Kagome clutched at her shirt, beginning to cry

"Momma . . ."

Isuzu knew she was scared. Hell, she would have been too if they were trying to steal her soul.

"Oh honey, it's alright." She shushed her daughter. "Momma's right here,"

And that's the way they stayed for the whole night. Kagome's brother and grandpa had come to check on them, but when they saw the state they were in, they decided not to disturb her.

It was better that way.

* * *

Inuyasha was walking at an unusually fast pace, toward the house of the girl he was worried about.

Kagome.

She hadn't come to school that day and with what had happened yesterday, he wasn't taking any chances. He had received praises from his parents with the victory, but he claimed nothing for it. If anyone deserved anything, it was Kagome.

Which was why he walking toward a house he'd never been too. Hopefully her mom wouldn't question his motives to see her. He walked up the steps, seeming to take and eternity. What had happened to Kagome?

He knocked on the door and waited. He heard shuffling on the other side and suddenly the door was wrenched opened.

"Who are you?" The old man at the door questioned, his eyes narrowing slightly at him.

Damn. If it wasn't the mom it was the Grandpa.

"Umm, I just wanted to see if Kagome was here? You see, she didn't go to school and--"

"Well, she's just fine and dandy! You can leave!"

He tried to close the door but another voice spoke from inside.

"Dad, let the boy in."

The old man frowned. "Alright," He opened the door wider and turned away. Inuyasha took it as a signal to go on inside. He walked in and was immediately hit with Kagome's scent. It was all over this place, and it intoxicated him. He resisted to take a deep breath.

Soon, the woman whose voice he had heard came into view.

"I take it your, Inuyasha?" She smiled, her hands resting on the back of a chair. I just nodded. "Well, I have heard quite a bit about you. Also, I saw the News last night."

She walked over to Inuyasha and to his surprise, she grasped his hands. "Thank you for saving my daughter. I am grateful for it,"

"Oh no, she deserves all the cre--"

"Her room is the first door on the left upstairs."

With that, she turned and left the room. Inuyasha peeked and saw that she had retreated to the kitchen. He glanced at the stairs, not sure he should go up. But wasn't that the reason he came in the first place?

He hesitantly climbed the stairs, making sure not to make to much noise. He made it to her door and knocked.

"Come in," Her voice came through. She sounded a little hoarse. Inuyasha wondered what had occurred.

When Inuyasha had opened the door, Kagome wasn't surprised. She had sensed his aura all the way form outside her home. She was getting better at it. She was curled up in her bed, a book at her side. She was in her pajamas and her eyes were puffy.

Hopefully he wouldn't make much of it, because she had much bigger news to tell him.

News that she knew would he wouldn't like.

"Inuyasha,"

Her voice sounded better, but maybe it was just himself candy coating it. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What wrong, Kagome?" He gently grabbed her hand.

Kagome sighed. She knew she would have to explain this to him after she told him, but she wondered if he would ever trust her again. She took a deep breath, squeezed Inuyasha's hand and looked in him directly in his gold-hued eyes.

"Someone is trying to revive Kikyo." She paused as his eyes grew wide. " And they took part of my soul, so she's alive."

"What?! How?!" Inuyasha shot back. He took his hand away, and Kagome closed her eyes as she whispered the last part.

"I'm her reincarnation. I carry her soul,"

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!!! I am so sorry but I couldn't resist! I better get more reviews or you'll never know what happens! The next chapter will be Inuyasha's reaction to Kagome being Kikyo's reincarnation. Will he be mad? Will he ever trust her again?**

**Check out the next chapter when I update!**

**-Daichilover**


	7. The moment of Truth

**A/N: I am here, once again sporting a new chapter for Prophecy. I am on a three-day weekend right now, so I am trying to squeeze this in before I do anything else.**

**Disclaimer: Gosh, I ran out of creative things to say!!! I do not own Inuyasha!!!**

**Chapter 7: The moment of truth**

Inuyasha stood frozen with the new information. He couldn't believe it. He didn't _want_ to believe it. He let of Kagome's hand, as if he had been zapped by electricity.

What did he want?

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha let go of her hand so fast. She looked up at him. The shock was written all over his face. He was paler than usual and he started to walk backwards.

"Inuyasha. . ."

He shook his head. "No, Kagome. I-I need time to think, to understand what the hell is going on!" He shouted, finally breaking into some emotion. Kagome sighed, knowing he would react like this.

"It's complicated," She looked away, not being able to look him in the eye.

"Complicated? Complicated?!" He scoffed. "That's an understatement."

He glared at her, probably the first ever time he had. Kagome shrunk back, but she was determined to make him understand.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know," He paused, barely containing his anger. "why you never told me. Do you think I was too stupid?"

"No!" Kagome shrieked, rising form her position on the bed. "That wasn't it at all!"

"Then what was?"

Kagome remained silent, trying to put her thoughts in order. Her hands fisted. "I didn't even know you were connected to Kikyo until you told us that story!" Inuyasha laughed sarcastically.

"You probably already knew about it before! I bet you even spied on me,"

This made Kagome angrier, to the point that she could her senses were much more acute. Her powers were manifesting with her anger. One wrong move and she could turn Inuyasha into a pile of dust.

"Shut up! I'm not some kind of stalker, you idiot." She hissed, now standing over Inuyasha on her bed. He stepped back involuntarily, but his expression the same.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt you!" She screamed back, the tears falling freely with her anger. That was all she had wanted to do. Protect Inuyasha from the truth. Even if it was herself.

Inuyasha stopped short, the fuse of his anger going out like a candle light. She hadn't wanted to hurt him? He looked down, ears drooping. Now he really felt bad about going off on her. But what now?

"You think I'm a wimp?!" He demanded, the idea just sort of popping into his head. He spoke without thinking, making it the final straw for Kagome.

She was shaking, from the tears and from the rage. She had to calm herself down or this whole place would be turned to ashes. She concentrated, closing her eyes. She focused her energy to make a sphere in her hand, hoping it would relieve some of the tension.

It worked; When it appeared, she was able to think much more clearly, but that wasn't going to let Inuyasha off the hook.

"Go, Inuyasha. I don't care if you don't speak to me anymore." She sniffled, so the effect she had tried to put out was ruined. "Go find Kikyo, maybe she'll take you back." She spat.

Inuyasha frowned. That was a low blow. "Don't talk about her that way!"

"I can talk about her as much as I want because I am her! Not get out of my room before I throw this at you," She indicated to the energy sphere she had in her hand. He hesitated, reaching for the door knob.

"Oh not that way!" She jumped off the bed and blocked the door. "You leave out the window,"

"What?! Are you trying to humiliate me?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. She just looked at him expectantly.

"I don't want my mother to know about this. She has enough on her plate and she doesn't need to deal with an irate hanyou." Kagome said steely. Inuyasha walked to the window, opened it and hopped out. He landed on the floor with ease. He looked back up and saw Kagome watching him. Suddenly he felt the regret he had pushed away fill him. He opened his mouth to say something when she cut him off.

"From now on," she started. "You're dead to me."

With that she slammed the window, the still of the after silence filling Inuyasha's ears. He groaned and hit his head on the wall of her house.

Damn, he had really screwed up. Kagome was the whole reason he had come here, how did it suddenly become necessary to argue with her? And right after that huge battle no less! How was he going to fix this?

"From now on, you're dead to me."

Those words echoed in his head. He had been an idiot and this is what he got. He lifted his head, stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk home. He needed to figure a way to fix things.

But how could he do it if all he could think of was Kikyo?

* * *

"From now on," She had yelled down. "You're dead to me!"

The words replayed in Kagome's own mind. She should have felt better, much better, but why did she fell so horrid right now? What had she done?

She wasn't' going to take it back though. She knew if she wanted to get through him, she had to be tough on him.

So why did it hurt so much?

She slid down the wall of her room. Her tears fell from her face onto her crossed legs. She had only wanted to make sure he didn't get hurt, so why was he so mad at her? Couldn't he understand that she wanted only for his happiness?

But then, why should she care so much? Why did she care if he still thought about Kikyo?

Why did all have to matter?

She sniffled, sobbing a little. She knew why, but she would never admit it to anyone but herself. She half-smiled to herself, letting the answer sink in.

She had fallen in love with him.

Maybe this is what the prophecy talked about. She had to do something, overcome her adversity. But what did that exactly mean? She tried to remember the prophecy.

**_"Light and darkness will fight but one will prevail,_**

**_If the darkness wins we will not have a future._**

**_The way to win is one of choices and things that cannot be avoided._**

**_Only four people will be able to win_**

**_all have to know within,_**

**_that each will have to overcome_**

**_something that they have not done._**

**_But beware, there will be one who will cause jealousy and doubt among the four,_**

**_but they must stay as strong as before._**

**_Neither dead or alive_**

**_She will try to cause pain inside_**

**_The monk, the hanyou, the slayer and the Miko will have to fight for what they love._**

**_As love conquers all and the light will once again shine from above."_**

The memory of Kaede reading it was still fresh in her mind. She had to be able to decipher it, or she wouldn't be able to avoid it.

She wondered, as she sat in the lonely corner of her room in nothing but her pajamas, how being in love with Inuyasha would affect her and her future.

* * *

"You're serious?! He actually yelled at you?" Sango said, surprised written all over her face. Kagome nodded, and grabbed her arm. They were walking down the hallway of the school. It was lunch period, so Sango and Kagome had decided they weren't hungry and went outside.

"I know. I felt extremely bad," She sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" Sango lifted up her head. "You will not feel bad about telling him you're Kikyo's reincarnation! He has to grow up and realize you aren't her, but yourself." She huffed, roughly pulling Kagome as she increased her walking speed.

"Sango!"

"Sorry,"

She came to stop and Kagome had to huff to get some air.

"I'm not talking to him either," Kagome mentioned, after getting her breath back. Sango's mouth dropped.

"What?"

She nodded. "I even told him that he was dead to me, so I will be ignoring him for the next couple of days until he apologizes to me," Kagome lifted up her head and continued to walk. Sango ran to catch up with her.

"Wow, Kagome. Didn't know you had it in you!" Sango clapped her back and Kagome laughed. She hadn't felt very well, but now she felt better.

"And who are you lovely ladies?"

Kagome and Sango halted and turned around to see who had spoken. A guy, probably their age, with a ice blue eyes greeted them.

"Hello," He said, extending his hand.

Kagome was the one who grabbed first. She shook his hand and she noticed the way he stared at her. She had to admit, the guy was a looker. Apart from his eyes, he was very athletically built. His hair was tied back as well, into a ponytail, but it didn't make him look bad at all.

He flashed her a smile. "My name is Kouga. What's yours?"

She smiled back. "My name is Kagome,"

He lifted her hands and he kissed them. Kagome blushed.

"You have a beautiful name,"

She blushed even more. Kagome was about to say something, until a certain hanyou she wasn't supposed to be conversing with appeared.

"Get your hands off her!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango and Kagome exchanged a knowing glance. She sighed and turned around to give him a good slander, but Kouga beat her to it.

"Or else what, mutt?"

She had to admit, this guy really had a cocky attitude. Inuyasha growled and that only made her mad.

"This doesn't concern you, Takahashi." She yelled, using his last name to make her point of not acknowledging him. He was wide-eyed for a moment but then composed himself.

Kouga laughed. "Ha! She said to get lost!" He smiled in triumph.

Inuyasha was furious. How could Kagome choose him over himself.

Maybe she did hold grudges.

Kagome glared at him, and seeing he wasn't going to leave, she turned back to Kouga.

"Well, I hope we do meet again, Kouga." She purposely winked at him, knowing Inuyasha was watching her. "See ya later," She turned and started to walk away. Sango thought best and caught up with her.

"Kagome," She whispered, once Inuyasha was out of hearing shot. "What are you doing?"

Kagome smiled. " I have my way, Sango. Rest assured, Inuyasha will be apologizing to me in a week tops."

Sango laughed. Kagome couldn't help but look back, but when she did, Inuyasha was still staring at her.

**_'Whatever,'_** she thought. **_'He got himself in this mess,'_**

* * *

"Is she ready?" Naraku paced in front of Urasue. The attempt to steal Kagome's soul had not been futile, so at least they had a piece of it. That was enough to keep her here in the living world.

"There," Urasue sighed, setting some tools to her side. "When she wakes up, she'll do your bidding." She stood and examined one of her long blue fingernails. "Why is it you want this corpse so much?"

Naraku laughed. "Because it is the only weakness of my enemies. They will shatter when she enters the field."

Naraku had it all planned. Kikyo would transfer to the Academy those four children went to. Then, after uprooting the group, she would take them out one by one. It would be simple and easy. She would pose as his daughter. Takahashi would surely let her in once she saw her powers.

"Well, I'm leaving. I have to go count my money." She turned but Naraku grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't" He smiled evilly and quickly dispensed some kind of poison he had hidden in his sleeve. It burned her and she cried out.

"Why you dirty, double crosser--" She was interrupted by the grip on her throat. Naraku laughed.

"I wasn't going to intend to leave witnesses. At least, not alive."

He squeezed her throat to the point that she could no longer breathe. She fell limp and Naraku discarded her body to the corner.

He saw Kikyo open her eyes. She stared blankly up at him.

"Now, it's time for the real fun to begin."

His evil, disturbing, laughter filled the room.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliff hanger! Omygosh, I'm going to end up killing you guys with the suspense. The part where Kouga is was a last minute decision. I really wanted to put him in this story. He will serve a purpose here. And it's kind of of funny that I write the characters so different from my other stories. I don't like sticking with just one model, because that just limits my usage and ideas. I use the characters at my will and they do what I say! **

**So now that the secret has been revealed, what will happen? Will Inuyasha and Kagome continue their fighting? And does the prophecy have something to do with this?**

**Find out in the next installment of "Prophecy,"!!!!**

**Now if you would be so kind, click the button right under here and REVIEW!!!! It feeds my writing soul!**

**-Daichilover**


	8. A fulfillment

**A/N: Due to the reviews, I am updating sooner than thought! You guys really made me feel good about the chapter so here is chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: Only a miracle would help me get the rights to Inuyasha. **

**Chapter 8: A fulfillment**

Inuyasha was not happy. Actually, saying he was unhappy was an understatement. He was furious and pissed off. He watched as Kagome glanced back at him. The guy she had been talking to wolf-whistled.

"She's really hot," He said, eyeing the view of her body from his angle.

Inuyasha really wanted to hit him for that comment. No one should be able to talk about Kagome that way.

"Why don't you shut up, fleabag?" Inuyasha spat out. He didn't like the fact that Kagome had been talking to this guy. He was actually looking for her to apologize when he saw this guy holding her hand.

"I would, but I think I'm the one with the upper hand," Kouga responded. He laughed at Inuyasha's face.

"You want to find out?" Inuyasha growled, immediately going into defensive mode. He would rip this guy to shreds and then burn the pieces and throw the ashes into the deepest ocean.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Please, I have better things to do. Just because Kagome doesn't like you, doesn't mean I have to put up with your stupidity, mutt." He turned around, walking in the direction Kagome had, back to the cafeteria. "See ya later, Takahashi!" He laughed and disappeared out of sight.

'_**Takahashi,'**_ He thought. Kagome had called him that right now. He didn't know why but he was upset she hadn't called him by his first name. It seemed weird to him, but she did say that he was dead to her so it made some sense.

But he didn't want it to. He didn't want Kagome mad at him, but what could he do? He still hadn't found a way to redeem himself and seeing her with that guy just made it even harder.

But then if she wanted to associate herself with fleabag scum like that guy, he wouldn't give a damn.

So why did it pierce his heart when she had called him by his last name?

* * *

Naraku walked up the steps of the school, Kikyo at his side. He frowned as he saw the Higurashi girl and the demon slayer walk back into the cafeteria.

"What do I do?" Kikyo's voice whispered. She had no idea what to do or say. When she had woken up from her long rest and had found she had no will to live, she wanted to go back to the underworld. She knew being here was wrong, but she had no choice. As much as she wanted to go back, she was afraid of death. But another important thing that Naraku had said caught her interest.

Inuyasha was here.

The only regret she ever had was leaving him behind. If only she had trusted him, if only she had never left, she wouldn't be in this situation. She would have lived out her life with him.

She was only here for him.

"You don't have to do much," Naraku whispered back to the girl. "Just blend in and I'll take care of the rest."

Kikyo nodded. A thought came to her mind, much louder than any others.

What if Inuyasha had already found the reincarnation of herself?

She shook her head. Her mission was to destroy the others, but she would plead for Inuyasha's life. Yes, that would be what she would do.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she entered Midoriko's class. She found the solitary desk and sat. Midoriko stood up as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

"Good day to you, Kagome." she greeted the raven haired girl. "Today we will start combat training. It is imperative you know how to defend yourself with your powers. Now that you understand how to summon and control them, you will learn how to use them with weapons," She indicated to a box that was located in front of the desk.

Kagome stretched her neck to see what it was. All she saw were bows and arrows. They couldn't be practicing archery, right? She cringed at the thought. She prayed she wouldn't accidentally shoot someone.

Midoriko continued. " We will be in the archery field today so please take your things with you," She bent over and lifted the box as Kagome stood up after her.

"We're really using those?" Kagome asked, gulping at the idea. Midoriko laughed, guessing Kagome's distress.

"Don't worry Kagome. You can do it,"

They left the class and walked down the stairs and onto the archery field. The targets were lined up as they were when Kagome had first seen them. Midoriko set the box down, stretching and grabbing a bow and arrow.

"I'll show you first so you can have an idea of how to do it." Midoriko set the arrow on the bow, and slowly pulled out the string. She kept her finger on it, careful not to let go. She aimed for a target.

"Watch,"

She let of the string and the arrow whizzed passed Kagome, hitting the target in the innermost layer. Midoriko sighed. "Darn, I didn't get the bull's eye." Then she looked up and smiled at Kagome. "Want to give it a try?" She held out the bow she already had and another arrow for her.

Kagome pulled at the collar of her shirt. She wasn't very confident in her athletic abilities, due to her clumsiness, so she was doubting that nobody would come out without a wound. Nonetheless, she stood up to the challenge, determined not to let some arrow scare her.

When the bow came in contact with her hand, suddenly all the doubt left. She grasped it, feeling a familiar sensation with it. She wondered whether it had to do with being a priestess's reincarnation. She set the bow just as she had seen it, concentrating hard to not let her finger slip.

Then she let go.

The arrow raced toward the target, hitting it square in the middle. Kagome's mouth dropped as she saw her accomplishment.

Midoriko clapped her approval. "Well done, Kagome. That was better than mine!" Kagome held the bow to her chest and smiled. Midoriko grabbed more arrows and threw them toward Kagome, who caught them with ease.

"Now I want to see you repeat that until class is over,"

* * *

"Now watch closely," Naraku pulled Kikyo off the path and into the bushes that were near the archery field. "There's your first target,"

Kikyo watched as the raven haired girl took the bow and arrow with doubt. She smirked to herself. She knew how to do it, and she could probably do it better than that girl. Her smirk, though, was wiped off as the girl in front of her hit the target square in the middle.

"Who is she?" Kikyo asked, amazed at the power she could sense from this girl. Her aura screamed latent power that probably the girl didn't even notice.

Naraku smirked, knowing the information he was about to supply would fuel Kikyo's mission.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She just transferred here because of her Miko powers, which manifest very powerfully." He glanced at Kikyo. "She is your reincarnation."

Kikyo gasped, finally noticing the similarities between her and Kagome when she turned around. She had the same colored hair, the same pale skin, and even the same colored eyes. If Inuyasha had already met her, surely he must already have fallen in love with her?

She growled at the thought. No one would take Inuyasha from her. No one.

Naraku could sense the anger emitting form Kikyo's body. He knew that is she found out that Kagome was her reincarnation, it would make her angry.

"If she's taken down, even if the others stand together, they will not win. Her powers are important, and they are also important for us to take down." Naraku stated. He stood straighter, again pulling Kikyo away. "Come, we have other things to do."

Kikyo threw one last glance at Kagome, who continued to pierce the targets with accuracy.

She would certainly take her down.

* * *

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

Inuyasha jumped from the fence facing the archery grounds. He had been staring at Kagome as she had drawn the arrow back and hit the target. He smiled when he saw her smile. But as much as it made him happy to watch her, it still brought him memories when he had watched Kikyo. It didn't help that they looked so much alike either.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said, watching as Miroku walked toward him with a smirk.

"Are you sure? Because I think you were looking at Kagome right then," He nodded toward the archery grounds, where Kagome was talking to her teacher.

"Why would I be staring at Kagome? She's just some wench," Inuyasha walked over to where he had laid his Tessaiga. He picked it up and began to practice swinging it. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha, it's obvious. You like her, don't you? That's why you're so steamed at her for not talking to you all day."

In a way, Miroku was right. He was upset that even when they had passed each other in the hallway, she didn't even give him a glance. He was also still upset about the Kouga incident, but he still felt bad about yelling at her. But was he mad because he liked her?

Miroku took his silence as a yes. "You know, you could still apologize. She'd forgive you," He leaned on his staff as Inuyasha kept swinging.

Maybe he could apologize and make things right. Then maybe he could do something about Kikyo being alive. He would have to let it go, leave it in the past like he originally intended to do. But would doing it be as easy as saying it?

"I don't know. I'm going to think about it." Inuyasha muttered. Miroku shrugged and went back to his side of the field. He hoped that Kagome and Inuyasha could settle their differences before anything else happened.

Inuyasha sighed, letting go of Tessaiga to go get a drink of water. As he drank, he heard rustles in the bushed near him. He stood straight and walked over to check the bushes, but when he pushed them away, there was nothing there.

* * *

Kagome brushed the sweat away from her face. She had already shot fifteen arrows and they'd all been perfect. She sat down and crossed her legs.

"You did great, Kagome!" Midoriko exclaimed, walking over to the targets and yanking out the arrows.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed, not having much breath for anymore else. She stood up as Midoriko stepped over to the box and dropped the arrows in. Kagome put her bow in as well, when suddenly something caught her eye.

A flash of blue gray eyes, straight raven colored hair and pale skin went through her mind. She whirled around, scanning her surroundings. She had felt someone's presence, somehow similar to her own.

'_**Could it be . . . Kikyo?!"**_

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, I updated faster than I should have, but I bet you guys are happy! So now what will happen now? Try to figure it out by using the prophecy! And check out the chapter title!**

**Review please!!!**


	9. A battle to the death

**A/N: Well, another chapter is at hand! I hoped I kept you guys guessing! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Simply, I just can't afford the rights.**

**Chapter 9: A battle to the death**

Kagome could have sworn she had seen Kikyo. Maybe it was just a mind trick, and she had only seen a delusion. Her muscles relaxed as she thought this.

"Kagome?" Midoriko had seen a look flash on her student's face, as if she sensed someone near. Kagome looked up.

"Oh, I'm fine." Kagome backed up her statement with a smile, even if it wasn't a real one. Midoriko, though, seemed satisfied with it. Kagome followed her teacher out of the field. As soon as she got to the classroom, the bell rang.

Kagome took her bag and walked out, slightly running from her recent experience. She had never felt someone so close but yet so far. Was Kikyo here? And if she was, why was she?

Kagome could only think of one reason. And she was avoiding him.

She saw Inuyasha come inside from the field. She deliberately walked away from him, taking another path to class. On her way, she bumped into Kouga.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled. Though she knew it should've had an affect on her, it didn't.

She responded casually. "Hi, Kouga." She brushed past him but he caught her arm.

"Why don't we talk over dinner tonight?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Kagome knew this was his tactic to get the girl at his feet, but her heart was with someone else.

Someone who was in dangerous proximity.

"Fleabag, leave the wench alone. She ain't done nothing to make you punish her with your presence." Kagome was stunned Inuyasha was defending her, but the name calling balanced it to the point that she didn't care.

"Whatever, mutt. You're just upset you can't have her."

Inuyasha's hands fisted. "Shut up and leave, mangy wolf. No one wants to talk to you." He brushed past Kagome, barely touching her arm. Even if it was the simples of contact, she blushed.

"Well, Kagome just did. And last time I checked she said she didn't want you interfering in her love life." Kouga smirked, seeing Inuyasha's face.

"Keh. It doesn't matter to me."

Kagome felt a little bad after that comment. If he didn't care, then neither would she. She placed herself in between both of them.

"Though watching you guys bicker like idiots is amusing, I'd rather save face." She sighed, turning to Inuyasha. "You can't talk to me." She jabbed a finger in his chest. She turned to Kouga. "And you can't think I'm going to fall for your trump pickup lines. I'm not that naïve."

She turned and left, pushing through the crowd. Even though she wasn't mad, she still felt the tears sting.

She didn't matter to Inuyasha. All he wanted was his precious Kikyo.

* * *

"Damn," Kikyo almost tripped, but she caught herself on the railing. It was the middle of class but she had gotten lost. Being new and mixed with not knowing how these modern huts were built, she had gotten lost in the mob of students.

"I have to find a way out!" She reached the doors but someone blocked her path before she could.

"And where are you going?" Naraku cornered her. He had been in the vicinity and had seen her dash for the door. Didn't she know the agreement?

"I don't know where I'm going! I have no idea where anything is," She looked at her feet. Naraku roughly took her arm, leading her to her class.

"Well, just follow me then."

Kikyo didn't have a choice as he dragged her away. She wondered when she would see Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome sat in the desk farthest from Inuyasha. She was still hurt about the way he referred to her, so she kept her distance and didn't even glance at him. She kept her gaze on the teacher.

Inuyasha noticed the cold way Kagome was treating him. He wanted to hit himself for being such a jerk, but it seemed every time he wanted to apologize, she was with that bastard! It boiled his blood just seeing Kouga hold her. But she hadn't shown any emotion that he was sure any other girl would have given. But then again, why did he even care anymore? Kikyo was alive and he could find her and reconcile. Wasn't that what he wanted?

Kagome lifted her gaze when she felt something familiar come near. She felt an aura similar to hers and glanced at the door as it opened. She didn't even have to look to know who it was.

Dark straight hair, perfect complexion and blue gray eyes were the most immediate things she noticed. She heard the intake of breath that was surely Inuyasha. Kikyo walked in with a grace that no one else possessed, moved the way others did not. Kagome didn't even bother to glare at her.

Her heart was torn, because she knew Inuyasha would immediately jump to reconcile with her and Kagome would just be a person he had met. Her eyes met Kikyo's and she the hatred in them. She understood. As her reincarnation, she was the one who was to have helped Inuyasha move on, as per her last wish.

But now that she was back, she wanted back what she had carelessly given away. And she knew Inuyasha would be happy with her.

Kikyo sat down, letting out a breath she had been holding. She had seen Inuyasha and she knew that she could still have him. Kagome was still a problem, but as her mission dictated, she would kill her.

Inuyasha wasn't sure on what to do. On the one hand, he wanted to be with Kikyo. On the other, he wanted to apologize to Kagome and try to make it up for her. He had felt the unfamiliar burn of jealousy when she was with Kouga so he knew his feelings for her had grown more than what should have.

He had to choose, but in the end, someone would still end up hurt.

* * *

When the bell rang, Kagome jumped out of her seat in an attempt to avoid Kikyo and Inuyasha. She left before anyone else and she found herself stumbling into the restroom. She could barely contain her tears and she ripped a stall open and broke down when she locked it.

She shouldn't be doing this, none of this was supposed to have happened! She should still be a _normal_ girl at a _normal_ high school with a crush on a _normal_ boy. But no, destiny just had to rear its ugly head in. Why was she even here? She wanted nothing to do with that damn prophecy. She wished Kikyo death. She wished she had never known she was her reincarnation. She wished––

As the thought ran through her mind, she stopped herself. No matter how bad things got, the one thing she would never regret would be the people she had met here. Nothing would change that.

But now, how would this play into finding the jewel?

"Kagome?" She heard a familiar voice enter the bathroom. She scrambled up and wrenched the door opened, relieved to see Sango standing there.

Sango smiled and pulled her into a hug. She was distressed that Kagome was crying and she knew it was Inuyasha's fault. She had already seen Kikyo as well and she was betting that it was part of the reason Kagome was crying.

"Oh, Sango . . . I don't know what to do!" Kagome sobbed into her shoulder. "I don't want to do this anymore! It's too much for me to bear alone. . ." Kagome choked and continued to cry.

Sango smoothed Kagome's hair. " But you're not alone Kagome, haven't you noticed? I'm here. You'll always have someone to listen to your fears, your weaknesses and whatever else." She pulled Kagome back and looked into her eyes. "I'm your best friend, aren't I?"

Kagome smiled through her tears, glad that Sango was there. She knew it was true as well. She had friends, and the issue with Inuyasha was not a good reason to abandon her duties as a priestess. Her crying slowly stopped and the tears dried from her eyes.

She rubbed her eyes. "Thanks, Sango."

"No problem." Sango replied, They exited the bathroom, each one a smile on their faces.

But it was surely wiped off with what was right outside the door.

* * *

Naraku watched as the Higurashi girl ran into the restrooms and he knew he had broken into her resolve. This was the best tome to attack, so he could finish the little group off, now that they were divided.

That was Kikyo's first purpose. To make Kagome and the others doubt their destiny. The second was only if this demon couldn't kill them.

"Let's see the fun begin," Naraku whispered. He threw a bit of powder on the floor and began to chant something in a remote language. But his intention was clear, as the floor started to open up. He chanted to one particular thing only.

He was calling upon the demons of the underworld.

* * *

Kagome gasped as she saw the demon in front of her. It stood as tall as the ceiling and it's aura was much more powerful than the last demon she had fought. It's black beady eyes stared back at Sango and Kagome. It raised a hand to smash them.

"Kagome run!" Sango pushed her out of the way, just as the demon's hand came down. Kagome also noticed several other small demons come out from somewhere. Screams could be heard from the students as the demons entered the classrooms.

Kagome knew she had to fight She skidded to a stop, making Sango look at her.

"Sango, run and get the others! We have to defeat this demon before it destroys half the school and everyone in it!" She ordered. Sango nodded, understanding that Kagome was taking her role more seriously now. She ran to find Miroku and Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha tried to catch up to Kikyo as the class finished. Before he could find her though, he heard screams of terror echo thought the school. Suddenly, he saw Sango run the corner, Miroku in tow. Her eyes were steel as she looked at him.

"Get your ass going, Inuyasha. You have a lot of a explaining to do after we kill this demon," Sango threatened. Inuyasha understood, not needing to ask. Kagome must have gone to her. Where was she anyway?

"Where's Kagome?" He asked, worry lacing his voice. Sango couldn't believe his nerve.

"At the battlefield of course. But they why would you want to know?" She bit back. Inuyasha remained silent. He knew a lost cause when he saw one.

By the time they got to the battle raging in the center of the school, it had already begun. People came from the other classes as well as the teachers. They were giving it everything it had, but it didn't faze the demon at all. Kagome had her hands full, since she was the one leading the entourage.

"Everyone on his side!" Kagome ordered, "If we can make him fall we can defeat him!" Kagome herself ran to the other side, spheres of spiritual energy in her hands. She threw them as hard as she could, into the demon's center, but the miasma the demon was emitting didn't let come an inch close.

"Inuyasha! We need you to use your Tessaiga!" Kagome yelled, running toward them. Inuyasha noticed the scratches and bruises on her and noticed that her clothes had been slashed at. It made him growl.

"Good. I've been itching to kick ass today." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, ripping his charm off and watched it transform. He held it readily in front of him.

Kagome turned around. "Everyone fall back! We've got reinforcements!" She indicated to Inuyasha as everybody scattered.

Inuyasha grinned. This demon was about to get it's worst nightmare. Inuyasha charged and jumped, bringing Tessaiga down with it.

"Ha!" Inuyasha fell back, thinking that he had done enough damage.

It didn't do a thing. Inuyasha gasped as it roared, making everyone scatter. He was frozen as the creature was about to smash his hand on him.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

Kagome didn't know why she did it, but as soon as she could tell what the demon was doing, she ran to push Inuyasha away. He fell to the other side and she braced herself for death.

She had virtually no regrets, only that her mother would be devastated. She knew Inuyasha would blame himself as well, but she hadn't known what else to do!

She didn't want him to die, as much as she could hate him, she loved him. She didn't want him to die in the heat of battle; she wanted him to live happily, even if she wasn't there.

Even if it was with Kikyo.

"KAGOME!" She heard Inuyasha shout.

Kagome didn't feel a thing as the monster's hand enclosed over hers. She knew she would die but she was happy that the last thing she had heard was Inuyasha's voice.

**'**_**Goodbye, Inuyasha.'**_

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I'm being so mean to you guys. Another cliffy! How could I? But don't worry, I already have the next chapter started so if you guys REVIEW then you can get your chapter faster.**

******So will Inuyasha be able to save her? Will Kagome die, as inevitable as it had to Kikyo? Or will she be able to survive? Tune in next time!**

**-Daichilover**


	10. A miracle

**A/N: Here is the other chapter promised for you guys! I left you guys on a cliff and I have the chapter to redeem myself for it!! Read on my fellow readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha! Now let people read the damn story!**

**Chapter 10: A miracle**

Inuyasha had heard Kagome shout his name, frantic for his safety. He felt her push and he fell to the side as she took his place. He saw the monster's hand, ready to smash her.

"KAGOME!"

His shout was lost as the others began to run and try to free Kagome. He couldn't move. He couldn't feel. She was gone and it was his fault. She had run to protect him and he'd done nothing to save her life.

'_**It's happening all over again! No. . . Why?! Why her? Why couldn't it have been me?'**_ He thought frantically. His hand gripped the hilt of his sword, ready to lay vengeance on the demon that had taken Kagome's life. His feelings for her might have been murky, but he felt them strongly enough now. Too bad they were too late

Suddenly, a light began to push from between the demon's fingers, purifying it. As the demon began to cry in pain, Inuyasha saw the figure he's thought he'd never see alive again.

'_**Kagome!'**_

* * *

At first, Kagome had felt nothing. Maybe she had already died? That would explain why she felt no pain. Hopefully, she made it to heaven. When she opened her eyes, she was in a dark place, somewhere so dark that even her eyes could not adjust to it.

"Kagome, you shouldn't be here."

Kagome gasped and almost choked. The voice she heard . . . _**'No it couldn't be. . .'**_

"Dad?" Her voice sounded hopeful and it would have been stupid no to say so. Dieing was alright if Kagome could see her father again. Suddenly, the room was filled with bright light and her father stepped out from the shadows.

"You have to go back, honey. Your mission hasn't finished yet." He smiled and Kagome felt as it the world had been put right again. But his words pierced her.

"No dad! I want to stay here! With you! Please?" She pleaded to no avail. Her father shook his head.

"No, Kagome. You have to go back." He made eye contact. "You must be able to bring the forces of evil on their knees, and you must save the people." He closed the distance with two long strides and wrapped hi arms around his daughter. "I've missed you, your mother, gramps and Souta. How do you think they would react if they found out you had died?"

The breath left Kagome's lungs. How could she do that to her mother? Was she so selfish that she would leave the world to fend for itself, her friends and family in grief as well?

"Am I dead, dad?" She asked, fearing she was too late.

"I don't think so but there's a boat over there," He let go and pointed to the boat that was perched on the river bed. "If you choose to, you can go back. But if you want to stay . . ." He trailed off.

"I'm under no obligation?" She asked, hesitant. My father nodded, his face grim. Would it really matter if she stayed to not?

"Then I guess this is goodbye," Kagome hugged her father and stepped away. No sooner had she done this, that the place where she was in started to shimmer away.

* * *

Kagome woke up and noticed she was flat on her back under the demon's hand, but she wasn't being crushed. A barrier of spiritual power had appeared, probably from the instinct to protect herself. Kagome concentrated on the barrier making it grow larger and larger to the point that she could stand up. The demon's hand was melted away by her powers and she was able to see everyone, including Inuyasha's shocked face.

"I see you're harder to take down," A voice rumbled. It echoed across the walls and into the ears of anyone who was there. "Give up. You will die and I will win. I will get the Shikon jewel!"

Kagome whirled around but she couldn't tell from where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you? And why do you want the Shikon jewel?" She demanded to the ceiling. She wasn't sure, but she had to try something.

Inuyasha was still shocked to see Kagome. He was sure she had died, but he guessed the barrier must have protected her. She was looking for the voice, as was he. He smelled the air, wondering if he could catch a whiff of the person who had spoken.

"Why would I tell you?" The voice asked, taunting. Kagome balled her fists in anger.

"Show yourself!"

"Very well,"

Naraku knew that showing himself would blow his cover, but he was confident that he could defeat them. He had been floating near the second floor, far for anyone to notice him.

As he stepped out, hisses were heard among the crowd that had come together to fight. Kagome looked up from where she was standing, fury written in her eyes.

"Naraku! Stop trying to look for he jewel! It will only destroy you!" She yelled. In fact, the jewel would consume him, down to his very soul. Even though he had tried to kill her, there were just some things nobody should go through.

"Fools," His cold smile made Kagome growl. "I will get what I want, no matter the price. Kill them," He indicated the demons that were still alive toward her.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as the horde of demons charged at Kagome. She only smirked.

"You don't know what you're up against,"

The barrier became apparent as the demons began to be purified by it. Kagome was holding her own against them. Sango turned to Miroku

"Miroku, we have to help her! She can only hold the barrier for so long," She pleaded, holding her Hiraikoutsu up. Miroku nodded, knowing that Kagome would need the help. But just as they began to run toward her, a barrier much larger stopped them.

"What the hell?" Sango banged on the barrier. Kagome wasn't putting this up so who was?

Kagome glanced at her right and saw her friends futile attempts to get through the barrier someone must have put. Kagome sensed Kikyo was near so this would have to be her own barrier.

'_**Huh, figures she would be working with Naraku.'**_

She would have to fight all these demons on her own then Or she could try to disable the barrier around her; she was sure she could do it.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome was thinking. He had to do something, anything to help her get out. Before he could move though, Kikyo came from out of hiding and planted a barrier around him.

"Kikyo! What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, banging on the barrier. It hurt him but he had to get out. For Kagome's sake.

"No, Inuyasha. You are mine! You will not go and saver her!" Kikyo yelled, her voice shrill. Now that she finally had the chance to stay with Inuyasha, she would never let him near Kagome.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kikyo wasn't going to help Kagome. What had happened to the Kikyo he had known? This wasn't how Kikyo used to be like. All he could do was watch helplessly as Kagome tried to fight.

'_**Damn it all!'**_

* * *

Kagome saw her. She saw Kikyo near Inuyasha. She turned away from them, fearing that if she got too angry, she wouldn't be able to fight right. Spheres of spiritual energy came easily to her hands. She hurled the spheres at the demons, releasing the barrier.

The bigger demon was the bigger problem. She had to kill that one first. But how could she do it? She glanced around at her surroundings to find something useful. She spied a bow and an arrow beside it.

'_**That's it! I can hit it with an arrow!' **_

She dove for it, but the demon caught on and tried to stop her by knocking her down. She tumbled over but fell near the weapon she had been seeking. She grabbed the bow, despite the throbbing of her head from the hit, and placed the arrow on it.

"Take this!" She let the arrow fly, and watched as the pink light surrounded it. As it reached the demon, it disappeared.

"What?" She yelled, shocked. Naraku laughed at her.

"You see? You will never be able to defeat me!"

Kagome was devastated. What else could she do? She was exhausted, and she doubted she could do anything more. As she felt the despair creep in, she tried to get a sense for an aura.

Suddenly, the demon stopped moving. Kagome was about to take a run for it when she noticed the arrow dislodged inside the demon. The demon began to be engulfed in the light.

'_**So it did hit!'**_

The demon was literally being dissolved into nothing. As it became apparent, Naraku's face lost the smug look. He was actually afraid she might win. Instead of risking it, Naraku suddenly made all the other demons retreat.

"Kikyo!" He yelled, glaring at her. Kikyo followed the order, took down the barriers and made a run for it.

Inuyasha ran the minute he was able to leave the confines of the barrier. He ran over to Kagome, who was still staring at the place the demon had dissolved in. It was now a pile of ashes and no threat to anyone.

"Kagome!" He grabbed her into a hug. "I thought you were gone!"

Kagome felt relieved as soon as Inuyasha's arms were around her. She hugged back.

"I was, kind of."

Inuyasha closed his eyes. He hadn't realized the real danger and he had almost paid for it.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. Forgive me, please"

Inuyasha's sudden apology threw Kagome off for a second. Then she realized what he was talking about.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Kagome whispered, as she closed her eyes and the numbness of unconsciousness taking her. She fell limp against Inuyasha, who was able to support her weight easily. He carefully lifted her up into his arms, making sure that she didn't hurt. He carried her to Sango and Miroku, who had watched form afar.

"Kagome! Is she alright?" Sango asked, examining Kagome. She was all banged and bruised, and had a small gash on her head.

"We have to take her to the hospital," Inuyasha pushed from between them. They followed him out to his car. He put Kagome in the back seat. He turned to Sango and Miroku.

"Can you guys go tell her mother what's happened? I think she'll want to know."

Miroku nodded. "We'll go get her and meet you at the hospital."

Inuyasha nodded. "Alright then. Let's get going."

* * *

Kikyo watched as Naraku paced his study.

"How could I let this happen?" He picked up a glass that had been sitting on his desk and chunked it at the wall. It broke with a sharp sound, making Kikyo jump. The little pieces fell the floor and Naraku stepped on them as he continued to move.

"We have to hide, somewhere hard to find." He stopped for a minute, his hand on his chin in a thoughtful way. Suddenly his face lit up with an idea.

"We're going back to your era." He said, pointing to Kikyo. Her face pulled into a confused expression.

"How are you going to do that?" She asked, rubbing her hands in nervousness. She didn't like the sound of it. She didn't want to go back either. Naraku turned to her.

"There's a well near here. It's guarded by that girl's family. If we're clever enough, we can get through without them noticing." He grabbed a jacket and pulled Kikyo to her feet.

"Plus, the jewel is there. If I can find it in the past, I can control the future." They got into his car and he drove off toward the Higurashi shrine.

* * *

Sango and Miroku pulled up to Kagome's house in record time. They climbed the steps as fast as they could, but Sango made it up first. She banged on the door until someone opened up.

"Sango? Is that you?" Isuzu asked, opening the door. She knew Sango when she had gone up to the school when Kagome had left her lunch. She looked horrible; her hair was a mess, she was scratched and bruised as well. Isuzu held a hand up to her mouth.

"What happened?" She whispered, already knowing something was wrong. Sango gulped.

"Kagome's been taken to the hospital. The school was attacked and she got hurt. We have to hurry," She grabbed Isuzu's hand and pulled her out. Isuzu pulled back though.

"Wait! We need to get the others as well!" Sango nodded her agreement and let Kagome's mother get the rest of her family. Soon, they came back down and ran down the steps of the shrine. Miroku had barely been able to get up and was grumbling as they piled into his car.

"What exactly happened? How did Kagome get hurt?" Isuzu asked, leaning in on Sango's seat. Sango sighed.

"It started earlier today, with Kikyo. I don't know how, but she got into the school as a student. Kagome got upset and went into the bathroom. I followed her and after she felt better we went back outside to find the demon already there." Sango took a deep breath before she continued. "When we went looking for Inuyasha, Kikyo must have shown up and but a barrier around her and the big demon. We weren't able to help her when the demon tried to crush her."

Isuzu gasped as she heard this. "Is she that bad?" She started to cry and she leaned in into her father.

Sango felt bad for her. She didn't deserve to go through this. "She's not as bad as you think. Somehow, she was able to put up a barrier as well and it saved her life."

"Oh, thank Kami!" Isuzu said, still teary eyed. She forced herself not to have a break down.

"After that, she got up and shot an arrow at the demon. At first we though it didn't work but it ended up blasting the demon to smithereens,"

"She get's it from me." Gramps added, smiling in pride for his granddaughter.

Sango shrugged. "Well, she did defeat it single handedly. But right after that, when Inuyasha ran to her, she collapsed and he immediately took her to the hospital." Sango finished, turning around in her seat to look at Kagome's mom.

"She's going to be okay, Mrs. Higurashi."

Isuzu nodded. She was sure as well, since Inuyasha was with Kagome. She owed him twice, each time for saving her daughter. But as happy as she was for that, she couldn't help but think how in the world Kikyo ended up at that school. Someone must have really wanted her daughter dead.

She shuddered. "So Inuyasha is with her?"

Finally, Miroku answered. "Yes and we're already here."

* * *

Inuyasha sat stone-faced next to Kagome. His ears twitched with every beeping sound from the EKG monitor on the other side of the bed. He strained to hear Kagome's shallow breaths. He couldn't believe the fool he had been. He was stupid, plain and simple.

And now Kagome was paying the price.

Although, the doctor had assured him that her injuries were nothing serious, he still felt that she could just. . .slip away from him again.

He had apologized, but he still felt the overwhelming blame on his shoulders. He should've gone after her, he should have been able to save her! But no, he had to go to Kikyo. She wasn't even the same anymore. Though she did look the same in physical appearance, her heart was gone. He could feel the emptiness in her. She had no love for anything, not like back then, when even if had been her enemy injured, she would have helped out of the goodness of her heart.

She certainly didn't want to help Kagome.

"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome whispered in her sleep. Inuyasha's ears perked up, but when he saw that she still wasn't waking up, his ears drooped. It was clear now the feelings he hadn't been able to recognize earlier. The jealousy, the hurt he felt when she didn't so much as give him a second of her time, the reason he watched her and felt that he could watch her forever. His heart swelled at the mere thought of her and he knew what was going on.

He loved her. More than anything else in the world.

The price for the knowledge had been heavy, though. It took him Kagome's near death experience to finally realize it. He grabbed Kagome's hand. He'd tell her the minute she'd wake up his real feelings.

He hoped she wouldn't say no.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think that was a cliffy, was it? Oh well. During the middle of the chapter, I noticed the total Harry Potter moment there. I don't know if you guys did or not. I didn't realize it until I reread it to see if the grammar was correct. I have the seventh book and that's where the scene comes from. You can point it out and agree with me, but don't kill me for it. I didn't want to use it on purpose, it just . . . happened. **

**So. . . What will Inuyasha do when Kagome wakes up? Will she be able to forgive him? And with the Higurashi's gone, will Naraku get through the well? Find out in the next chapter!**

**-Daichi**

**P.S Please review!!! I got four last chapter so let's shoot for five, shall we**?


	11. Interruptions and Involvement

**A/n: Hey its me!!!!! Daichi here with the latest chapter of prophecy! Enough with my rambling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Even if I wished upon the mightiest star, it would still not let me off the hook for saying, "I do not own," *Runs away and sobs in a corner***

**Chapter 11:**

Inuyasha sighed, watching the girl in front of him. He pulled back the hair from her face and his hand lingered longingly on it. He wanted her to open her eyes, so he could tell her the feelings that were eating him on the inside.

Suddenly, her breathing changed and her eyes began to flutter open. Inuyasha's ears perked up when he hear her voice.

"Where. . . am I?"

Kagome felt exhausted. She tried to sit up, but a clawed hand pushed her back down.

"Don't try to get up yet. You're still pretty hurt,"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat to see Inuyasha. She lay on her back obediently and watched as Inuyasha stared back. He looked as if he wanted to say something, something important.

She turned her face away. She hoped it wouldn't be about her feelings. They were probably obvious and he was just going to tell her no.

Inuyasha couldn't seem to find his words. He had practiced while Kagome was asleep, but he guessed those were two different things.

Finally, he was able to start a sentence. "Kagome, I--"

"Kagome!" Isuzu burst into the room, banging the door loudly on the wall. Inuyasha was surprised to see her there. Isuzu flung herself on a bewildered Kagome. "Oh honey, are you alright?" She looked up to examine her. Her hands fluttered over her daughter, not sure where she could pat her. She didn't want to hurt her more.

"I'm fine, mom." Kagome smiled, letting herself be crushed one more time.

"I know, honey." She let go of Kagome and turned to Inuyasha. "And I have you to thank for that." She placed a hand on his arm.

"I didn't exa--"

Isuzu hushed him. "Don't tell me you didn't. If you hadn't cared, you would have left my daughter the first time. I owe you for saving my daughter. Thank you."

Inuyasha stood silent. Of course he protected Kagome. Why wouldn't he? If she were gone, he'd have no purpose in life. He watched the interaction of Kagome and her family. They seemed very happy, even if she didn't have her father.

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard his mother's voice.

"Inuyasha?" she glanced into the room hesitantly, scanning around. Her eyes fell upon Inuyasha and she gasped, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha!" She ran to hug him. Inuyasha hugged her back.

"Mom. . ."

Izayoi smiled through her tears. "Oh yeah. You're not a kid anymore, am I right?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped. He didn't want his mother to feel hurt. He rolled his eyes and stretched out his arms.

"Go on, mom." His mother squealed and hugged him. He heard a chuckle at the door.

"I've seen you've gotten soft, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up to see his father leaning on the doorway.

"Dad," Inuyasha smiled. Inutaisho walked in.

"Hello, everyone." He gave a small bow to Kagome and her family. "My name is Inutaisho Takahashi." He outstretched his hand toward Isuzu. "Glad to meet the family of the now famous Kagome Higurashi." He smiled. Isuzu shook his hand.

Kagome watched with a wary eye. Inuyasha's mother surprised her. She looked very young and since Inuyasha was at least five hundred years old, then how old was she if she was human? Kagome gaze then fell upon Inuyasha's father, who was clearly demon. Just his aura was enough to tell that he was very powerful.

Izayoi walked over to Kagome. "Hello, Kagome dear. I've heard a lot about you." She smiled.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Really?"

Izayoi nodded. "Inuyasha goes on and on about you sometimes! I swear, by the sound of it seems like he's in lo--"

"Mom. . ." Inuyasha growled lightly.

Izayoi laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, honey. I get carried away, you know." She turned to Kagome with a smile and leaned in to her ear.

"We'll talk about my son later and you can ask me the question I can see in your pretty little face." She gave a small pinch to Kagome's cheek.

"Well, Inuyasha, your mother and I need to talk with Mrs. Higurashi and her father." Inutaisho nodded to them, opening the door.

"Kagome, get some rest." Isuzu gave a small kiss to her daughter and walked out with her father.

* * *

"It's happening,"

Inutaisho sighed as Isuzu said the words. He had known for while that it was going to happen, but he had hoped in vain that it wouldn't happen.

"What do we do now?" Izayoi asked, worried. Isuzu walked down the hallway and the other's followed. They found a small room and took advantage of it.

"We can do nothing," Gramps said, his arms crossed. "We have no control over the situation.

Izayoi and Inutaisho exchanged a look. "Your husband never found anything?" Inutaisho cautiously asked. He had known Kentsu in his earlier days as a college student and had been his best man when he had gotten married.

Isuzu shook her head. "No. He died before he found anything substantial." She sat down in a chair near her. "It's been a long time since the last time we met." She gave Izayoi a smile. "And you haven't aged a bit in the last ten years,"

Izayoi laughed softly. "The perks of being mated with a demon," She grabbed another chair and sat down, smoothing the dress she had on.

"It has been long." Inutaisho put his hands in his pocket. "The last time we talked was the night of Kentsu's death."

Izayoi remembered it perfectly. She had been there when the murder occurred. Kagome had been at a friends house, spending the night, and Isuzu had and Kentsu had taken advantage of the time to find out more about the prophecy. He had just gone to outside to get some books he had, but when she came to help him after five minutes, she found him dead. There were three holes in his head and the first thing she had done was call Inutaisho.

When they came, the ambulance came with them. Between all of them, they kept it secret. Isuzu had never told Kagome the details of her father's death and neither did she tell him he had been murdered.

"Yes. But as I said before, we can do nothing. It's up to them now." Gramps sighed. Izayoi frowned. "If only Inuyasha had never met that Kikyo! He would have never been mixed up in any of this. And neither would have Kagome."

"But she's back. They stole part of Kagome's soul and revived her with it." She glared at the floor. "Now everyone's involved and Kikyo and whoever she's working with are on the run." She glanced up to Inutaisho. "Where do you think they'll go?"

Inutaisho's face turned grim with his sudden realization. "Through the well," He whispered.

Izayoi and Isuzu gasped. Isuzu slapped a hand to her forehead. How could she have forgotten? She was the only one who could guard the well, apart from Kagome.

"We have to get there before they do!" Isuzu jumped up and ran to the door. A hand caught her wrist and she turned to face her father.

"It's too late. They would have gone already." He let her go. "Right now, we have to focus on Kagome and the others. It's unavoidable. They will have to go through the well to stop them."

Izayoi rose to her feet. "You mean, they have to go back?"

"Yes."

Izayoi raised a hand to her mouth and turned to Inutaisho. "Inutaisho! What are we going to do?"

He shook his head. "Inuyasha has to accept his destiny. We cannot interfere."

Izayoi stood still. She didn't want Inuyasha to go. Especially back to the era he had been born in. An era where they spurned half demons. But if Kagome went, and the others too, he wouldn't be lonely.

"Is Kagome going?" She asked Isuzu.

"I don't know. I'm going to talk to her."

Izayoi nodded. "Alright. Inutaisho let's go. We have to talk to Inuyasha as well." She grabbed her husband's hand ready to walk out when Isuzu spoke.

"Izayoi, thank you for taking my daughter in your academy."

Izayoi glanced back and smiled. "No problem."

Hand in hand, she and Inutaisho left. Isuzu watched them leave.

She had a feeling their next meeting would be very soon.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Naraku hissed. Kikyo had fallen behind while climbing the stairs to the shrine. Kikyo glared back at him, but didn't respond. She didn't have the strength.

Naraku glared at the woman. The only reason he had her with him was because she was useful. If she had been any other, he would have tossed them over the highest cliff.

And he wouldn't have cared.

They reached the shrine and Naraku glanced the surroundings. The house was silent and there were no lights on. He smirked. They must have left. This was easier that he had thought.

But when he got the well, he found he couldn't touch it.

"Damn!" He cursed, holding his hand. He had tried to open the well, but had spiritual energy shock him. He turned to Kikyo.

"Take off the seals."

Kikyo glared. "No,"

"Why not?"

"Because they're not mine to take off. They were put here for a reason," She hissed.

In less time than she could blink, Naraku snatched her from her hair and threw her across the room.

"It would be in your best interest to take those seals off." He whispered to her, grabbing her by the hair. "Don't forget who brought you here. I could just easily take you back to hell."

Kikyo whimpered but nodded. He let her go and pushed her to the well.

Kikyo grabbed the edge so as not to fall. Her head was throbbing, and her body hurt. She didn't want to take the seals off, but if she wanted to see Inuyasha, then she would do it.

She placed her hand over the seals. They disappeared easily.

"Now was that hard to do?" Naraku cocked an eyebrow at her. She didn't respond but he pushed her to the well again.

"Ladies first," He laughed, and pushed her down the well. She screamed, but Naraku didn't care. He threw his feet over and jumped.

"Shikon Jewel, you will be mine!"

* * *

Kagome was now alone with Inuyasha and her brother. Souta, picking up the vibes in the room excused himself to go to the vending machine in the hallway.

Now they were completely alone.

Inuyasha twiddled his thumbs as he tried to think of something to say. He so desperately wanted to tell her his feelings but he was so afraid he would tell him no. Who wouldn't? With what he did, he would deserve it.

Inuyasha's silence bothered Kagome. She was sure that he felt nothing for her, that his thoughts were only with Kikyo. She wanted him to tell her without sugar-coating anything. Maybe then she could move on with her life.

"Kagome, I have something important to tell you." His lifted up his eyes to gaze into Kagome's. She stared back with as much intensity.

"Kagome, I know was wrong," He paused. "and I'm sorry."

His dog ear drooped just a fraction. He knew he had already said it, but he needed to say something.

Kagome nodded. "I forgive you, all the same. I just wanted you to apologize." She spoke softly, a smile spreading across her face.

Inuyasha smiled in response, making Kagome's heart rate sped up. To her embarrassment, the heart monitor recorded it and the beeping sound was faster for a few seconds. Kagome blushed.

"Kagome, what happened while you were. . . knocked out?" He asked, leaning in as Kagome sighed. She knew she had to tell the story.

"When the demon's hand fell on me, I didn't feel anything. It was numbness that spread through my whole body. I thought I had already died." Her voice choked a little at the last part, but it was normal when she spoke again. " When I opened my eyes, it was dark. I heard a voice, telling me that I didn't belong there." Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she looked at Inuyasha. "It was my father. He came to me and told me that I shouldn't die. I had a choice to stay with him and move on, or come back here."

"I guess I know your choice." Inuyasha gave her a small smile and took her hand lightly in his. The contact made Kagome blush. "I am glad you came back, because I don't know what I would've done."

Kagome's voice faltered. "Out of guilt, right?" She took her hand away. "Of course, what else?" She stared at the wall, refusing to look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. "No! That's not it at all! The fact is. . ." he trailed off, not being able to finish his sentence.

"The fact is what?" Kagome crossed her arms as she waited for Inuyasha's response.

Inuyasha stuttered. "I-uh, you see--"

Suddenly the door burst open again, revealing Sango and a out-of-breath Miroku, who was clutching the doorknob.

"See? I told you it was this room!" Sango nudged Miroku, who still hadn't raised himself up.

"But why the stairs, dear Sango? I almost died!" He exclaimed, looking at her. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, Miroku." She turned to face Inuyasha and Kagome and suddenly, she had the feeling she should leave. Kagome and her exchanged a look and as soon as she could, Sango strode from out the room.

"Hey, Miroku, I'm hungry. Let's go down the cafeteria," She pulled Miroku who started to yell, "NOOOOO!!!!" as she dragged him away.

Inuyasha sighed. If they had more interruptions he wasn't sure if he could get the nerve to tell Kagome how he felt. He turned to her and stared at for a second. He took a deep breath.

"Kagome, I--" He started, leaning toward Kagome. He held both of her hands, but suddenly his father opened the door.

"Inuyasha, it's time to go." Inutaisho glanced at his son's hands and raised an eyebrow. "Am I. . . interrupting something?" He asked hesitantly. Kagome turned tomato red and Inuyasha sighed. He wouldn't be able to tell her yet. He let Kagome's hands and turned to her again.

"Get better soon, okay?" He give her a quick kiss on her forehead and walked out with his father, his mother in right behind him..

Kagome watched as he left, the faintest blush still on her cheeks. Her mother came in and sat down by her.

"You like him, don't you?"

The sudden fact from her mother caught Kagome off guard. "How did you know?" She whispered, hoping no one had heard. Her mother laughed, the sound of it music to Kagome's ears. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed.

"Honey, I was in love once too, you know." Isuzu sighed, the memories of her late husband filling her mind. "And it is written all over your face." She patted Kagome's head as she smiled.

Kagome sighed. "I guess. But what do I do? He might not like me," Kagome frowned, her hands fisting in the sheets. She didn't know what she's do if he flat out rejected her.

Isuzu stroked her daughter's hair. "I don't think that. He saved you twice already. What does that say of him?"

"He was guilty for it."

Isuzu shook her head. "I don't think so. I saw the look on his face when I came in. It was tragic." She stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to get some of your things, ok?" She blew a kiss to her daughter and left.

Kagome stared blankly at the ceiling.

'_**Could Inuyasha really like me?'**_

* * *

Isuzu ran down the stairs and out the hospital door. She had to go check the well. She had to know whether or not she would have to let her daughter go. She grabbed the bus, spilling out the change in a heartbeat.

She arrived and she climbed the steps easily. She was so used to it that it didn't bother her. She hurried to the shrine and wrenched open the door.

She gasped.

The seal was gone and the well top had been removed. It was too late.

"Damn," Isuzu ran back to the house, grabbed her daughter's things and back on the bus. It was too late. Kagome would have to leave and she didn't know for how long. But Kagome was strong and she trusted her. If Inuyasha went, she knew that Kagome would be taken care of.

She sighed.

It was time to tell Kagome.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think? Tell me!!! So now we know Inuyasha's parents were also in the know!!! Another twist! And poor Inuyasha wasn't able to tell her about his feelings. Sorry you guys, but that's the way it had to be. Now we know how Kagome's father died. And Naraku and Kikyo made it to the other side! Oh no, what will the gang do? Find out in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!!!**

**P.S Thanks for the reviews you guys!!!! I asked for five and I got six! Why don't we try for seven?**


	12. A resolve

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm back!!! I have the next chapter!!! Things get more deeper into the plot so keep up with me. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to do this fast! I-do-not-own!!!**

**Chapter 12: A resolve**

Inuyasha could feel the tense atmosphere his parents were emitting. Something must have happened for them to just leave like that. He glanced at his mother, whose face had worry plastered on it. His father was more in control, but he could still feel it leaking through.

The car ride home was even worse. They wouldn't even talk to him, even though he'd just had a near death experience. Or maybe that was only for Kagome.

Whatever the reason was, he wanted to know. Now.

"Mom, dad. Why are you guys acting so weird?" He demanded.

Izayoi and Inutaisho both sighed and exchanged a look. Izayoi was the first to respond.

"Inuyasha, listen to me." She caressed his face. "We know what happened in the school and we know exactly why."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "How?"

Izayoi pursed her lips. "Bring me your school books and I'll show you." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. Inutaisho turned to his wife.

"Are you sure we have to tell him now?" He moved beside to stand beside his wife, who was biting her lip.

"Yes. He needs more time to think about this. Kagome already has a reason to go. Inuyasha must find his."

Inutaisho nodded and said no more.

Inuyasha cam back downstairs with his books. "Mom, what's this all about?" He handed her the books and stood back. What could his mother want with his books?

'_**Unless. . . No, it couldn't be. . .'**_

He stood still as his mother took one of his books and flipped the page with ease. She looked up from the page.

"I'm sure you already know this, but there's more to it than that." She held out the book and even before Inuyasha laid eyes on it, he knew what it was.

The prophecy.

His knuckles turned white as he held the books.

"Why?"

Izayoi glanced at him. "What?"

Inuyasha anger rose. "Why are you showing me this?! You know I don't want anything to do with this damn prophecy! It's why Kikyo died!" He yelled, his voice raising.

Izayoi frowned. "Inuyasha, you have to let of the past. If you don't you'll never move on!" She shouted, her patience breaking. "What about everybody here? What about your life? You'll never be able to live like you once did if you don't let go."

Inuyasha turned away from her, crossing his arms in defiance. "My life doesn't matter! I don't care about any of that stuff!" He replied gruffly, glancing at his mother.

"And Kagome's life?"

Inuyasha froze where he was standing. "What do you mean?" He turned to his mother slowly.

Izayoi softened her tone. "It's apparent, after the attacks and what I've been told of the battle, that Kikyo isn't just here for nothing. My guess is that Kagome is being targeted by Kikyo."

"Targeted?"

Izayoi gently placed an arm on Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, Kikyo is out to kill Kagome."

"What?"

"She's trying to kill her, Inuyasha! Can't you understand that?" Izayoi shouted, her grip tightening. "Do you think Kagome can do this on her own? She ended up in the hospital today _because_ of Kikyo." She let go of Inuyasha and glanced away anxiously.

Inuyasha bristled. "Kikyo wouldn't do that! She's being controlled!"

Izayoi frowned and threw her hands up in defeat. " Inutaisho, please try to put some sense in him." She sighed, shaking her head and moved toward the stairs. She was tired and arguing with Inuyasha tired her. In reality, she didn't want to argue but he kept being so thick-headed. . . And she feared that poor Kagome would be the one to pay for it.

Inutaisho finally moved from the position from where he had been standing. "Inuyasha." He gazed at him firmly. He wanted to get his point across.

"So now you're going to start chewing me out? Great." Inuyasha was somewhere between angry and upset. He was angry because even though he had defended Kikyo, he felt that he had lied. He had seen her today and he had even admitted it to himself. . . But he didn't like the idea that she was trying to kill her. She wouldn't do that. . Would she?

"I'm not going to chide you, Inuyasha. But I am going to make accept the reality of the situation." He walked up to his son and though they around the same height, Inuyasha suddenly felt small. His father took on a cold expression. "If you stand by and do nothing, someone will end up getting hurt. Or killed."

Inuyasha fisted his hands but kept his gaze level.

Inutaisho noticed how his hands fisted and resisted the urge to grin. His plan was working. "Most likely, it'll be Kagome. Then what will you do?" He asked.

"I'd save her."

Inutaisho laughed and turned to look at him again. "But what if it's too late? What if she's . . . _dead_?"

Something in Inuyasha finally clicked and he realized what mother had tried to point out to him subliminally. If he didn't accept his destiny, if he let the past control his present and future, Kagome could die. If he didn't stop having that soft spot for Kikyo, Naraku might use it against him.

Inutaisho inwardly sighed. He didn't want to be so harsh, which he was sure that was what his mother had been trying to do, but since his son was being thick-headed, he had to tell him without mercy. He turned to leave, wanting nothing more than to lay down. He'd leave his son think, but he was sure with what he had just told him, he'd say yes.

Inuyasha didn't mind his father leaving. He knew that even though his parents were trying to persuade him, he still had his own free will. He decided to take a walk around the gardens behind his house. He left through the back door, leaving it open just enough to make sure it wouldn't lock when he came back.

He stepped out and started to walk. As he did, he looked up at the sky, watching the sky twinkle with an unearthly shine.

'_**Just like Kagome.' **_

He smiled as he thought that line. It was true. She was like a shooting star that, if he didn't catch her fast, she'd slip away and he would never see her again. He closed his eyes, made his decision and whispered it many times, to make sure he wouldn't forget.

"I'll protect you Kagome, I promise you."

* * *

"Mom? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, concern lining her voice. She placed a hand on her mother's arm and Isuzu jumped, startled. She had been thinking about how she would explain to Kagome what she had to do. She shifted nervously in her seat.

"I'm alright, honey." She smiled, trying to convey her sincerity. "Besides, I'm the one who should be asking that." She glanced at Kagome's injuries. "Does anything hurt?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, mom. Everything's fine." She sighed and laid down on the uncomfortably hard pillow. "I'm just. . . I don't know." She closed her eyes. "I feel something is going to happen."

Isuzu sat silent, wondering whether Kagome would figure it out herself. She glanced outside and smiled softly as the stars twinkled in the distance. She stood up and moved toward the window, opening it.

"Mom?"

Isuzu knew she had to tell her daughter tonight. She needed to know her own destiny, and the way to succeed. She'd already been hurt many times, and if Kagome didn't do anything, she'd end up like her father.

Dead.

Isuzu slowly turned around, facing a now sitting up Kagome, with a soft, serene smile. She didn't have to like it but she knew it was for her daughter. Hopefully Inuyasha would go, because then she could rest easier at night.

"Kagome, I have to tell you something very important." she looked at he dead in the eye. "But I want you to listen to me carefully, for your decisions will affect the future of this world."

Kagome sat up straighter, her ears open for listening. She had felt this coming on too, but she didn't know exactly what would be told to her.

"Go ahead."

Isuzu nodded and began her tale. "A long time ago, back before the feudal era, there was a time where demons and humans lived together in harmony." Isuzu smiled and turned to glance at the stars. "There were still conflicts, but most were solved through peaceful resolution." Kagome watched as her mother's expression changed. She looked depressed and sorrowful.

"But evil demons living in exile on the outer islands of Japan began to destroy the peace. They began to want power and their greed turned their hearts to stone." Isuzu began to step toward her seat. "They started a bloody war, a war so horrible, the records of it were destroyed. During this time, a powerful Miko created the Shikon jewel, a new source of power that was to be used as a last resort to expel the evil demons." Isuzu reached her chair, and slowly sat down, suddenly becoming tired.

"The demons found out about it and attempted to capture it. The Miko saw no other alternate then to trap those demons inside the very jewel. Thus, the jewel was not evil nor was it good. The only way it can for it to become either, depended on the user. At the time of the sealing, the Miko gave a prophecy that would reverberate through our history."

Isuzu reached in her purse, and scrambled around for something. She pulled out a small scroll that looked ancient and worn. She unrolled it carefully and handed it to Kagome.

Wide-eyed, Kagome took the paper and began to read it out loud.

"_**Light and darkness will fight but one will prevail,**_

_**If the darkness wins we will not have a future.**_

_**The way to win is one of choices and things that cannot be avoided.**_

_**Only four people will be able to win**_

_**all have to know within,**_

_**that each will have to overcome**_

_**something that they have not done.**_

_**But beware, there will be one who will cause jealousy and doubt among the four,**_

_**but they must stay as strong as before.**_

_**Neither dead or alive**_

_**She will try to cause pain inside**_

_**The monk, the hanyou, the slayer and the Miko will have to fight for what they love.**_

_**As love conquers all and the light will once again shine from above."**_

Kagome's dropped in shock. It was the same one Kaede had read to her the first night of her Miko training. She looked up and held the scroll up.

"You knew about this?" Kagome's incredulous voice cracked some octaves higher than normal.

Isuzu wanted to shrink in the chair, but she maintained her composure. "Yes. Your father and I knew from the beginning." She gazed at her daughter as she slowly laid down again.

Kagome couldn't believe it. The prophecy. . . Her mother. . . Did that mean she knew that it was talking about her? But then, if it was talking about her wouldn't that mean that the rest of the people mentioned in the prophecy were. . . Her friends? As she thought about it, the more it became clear. It wasn't just a coincidence that she had a demon slayer, monk and a hanyou for friends.

It was destiny calling her.

Kagome sighed and turned to look at her mother. "You know it's me, right? The Miko they talk about?"

Isuzu nodded. "Yes and your friends too. I talked to Inuyasha's parents, but I don't know whether he'd decided yet."

"Decided?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Yes. Every person has the power to create their own destiny, but since your's is laid out for you it would be difficult. Still, the person has to choose whether to accept it or not." Isuzu sighed. "Your father tried to do that and he's gone now." She looked up at Kagome. "I don't want to lose you either."

Kagome smiled softly. "I had already made my decision." She closed her eyes. "I'm prepared for anything that can be thrown at me."

Isuzu nodded. "Good, because, you're going to have to go after Naraku and Kikyo."

Kagome's smile was wiped off. "What do you mean? "You know the well we guard?" Isuzu tilted her head.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded. She visualized the seal covered well in the small shrine back at her house.

"Well, it's actually a time portal to the feudal era."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "What?! Are you serious, mom?" Kagome sat up and scooted closer, her expression the same.

Isuzu glanced at her. "They managed to get through the well. I imagine they are on the other side."

Kagome gasped. "But why do they want to go back to the feudal era?" Kagome couldn't think of a legitimate reason for it.

Isuzu tapped a finger to her chin. "I think it's because they both come from that time. Or at least, Kikyo does."

Kagome groaned as she hit her pillows, wincing when her head throbbed. How could this happened so suddenly? She had barely started a new school and now she had to save the world? She rubbed her face with her hands in order to get some of the frustration out. She was being overwhelmed but since she had already made her own decision, she was going to act upon it.

But the one thing she didn't want was to involve other people. Especially Inuyasha.

Kagome turned on her side as she thought. She was strong enough to defeat Naraku by herself, wasn't she? She could take him on without any help.

So she decided to go alone.

'_**I can do this. No one needs to get hurt and the prophecy still gets to be fulfilled. No one will be affected and they can keep living their lives. This is my battle.'**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sango and Miroku found themselves both a local diner near the school. School had ended, and since visiting hours were over for Kagome, they had nothing to do. Sango was busy worrying about Kagome, while Miroku was busy with restraining his hand.

"What do you think this all means, Miroku?" Sango tilted her head toward Miroku. He shrugged, not having even thought about it.

"I don't know, Sango. But what I do know is that something sinister."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Thanks for saying that, Captain Obvious."

Miroku laughed and responded. "Thank you, Lieutenant Sarcasm."

Sango sipped her soda in annoyance. "Very funny." She glanced up at Miroku, who was looking out the window. Sango's breath caught for an instance as she gazed upon Miroku's face. When she thought about it, Miroku was kind of handsome. His body was built well, he had a boyish face with the most beautiful of eyes but what she liked the most was his laughter. She loved it when he laughed.

Momentarily, her gaze followed to what he was actually looking at. It shouldn't have surprised her that he was staring at some barely clad girls.

Sango stood up, frowning, and whacked him on his head.

"Hey! What was that for?" He yelled, rubbing his head. Sango tossed her hair over her shoulders.

"That's for being a PERVERT, you stupid PERVERT. How many PERVERTED things must you do?" She emphasized the word "pervert" very loudly and it resulted at many women picking up their things and leaving or their boyfriends grabbing their girls possessively.

"Don't shout that in public, dear Sango!" Miroku whispered, glancing at some guys who were giving him death glares.

Sango glanced at him annoyingly and took anther sip of her drink. "It's not my fault. You're the one with the bad rep." _**'And you deserver all of the stares, you damn Lech. To think I thought you were actually handsome! I'll never be that stupid again.'**_

Miroku caught Sango's annoyed expression and frowned. What had he done? He hadn't even groped her for a full hour and that was a record! She should be happy that he wasn't doing anything. All he had been doing was watch the barely clothes girls outside. . .

Then it hit him.

'_**Sango must have caught that,' **_he thought. _**'But why would she get mad enough to embarrass me?' **_He drummed his fingers on the table. _**'could it be. . . That she's jealous?'**_

"Sango, did you get jealous because I was staring at those girls?" He asked. He got the satisfaction of seeing Sango blush and stutter an answer to him.

Sango felt her face redden. "I-That is, uh. . . You shouldn't ask a girl that!" She raised herself up to her feet. "Who do you think you are?" She was very tempted at the moment to dump her drink on him. "And besides, it wouldn't matter because you would still be a damn pervert!"

Sanso avoided the stares in the room and leaped out of the booth, determined to get out before the tears fell. She didn't want him so see her cry and have that satisfaction.

"Wait Sango!" Miroku jumped up and grabbed her arm. "I was only asking because--"

He was interrupted by Sango's cell ringing. She yanked her hand away and searched her pocket. She found her phone and answered.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"_Sango? It's me, Inuyasha." _His voice came through the other line. Miroku asked who it was and she mouthed it to him.

"What's up?" She returned her attention to the phone. She heard Inuyasha sigh.

"_Miroku is with you right?"_ he asked. Sango caught that he might have already known that.

"Yeah."

"_Good. I need to tell you guys something. It's about Naraku, Kikyo and all of us. Be at my house in an hour."_

Sango nodded to herself. "An hour, got it. See you there." She snapped her phone closed and turned to Miroku. "You are lucky Inuyasha interrupted me. Because if he hadn't, you would have ended up in the morgue." She turned sharply and walked out. She glanced at him behind her when he didn't follow. "Are you coming or what? You're the only one with a car."

Miroku nodded and caught up quickly. "Am I forgiven?" He asked, turning on his charm. He was sure she would forgive him.

"Not yet, you aren't." She opened the door to his car as he unlocked it. "And if you don't shut up and drive, you'll never be."

Miroku nodded and did what he was told. He smiled to himself. She'd forgive him later and she knew it. Then the smile slowly went away. Why did he want her to forgive him anyway? He didn't have to explain himself to her. But when he looked her way, his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. Her face was calm as she stared out the window, all traces of anger and annoyance gone from her face. She looked . . . peaceful. He'd never seen her that way before.

Why didn't he ever notice before how beautiful she was?

* * *

"Ow. . ." Kikyo opened her eyes as the pain filled her head. She tried to sit up, but the hit on her head had been hard and she was unbalanced. When her vision adjusted to the dark, she noticed a lone figure at the far corner.

"Naraku?" She asked, terrified and afraid. What if he intended to kill her now?

"Here are some clothes. They suit you and this time period. We leave to my lair after dark." He tossed her a bundle of red and white clothes along with a sash and a white hair tie. She looked at it and realized that they had gone through the well, which meant she was back in her own time. Naraku glared at her and opened the door, the light blinding Kikyo for a minute.

"I'll be back at nightfall. Be ready." With that, he turned on his heel and left.

Kikyo was still for a minute before she began to undress. She slipped on the familiar attire and tied her hair back. She felt at home, but she also felt unsure. This place was where she died and she was afraid of death. But deep in her mind, she knew Inuyasha would have to come and the girl too. Because of the prophecy, she was sure of it. And when she killed Kagome, she was sure Inuyasha would only have eyes for her.

'_**Eyes only for me. . . And only me!'**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So you're saying that we're the ones who the prophecy is talking about?" Sango asked, her voice shrill. She was having a hard time believing, but she knew deep in her soul that it was true. She could feel it. Miroku sat beside her, critical of the information as well.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes. And we have a responsibility. Are you guys in?" He asked.

Sango looked at him and thought about it. She didn't have to do anything, but if she left Kagome alone, she could die and never come back. That didn't sit well with her.

"I will." She held her head high.

Inuyasha smiled. "I knew you would." He then turned to Miroku. "And you?"

Miroku already knew his answer. He couldn't leave the girls to fend for themselves (He wasn't thinking about the fact that Inuyasha was going.) and wherever Sango went, he went.

"Of course."

Inuyasha nodded to both of them. "Now all we have to do is to prepare and train until Kagome is well enough to go."

They all agreed on a time and day to meet to train. When the other's had left, Inuyasha called up to his parents and told them of his decision. His mother had tears in her eyes and his father had clasped his back.

All now _he_ had to do now was to tell Kagome.

**A/N: So how did you guys like this chapter? I went into a little detail than I was intending and I threw in the Sango and Miroku bit for the fans and because I was like, "Where is their relationship going?" So If I had that question, surely on of you guys had it. So there goes your answer! So now everybody has decided that they're in for the journey! But Kagome doesn't want to involve anyone but herself? What will she do to go by herself?**


	13. To go or not to go, that is the question

**A/N: Helloooo! I'm back with another chapter! So let's get this story on the road!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, I almost forgot. I don't own Inuyasha, k? **

**Chapter 13: To leave or not to leave, that is the question**

Kagome was frustrated from being in the hospital. That and with what she had to do, hadn't let her sleep at all last night. She had formulated her plan to go before anyone noticed. She would sneak out in the dead of night and jump to the other side. Then, she would seal it, making sure that Inuyasha and the others wouldn't come through.

She sat up and tried to read a bit from the books that were on the bedside table. Her mom was asleep in an awkward position on her chair. Kagome felt the need to go straighten her up, but she couldn't get out the bed with the IV in her arm.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Isuzu jumped up from her sleep and noticed that Kagome had been watching her. She got up to open the door and she smiled when she saw her daughter's friends. Feeling the need to give them some time to catch up, and for her own sake, she left to grab some coffee. She bid them goodbye and left, closing the door behind her.

Kagome watched as her mother left and her friends came into the door.

Inuyasha came closer and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Kagome, we have something to tell you." Kagome felt what was coming on and she desperately didn't want to hear them. If she did, her resolve might waver, putting them in danger. Nevertheless, she sat silent.

Sango stood up and looked at Kagome directly in her eyes.

"We've all decided to go with you to fight Naraku. You're our friend and we don't want to you to get hurt."

Miroku nodded. "We also want to make sure that the prophecy is fulfilled. Who knows what would happen if we didn't?"

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand and she almost burst into tears but she knew she had to tell them no. She had to protect them. She had to protect Inuyasha, even if he didn't feel the same way as she did. What she was about to say would break his heart.

"I don't need you to help me. I'm fine on my own." She lifted her head to the shocked faces of her friends. Her expression was cold, but under it she was breaking, breaking into pieces for what she knew would come.

"What?" Sango asked, her voice taking a shrill tone.

Kagome gulped. " I said, I don't need any of you guys to help me. You'd only hold me back," She looked at everyone and the faces Sango and Miroku had only pushed her more.

"But Kagome . . ." Inuyasha tried to reason with her "You can't do this by yourself."

Kagome glared at him.

"I don't need you or anybody! Now leave before I call the security in this place!"

Kagome was near tears now. She had yelled at them and one by one they left the room. Inuyasha was the last to go and as he looked at Kagome, one tear slid down. Whether he saw it or not, Kagome wouldn't know. She quickly wiped away before it became apparent.

When she heard the click of the door, she broke down into soundless, tearless sobs.

* * *

"I can't believe this! We offer to help her and she tells us that we aren't needed?" Sango stomped down the steps that led to the parking lot. Miroku was trailing behind her.

"I know, but something doesn't feel right here." He glanced back at Inuyasha. "What do you think?"

Inuyasha just turned away, not wanting to say anything. He felt hurt and the look that Kagome had given him was like a knife straight through his heart. How could she had said that? It didn't make any sense to him.

But Miroku was right. Something was fishy here.

"Sango, Miroku, you guys go on ahead without me." Inuyasha said, as they stopped in front of Miroku's car. " I . . . need some time to think."

Sango and Miroku nodded, knowing that Inuyasha was trying to sort things out in himself.

"We'll see you later then," Sango called out to him as she got into the passenger's side of the car. Miroku squeezed Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Don't give up."

Inuyasha watched him get in his car and drive off. He kicked a can that was near his feet and started to walk to his house. It would take some hours, but he preferred it that way.

What was Kagome's deal anyway? He thought that she would jump in joy that she wouldn't go alone. What was going through her head?

His thought came to the image of Kagome at the hospital, right as he was leaving. He could've sworn that he'd seen a tear but she rubbed her face, and she looked at him with cold eyes.

He walked out of the parking lot, the sun just beginning to set. He touched the necklace he wore around his neck and touched the charm of his sword. He'd still practice, just in case she changed her mind.

* * *

Sango and Miroku rode in silence back to Sango's house. She was still upset at what Kagome had said and since she was quick to anger, she was holding a grudge.

Miroku watched Sango carefully as the emotions flitted across her face. First anger, then sadness and then an annoyed look. He chuckled silently to himself. Only he could see her this way.

Sango heard his laughter. "What are you laughing at, Lech?"

Miroku sighed. So he still wasn't forgiven.

"Nothing, dear Sango. But could you refrain from calling me a Lech?"

Sango snorted. "And deny what you are? No, the world needs to be warned you know."

She crossed her arms and pointedly stared out the window. She sighed, but she knew she was taking out her anger on him.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled. Miroku swerved from the shock, almost making them fall into a ditch. Sango screamed and grabbed at the door handle to keep her balance.

"You idiot! You could've killed us! What made you swerve?" Sango yelled.

"You apologized,"

Sango blinked. She _had_ apologized. When was the last time she did that? And to Miroku? She let her arms down and folded her hands in her lap.

Miroku took it as a sign to continue. "I don't remember the last time you apologized to me." He flashed her a smile. "I'm the one always apologizing,"

Sango's heart skipped a beat and she turned her head away before he could see her blush.

What was wrong with her? This would make it two times already. She needed to think clearly. She got her answer when they pulled up to her house. She got out quickly and didn't glance back.

Miroku rolled down the window on the passenger side. "And don't for get to keep practicing with your Hiraikoutsu. You'll never know when you need it." With that, he sped away.

Sango couldn't stop thinking about how he smiled at her.

* * *

_**One week later. . .**_

Kagome watched the bed she had been banished to for a week with a scowl on her face. She was so glad to be going home and get out of this place. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed .

It had been a week since her friends had visited. Could she still call them friends? She didn't know and right now, it wouldn't matter.

She was still going alone.

She pulled on her shirt and her jeans, slipped on her flats and walked out the bathroom. She sighed as she sat down. Though almost all her wounds were nearly healed, some parts still ached or hurt when she put pressure on them.

Could she really do this alone? She was still hurt and she could lose her life if she wasn't careful. _**'Should I. . .?' **_She shook her head violently. She had already told the others not to come and she was going to stick by that decision.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Kagome's mother. "Kagome, are you ready to leave?" She tilted her head to the side as she regarded her daughter. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt that Kagome still wasn't. . . whole. She was fine physically, but there was something off about the way she was acting.

Kagome smiled brightly, despite her feelings of anguish. "More than ready, mom!" She gathered her things in her arms and made a motion to go through the door. Isuzu jumped, her thoughts having been disrupted.

"Oh," She paused. Then, seeing her daughter, moved so they could leave. They checked out at the hospital desk and were finally able to walk out. Since Isuzu didn't own a car, they were going by bus.

Kagome was silent through the whole ride home. Her mind was still on the matter of getting to the other side of the well and what she would do once she was there. Would she even be able to survive? Survive in an era full of demons and evil humans alike?

She liked to think so.

* * *

Her room was the same the day she had left it. Her bed was still unmade, her favorite plush animal tossed on the floor and her pillows in disarray. Kagome sighed as she began to clean up. At least in the feudal era, there wouldn't be a lot to clean.

She had decided to go tonight. She wasn't going to put it off and Naraku needed to be defeated. Not tomorrow, not later, but now. She would pack some things and sneak out when everyone was asleep.

She grabbed her bright yellow back pack that she used for school and took out her books. What use were books in the feudal era? She decided to take some clothes, jeans, and comfortable shirts. She even grabbed her old school's green skirt uniform. She laughed and was about to take it out, but something told her to keep it there.

She then tiptoed to the kitchen. Her mother was upstairs, her brother and Gramps were watching TV in the living room, so she could slink her way in without anyone noticing. She opened the refrigerator and began to look for food.

"Come to Kagome," She whispered happily as she reached for a plastic cup of peaches. She took two more and other canned goods. She ransacked the cupboards, grabbing all the available ramen.

"I'm going to eat good tonight!" She laughed as she bounded up the stairs. She closed her door quickly and stuffed them in her already-over-filled bag. She then proceeded to push it into the corner and cover it with a blanket.

"Better safe than sorry, right?" She said to not one in particular. She tapped her chin, wondering if she left anything out. When she decided that was it, she gladly hit the hay.

"This will be my last night on a good bed," Kagome sighed, rolling on her side. "All they have over there is the nice, cold, hard ground." She blew the bangs out of her face. She'd had to sleep now to get up later.

But contrary to what she thought, she easily closed her eyes and fell asleep, an odd feeling of peace coming over her.

* * *

"Kikyo!" Naraku bellowed, banging open the door of the hut they were using. Kikyo looked up from the fire, her cold eyes gazing at Naraku with a look that could freeze.

"What is it?" She responded, her voice holding no emotion whatsoever.

"Can you sense the girl yet? Are they coming or not?" He asked, grabbing her by the collar and pulling her up to face him.

Kikyo's voice never faltered. "No, I can't. I already told you, having her a part of her should does not let me sense her." Naraku let her go, though his anger had dissipated. "She's a world away and the only thing that could remotely tell me if she was here, would be by her spiritual energy." Kikyo dusted herself off and sat down again.

Naraku stared at her.

It had only been a week, but he was already growing tired of her. She didn't anything much then sit there, looking into that damn fire. She wasn't even showing emotion. What was wrong with her? Maybe it had been his mistake to bring her back to life.

"I sense it," Kikyo's voice came through his channels of thought and he saw her get up. She grabbed a white ribbon and tied her hair back, also grabbing the bow and arrow that she had found while scavenging earlier that week.

"Sense what?" Naraku stood and watched as Kikyo walked outside.

"The jewel. I sense the Shikon jewel."

Naraku's jaw almost dropped, but he kept his emotions in check. Instead, he grabbed Kikyo as he followed her out.

"The hunt has begun.''

* * *

Inuyasha arrived at his house very late that night. His father didn't say a thing as he saw the expression on his son's face. He could also sense that he needed some space. He trudged his feet upstairs deep in thought. The thought of Kagome not wanting help didn't sit well with him. The way she rejected them was also just so out of character for her. He didn't get it.

If she had lied, why would she not want the help? Did she think she was that good? Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome wasn't conceited, but what could she possibly gain from making them stay here?

Then it hit him.

As soon as the realization came, he sprinted down the stairs and passed his father who looked at him with a confused expression before going back to his newspaper. Inuyasha decided that running was the fastest way to get to Kagome's house. He ran faster than he had ever before.

He just hoped he would make it in time before she jumped the well.

* * *

The beeping alarm woke Kagome up from her sound sleep. She woke up groggily, but soon she was wide awake, her heart pounding with the anticipation. She slipped on some loose fitting jeans and a T-shirt. She wouldn't blend in, but she could get some clothes there too.

She donned the heavy, yellow backpack over her shoulder as she checked off everything in her mental list. She grabbed a paper and pencil and scribbled a note to her mother, explaining her disappearance and expressing her love for all of her family members.

Just as the tears began to form, she shut her eyes tightly, forcing back the tears. She couldn't waver now. Not this close to the end. She opened her eyes again and slowly walked down the stairs, making sure she stepped on just the right places so it wouldn't creek. She placed the note on the counter top, and headed for the door.

It was a cool evening, and the light wind along with the slight mist in the air felt refreshing and calmed her down somewhat. She then began to walk to the shrine.

'_**This is it. I probably won't see my family or friends again but as long as they're safe I'm sure I'll be fine.' **_She slid opened the door and walked in.

She walked to her fate with her head held high, but she failed to notice the Half-demon presence in her house.

* * *

Inuyasha finally saw the house in his view. He decided to leap the final yards and landed on the roof. He instinctively knew that the window on the right side facing the shrine was hers. He lifted up the window and slid in.

"Kagome?" He whispered into the darkness. His eyes finally adjusted to see that she had already left. His heart began to beat faster, the pounding resounding in his ears. He couldn't believe that she left.

'I have to find her!'

He dashed down the stairs and found the note on the counter. He tore it open and read.

_**Dear mom, gramps and Souta,**_

_**By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. I'm going to the other side of the well to defeat Naraku but I'm going alone. I don't want to involve those who would only get hurt. I have to protect them. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha, even if it means sacrificing myself. Mom, you understand how dear they are to me.**_

_**So please, don't let anyone come after me. Give them my love. I love you all and I'll miss you guys, but this is how it was supposed to be from the start, right mom?**_

_**Love, Kagome.**_

Inuyasha dropped the note and it fluttered to the carpet. He had guessed right. Kagome had refused their help because she wanted to protect them.

Him.

He sniffed the air and was surprised that he hadn't smelled the tears, and the scent was fresh too. Kagome couldn't have been here more than a minute ago. He wrenched open the door and followed Kagome's scent trail. He heard a sliding door open and he dashed toward the sound.

'_**Kagome!'**_

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: And that is where the chapter ends! Mwahahahaha! It feels good to put out another cliff. Aw, sorry you guys, but I have to keep you guys reading right? And what gives with the reviews? Only one? You guys can do better then that. So for this one, I want at least 5 reviews, ok? I know I shouldn't demand but please! I love hearing from you guys and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when you tell me it's a great story! You guys build my confidence a lot! **

**So back to the story questions. . . Will Inuyasha get there in time to stop Kagome, or will she jump before he does? Will she want to stay or continue with her plan? Find out in the next installment!**


	14. Confession

**A/N: I am so happy for all the reviews I got! I told you, you guys were holding back on me! Now let's see what Kagome is going to do!**

**Disclaimer: I wish and I'll keep on wishing. I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 14: Confession**

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha had spoken his thought out loud. He saw Kagome perched on the well, and the shocked expression she had. He was still panting from the run but he needed to tell her to stay. "Don't. . .go." was all he could manage. Kagome's gaze dropped to the floor.

Kagome couldn't believe it. Inuyasha had figured her out before she had the chance to jump. If it had been anyone else, she would have blown them off, but this was Inuyasha. She couldn't bear to leave if he asked her not too. She had one leg over the edge and one over on solid ground. She could still jump if she wanted too. She didn't have to respond or anything. Just jump. But for some reason, her body wasn't responding to her mind's commands.

**_'C'mon! Move! I have to save him!'_** She shouted to her mind. All she could do was lower her gaze as Inuyasha took a step toward her.

"Don't come any closer or I'll jump." Kagome glared. She tried to make him feel bad, hoping he would feel bad enough to only feel pity for her. Or better yet, nothing at all. At least that would help her move on and not twaddle on a wasted illusion. He was only making it harder for both of them once she finally left.

"Kagome, please don't jump." Inuyasha reached out for her, his hand like a siren's call to her. Kagome couldn't look at him directly, for she feared she would listen and stay.

"I told you already! I don't need your help!" Kagome raised her tone, trying to make it sound like he annoyed her.

Inuyasha held his hand out to Kagome, wanting her to stop and run into his arms. But there was something wrong with this fairy-tale. The princess didn't want saving from the prince or anybody else. _She_ wanted to save _them_. Inuyasha wouldn't let her though. He needed her to stay or at least go with her.

"Kagome, stop lying to yourself." He lowered his hand, fisting it at his side. He needed Kagome to listen. "I know what you're trying to do, and I'm here to tell you that I don't care!" He stepped closer to her, and she edged closer to jumping. Inuyasha frowned at her. "I know you feel like you have to save everyone, but I can't let you."

Inuyasha was only a few steps away and Kagome almost couldn't take it. She was closer to jumping then ever before, but his words were like sweet honey, but it was also like rubbing salt in her wounded heart. These words would haunt her dreams once she was gone.

"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome whispered, all traces of anger or annoyance gone. All that was left were sadness, pain and regret. Maybe a little longing too, but Inuyasha couldn't tell exactly. He was just happy that her walls of defense were finally crumbling. He was getting through to her.

"Kagome, you know that the others and I wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself for us." His eyes softened and his expression looked tragic. "You're the most important person to me. If you leave, it'll be the same as if I died."

Kagome's gasp was audible even to her ears. Inuyasha just said something close to a love confession, just in a different way. Kagome's heart fluttered but she quickly scolded it. She shut her emotions down.

"Inuyasha, I have to go. I'm the only one who can stop Naraku and Kikyo." Kagome winced at her own mentioning of the dead priestess. Inuyasha didn't fail to notice.

"Kagome, she -"

Kagome shook her head, the tears finally appearing. "It's okay, really. It-I . . You should be happy." She gulped and turned her gaze down to the well. It was time for her to go.

She lifted her head and met Inuyasha's eyes, intending to say her final goodbye, but something stopped her. The sadness in his eyes were no mistake. The way they glistened lightly was not a coincidence either. He was. . . close to tears. Kagome did a double-take, but she fumbled and slipped, her leg lifting from the ground and falling into the well.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, finally registering her fall.

She didn't want to go anymore. She wanted to turn back and run into Inuyasha's arms and tell him how stupid she was. She wanted to see her family and her friends. Most of all, she wanted to see Inuyasha happy.

But it was too late.

* * *

Isuzu woke up form her nightmare in the dead of night. She was sweating, and she got up and flipped on the switch for the light. She looked outside her window, and saw the shrine's door was opened. Curious, she made her way to her daughter's room, opening the door slightly.

"Kagome?" She whispered in the darkness. No sound greeted her voice, just the sound of emptiness. She opened the door wider and gasped when she didn't see her daughter.

She made her way downstairs and noticed the note on the ground. Her eyes grew wide as she read it, but something occurred to her. Why had it been on the floor? Someone else must have already read the note. Isuzu didn't need spiritual powers to guess who.

"Inuyasha," she whispered as she walked outside. She saw the last strands of his silver hair gleam as he entered the shrine. She sank to the ground, her face white and tears trailing down her cheeks, her hands clutching the note to her heart.

"Please, Inuyasha. Bring her back."

* * *

Inuyasha didn't register what was happening before his eyes. It was like slow motion, but he still couldn't believe it. Kagome had fumbled and she fell. He couldn't believe it.

She was gone.

He fell to his knees and pounded the floor with his fists, the inevitable tears falling. He couldn't wrap his head around it. She was . . . gone. Just like that.

It was his fault. It was his fault that all of this was happening. Kagome wouldn't be sacrificing herself if she didn't care about him. She wouldn't have slipped if he hadn't said anything to make her try to reach him. It was his fault, all of it.

'**Stupid, stupid, stupid! You can't ever save the girl you love!' **

He clutched his head. This was the second time he had lost the girl he loved, and ironically, it was the same girl. Maybe not in personality but the resemblance was uncanny. _**'But it doesn't matter, does it? She's gone, forever lost to me.'**_

"Help! Inuyasha!" Inuyasha ears perked at the sound of what could only be a miracle. He stood up slowly, wondering if it was a dream. Then he heard it again.

"Inuyasha!"

Yes, it had to be her. No voice could be any sweeter than hers. It just had to be her. He walked slowly to the edge, still not sure whether he had died of grief and this was just hell's way of tormenting him. He clutched the edge of the well and peered inside it. Sure enough, Kagome was dangling from a vine that magically appeared. She was barely hanging on, and the back pack was really weighing her down. Inuyasha finally got his bearings and came back down to earth. He reached for Kagome, but she was scared to let go.

"Kagome, grab my hand." He reached even lower and tried to look at her face. "I won't let you fall!"

Through her tears, Kagome knew she should grab his hand, but she was just so scared. If she let go, she would fall. An illogical fear crept into her and wrapped around her heart. She wanted to rewind the clock to the exact moment she had slipped. Maybe is she had had her footing right, she wouldn't be in this situation.

But if all else failed, she could still trust Inuyasha right?

"D-do y-you p-promise not t-to l-let me f-fall?" She gazed right back at him, her gaze intent, though her voice shook. Inuyasha nodded to her. She closed her eyes, letting one hand let go and grab Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha grasped her hand tightly.

"Kagome, I need you to let the other hang go. Trust me." He held on even tighter. Kagome took a deep breath and let go. She screamed when she felt herself lower.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha almost couldn't take it. Her screams pierced his soul to the very core. He never wanted her to scream in terror like this again. He would protect her like he had promised. He grabbed her hand and hauled her over the well's edge and she clutched to him tightly. They fell backwards but landed on their backsides in a seated position.

"Oh, Kagome." Inuyasha buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. He had been so close to losing her. What miracle made her come back?

"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome cried harder into his shirt. She felt so warm, so safe in his arms that she didn't want to move. She wanted to stay there, Inuyasha's arms around her and his face in her hair. This was all she wanted.

"Where did that vine come from?" He whispered into her ear, not moving their current position. He rather liked it and preferred to have her in his arms. He removed the backpack she had strapped to her and easily threw it to the side.

Kagome hiccupped. "I- I don't know." She sniffled, the tears finally subsiding. "I panicked and it just . . . appeared." She was silent for a moment, content to listen to Inuyasha's heart beat.

"Maybe you made it appear, Kagome." Inuyasha reasoned. "You didn't want to fall in and your powers reacted to your will, I guess." He pulled back to see her face, and even though her eyes were red from crying and her nose was too, she still was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "I'm just glad it did."

Kagome half-smiled at him. "I'm glad it did too."

Inuyasha sighed and smiled back. "I have something to tell you, Kagome." Kagome looked expectant at him and he took a deep breath. Why was it that this was so easy for him to think but saying it was so much harder?

"What?" Kagome tilted her head in curiosity.

Inuyasha looked her square in the eyes. "Kagome, I told you that you're the most important person to me and here's the reason why." He paused and Kagome's eyes widened. " I'm in love with you."

All time seemed to have stopped. It was just Kagome and Inuyasha at that moment. Nothing else mattered. Not the world, not Naraku and especially not Kikyo. Kagome couldn't believe the words. She touched his cheek with his hand.

"Do you really mean it? It's not just because I look like Kikyo?" Her question pierced Inuyasha. It hurt that she thought that, but he hadn't given her another reason otherwise.

"Of course, Kagome." He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Kikyo doesn't mean anything like that for me anymore. You completely hold me heart."

Kagome smiled. "I'm sorry for trying to make you jealous."

Inuyasha laughed. "Was that what you were trying to do with Kouga?"

"Yeah," She nodded sheepishly. Inuyasha chuckled and raised her to her feet.

"Well, it didn't make me jealous in the slightest." he took her hand and slid opened the door again. Kagome hit him playfully.

"You liar. You were practically breathing fire at poor Kouga."

Inuyasha put an arm around her. "Well, he was messing around with my girl." he smiled, showing all those white teeth. Kagome smiled, dazzling Inuyasha.

"That's what I am? Your girl?" She stopped, gazing deep into those pools of molten gold.

"What else? I am hereby claiming you. Forever." He responded.

"And what makes you so confident about that?" She said, her smile teasing.

Inuyasha was about to say something about it, when something better occurred to him. He grabbed her waist closer with one hand, and put the other behind her head, tilting it until he met her lips.

Kagome was frozen at the first contact but after a minute, she responded, the warmth she felt radiating through her body. Her lips moved with his, and there was nothing in the world that was wrong. She managed to link her arms around his neck while still kissing him.

Inuyasha felt ecstatic. The girl of his dream, the love of his life, the woman he would forever love was in his arms kissing him back. At first, when she hadn't responded he thought he had just offended her in the worst of ways but when she closed her eyes and kissed back with as much emotion that he had, he could've wept with happiness.

Finally, they broke apart, but they didn't break body contact. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, while he kissed her forehead.

"And that," He pulled back to gaze into her face. "is why I'm sure you'll never want to leave me."

Kagome threw her head back and laughed and Inuyasha rejoiced in the sound. They finally made their way to the front of the house, where Kagome's mom had fallen asleep. Kagome gasped.

"Oh no," She ran to her mom, who didn't seem to hear them. "She must have read the note. She'll kill me!" She turned to Inuyasha, her eye frantic. Inuyasha understood why. Kagome had made her mother go through nightmares and this was probably the straw that broke the camels back.

"What am I going to?" Kagome threw her hands in the air, the moment of the heated kiss passing. Inuyasha laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we just put your mother back in her bed, and pretend this never happened?" He glanced at Kagome's mother, just as Kagome turned around. It was probably their best, and safest, bet.

Kagome looked confused, but Inuyasha had to admit, she looked pretty cute. "How? She already read the note."

"Just tell her it was a bad dream." He responded.

Kagome nodded her agreement. They _might_ just pull it off, if she can do it right. "Ok!" She pumped her fist in the air and proceeded to try and lift her mother, with no avail.

She glanced at Inuyasha. "A little help, please?" Inuyasha got the message and helped Kagome life her mother back to her bedroom. Kagome tucked the blankets around her mother when they finally got to her bed. She bent to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, mom." She stood up straight and followed Inuyasha outside. He grabbed her hand and they stood outside her bedroom. He brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, trying to meet her gaze.

"I feel horrible. I could've have done so much damage to all of you . . And all I could think of was defeating Naraku. What kind of priorities to I have?" Her voice was thick and tears threatened to spill. She felt so awful, awful enough to hurl herself off a cliff. If Inuyasha hadn't come to rescue her, she'd be stuck in the feudal era. She would have sealed herself off from her world.

"Kagome," Inuyasha tilted up her head with his finger. "You did have your priorities right. You wanted to protect us, even at the length of sacrificing yourself for us. If that isn't a heart of gold, then I don't know what is."

His words comforted Kagome like a child would be comforted by their favorite blanket. She wrapped her arms around him. " Inuyasha, could you stay with me tonight?" Then suddenly realizing how her words sounded, she blushed. "Not in that way! I mean¾uh¾"

Inuyasha chuckled, liking the blush on her face. "I get it, I get it. Just go to bed and sleep, ok?" He led her inside her bedroom. She got under the covers while Inuyasha took the floor. He sat cross-legged and watched Kagome in her purple comforter.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha's lips lifted into a small smile. "I love you too, Kagome. Now go to sleep."

Kagome closed her eyes, content with the night's outcome and only wished tomorrow would come fast enough.

* * *

_**Early**_ _**the next morning. . . **_

Isuzu woke up her bed, just like she was when she had gone to sleep. She sat up and raised a hand to her head. Had she really dreamed it all? Kagome had left a not and. . .

She wrenched the blankets off of her and ran down the stairs, only to find Kagome cooking breakfast and Inuyasha sitting down at her table. She looked at Kagome and then to Inuyasha.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned to her, the frying pan in her hand as she spooned some eggs on Inuyasha's plate. "Hey mom! Do you want some breakfast? I made some on account of Inuyasha." She pointed with the wooden spoon to Inuyasha, who was already stuffing his mouth. "He came here early, but I was already awake and--"

"Wait," her mother held up her hand. "Where's the note?"

Kagome gave her a confused expression. "What note?"

"That note you left! You said you were going to the feudal era. . . and you!" she pointed to Inuyasha. "You went to go get her!"

Kagome laughed and pushed her mom out of the kitchen. "Mom, it sounds to me you had a very bad dream. You just go to bed and I'll bring you breakfast." Kagome watched her mother ascend the stairs muttering things like "Am I out of my mind?" and "But I could've sworn . . ."

Kagome let out a sigh and went to the kitchen again.

"I almost couldn't do it. I can't believe we pulled it off." She watched as Inuyasha ate. He only shrugged.

"Told you." was all he responded with, as he put another spoonful of eggs in his mouth. "By the way, these taste great. When we get married, remind me to wake you up before me so you can have my breakfast this good."

Kagome laughed, hitting him playfully again while standing up to make more eggs. By the looks of it, they were going to need more.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" She asked, reaching for the eggs.

Inuyasha smirked. "'Cause you love me."

Kagome just laughed but she didn't respond. It was true, what he had said, and she loved the idea that he wanted to marry her. She blushed at the thought. But like everything, she knew the good times would have to put aside for later. They needed to focus on defeating Naraku, destroying the jewel and coming back alive. This time, though, everyone she needed would be with her.

This was only the beginning.

**A/N: Alright, you guys. This is where we kick it up a notch. I mentioned before that Inuyasha and Kagome would get together earlier in the story. Well, there you have it. I really need you guys to REVIEW! I need to know whether my kissing scene sucked, or if it blew you guys away. Your feedback is very precious to me so please REVIEW! Kagome and the gang are in for bigger worries once they reach to the other side. **

**One more thing. I know in the anime and manga you can go back through the well. Before any of you guys point that out, and before you question it yourselves, I'm going to make this clear. Kagome hasn't been to other side and she had no idea of the powers of the well. She doesn't know she can come and go when she pleases. At least not yet. So there you go! Until the next chapter!**

**P.S: Five or more reviews you guys! That's how many you need for the next chapter to come out!**


	15. Into the well and through the woods

**A/N: I'm back you guys! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter too! I would also like to give a shout out for my 50th**** reviewer, **_**KikyoWillDieByMyHands**_**Love the name!**

**Disclaimer: We've been over this. You know that I know that we both know I will never own Inuyasha. You know?**

**Chapter 15: Into the well we go!**

_**A few days later. . .**_

_Kagome was running, running away from something that made goose bumps make themselves known. She was in a forest somehow familiar, but Kagome knew she'd never been there. Her foot caught on a tree root and she fumbled, falling over on her face._

"_Ah!" She tried getting up, but she had twisted her foot. She tried unsuccessfully to drag herself somewhere else, somewhere she could be safe. She was panicking and her breath started to come in faster, her heart beating a hundred times harder. She heard some twigs crack, and every muscle fiber in her body froze as the tall figure walked out of the shadows the trees were casting by the light of the full moon._

"_There's no where to hide, no where to run, Kagome. Surrender your power to me," Naraku's voice was barely a whisper, but the threat and malice that was threaded in his voice was almost tangible. Kagome could see his cold, nefarious smile gleam._

"_I'll never surrender to you, Naraku." Though she had been trying to make her voice forceful, it trembled with her fear. "I'd rather die!" This last line she spoke louder, much better than the last one._

"_Your choice." Naraku, too fast to the human eye, grabbed Kagome's neck. Her breath hitched in her throat and then stopped, as Naraku squeezed._

_Then everything went black._

_

* * *

_

Kagome woke up, cold sweat trickling down her back at her most recent nightmare. Her hands went to her neck, where she could've sworn she had actually _felt _Naraku's fingers close around it. She closed her eyes and gulped, hoping the feeling would go away. She glanced at the window, watching the clouds roll pass the moon. She threw the blankets off of her and walked to the glass and pressed her hand on the cold surface. Her eyes went to the shrine, where the well was located.

She closed her eyes again, and moved away from the window, deciding to go back to bed. It would do her no good to be sleep deprived and tomorrow she had a meeting with the rest of the gang. Or would that be today? Kagome didn't know. She climbed back into her bed and clutched the covers much more closely, filling her mind with images of Inuyasha. Yes, she should dream of him. . .

* * *

When Kagome woke up again, the sun had already risen but it was still low enough to be in the early hours of the morning. It was Saturday and she had a meeting with Inuyasha and the others at twelve. She went to her closet and grabbed her denim fitted jeans and a black shirt. She grabbed her purple flats and combed through her hair as fast as she could. She even put on her make-up in a record time.

She could hear bustling downstairs in the kitchen and she could hear more voice than that of her family. She smiled as she guessed who was downstairs. She climbed the stairs slowly and finally made it down enough to see Inuyasha hanging out the kitchen door way.

Kagome crossed her arms at him as he walked to her. "Inuyasha, you're eating us out of house and home. You've got your own house, eat over there." She smiled, seeing Inuyasha laugh. He put his arms around her and pecked her once on the lips.

"Keh, you know you secretly like to wake up to me first thing in the morning." He chuckled and pulled her into the kitchen, where her mother was frying bacon and sausage, a distinct favorite of Inuyasha's.

Kagome sighed as she sat down to eat. Isuzu saw her daughter's expression and as she gave her some bacon and pancakes asked, "What's wrong?"

Kagome glanced up at her mother and then at Inuyasha. "Um, nothing mom. Just a little tired." She grabbed her fork and began eating, though she was silent for the rest of the meal.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's change of expression when her mother has asked her what was wrong. He'd ask her later.

After the meal, Inuyasha and Kagome excused themselves from the table and walked outside. Kagome wanted to use her car to get to Sango's, but Inuyasha had insisted they walk. They had time enough and Sango's house wasn't that far.

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand as they walked. He glanced at her and she looked deep in thought. He walked closer and nudged her.

"Hey," He said softly, "What's really wrong?" He heard her sigh. Kagome glanced up, but didn't meet Inuyasha's didn't really want to worry him and she didn't want to tell him that she had been having nightmares for a while. But when she finally met his gaze, she couldn't keep it inside.

She came to halt and glanced down. "I had a nightmare last night. About Naraku." Her voice was quieter and Inuyasha didn't fail to notice. "I was in a weird place and I had tripped . . ." Kagome closed her eyes, the dream flashing through her mind. "And when he was about to kill me. . . I woke up." She looked at Inuyasha through her eyelashes.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a small smile and embraced her. Kagome hugged back as he stroked her hair. He pushed her back a little to face her.

"You don't have anything to fear, Kagome. I told you I would protect you and I will. Don't ever doubt it." He pressed his lips softly on Kagome's forehead and she sighed in contentment. They let go but their fingers intertwined once more as they headed for Sango's house.

* * *

Sango opened her door with so much enthusiasm, something had to be wrong, or so that what Kagome thought. She hesitantly put her foot inside, carefully examining the interior. Nothing was out of place. But someone was there.

'_**Ah, Miroku.'**_

Sango suddenly dragged Kagome away to her bedroom, the smile still plastered on her face. Kagome suddenly thought she was still upset about what happened in the hospital, though she had apologized and Sango had accepted the apology.

"Sango, if this is what happened at the hospital, I already-"

"It's not about the hospital! It's about Miroku!" Sango cut Kagome off. Sango sat down on her bed and looked at Kagome with her face in her hands.

Kagome wasn't sure what to do. Sango was being really unexpected and she didn't want to push her buttons. Instead, she sat down on the bed next to her, the bed jumping a little when she did.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

Sango lifted up her head and glanced at Kagome. "I think I'm falling in love with Miroku." For a second, Kagome thought she must've heard wrong, because hell would have to have frozen over for Sango to say that. It must be zero degrees right now.

"Sango. . . You're serious?"

Sango got annoyed. "Yes, I'm serious! Why wouldn't I be serious?"

Kagome held her hands in in surrender. "Ok, Ok! I get it. You're serious." She sighed, and then turned to Sango again. "Guess it was a matter of time." Sango gave her a glare and Kagome gave a soft chuckle. "Oh, c'mon! Don't tell me you didn't believe it would happen yourself?"

Sango sighed and gave Kagome a slight frown. "I guess, but why now? We have so many things to do and so little time for anything else." Sango fell backwards on her bed, grabbing her pillow and putting it over her face.

"Well, sometimes love hits you unexpectedly. I didn't expect to fall in love with Inuyasha the first time I saw him. And when I did, I wasn't even sure he loved me back. But all that changed." Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Anything is possible." She let her go and got up, walking to the door and leaning her back on it. "Now why don't we start discussing plans? We've got a lot of work to do."

Sango nodded and jumped off her bed, following Kagome as she walked out of her room.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows when Kagome entered, and she just shrugged at him. He decided not to ask and anyway, they had bigger fish to fry tonight. He sat down by Kagome on Sango's loveseat while the other two took the bigger couch.

Kagome decided to start. " So, I think we should get cracking on Naraku. It's been two full weeks since he got to the other side. We have to leave soon." Kagome crossed her arms.

Miroku nodded but added his own statement. "We should, but we also should all be prepared for it."

"But we've already practiced and fought off Naraku's demons. We don't have to wait." Sango said, trying to make a point.

"I think," Inuyasha spoke, brining all pairs of eyes on him. "we should go soon. We already have the skills necessary and the time is ticking. Naraku sure as hell won't be waiting for us to get there."

The others thought over Inuyasha's statement and all of them mentally agreed that he had a very good point.

"So when do we leave?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha.

He smiled and sat forward, folding his hands together. "We leave tonight."

* * *

Inuyasha looked at his sack of clothes that he was taking with him on his journey. His mother had made sure that he had clean clothes and underwear, but Inuyasha had secretly packed his red haori. He had a feeling it would be much more comfortable and wondered what it would be like to live in his birth period again. A light knock came from the door and Inuyasha pulled his rucksack over his shoulders.

"Come in,"

Izayoi walked in, dressed up for a meeting with the board of education. She pressed a hand to her mouth as she stared to cry. Inuyasha's eyes softened. "Oh mom. . ." He let go of his rucksack and gave his mother a hug. She sniffled a bit and faced him again.

"I'm going to miss you, Inuyasha. Promise me you'll be careful?" She asked him, and Inuyasha knew she needed the reassurance.

"Of course, mom."

She nodded and sniffled again. "Then I guess you should get going. You shouldn't make Kagome wait." She let go and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha sighed and followed a few seconds after. He passed his father and they both paused to look at each other. Inutaisho, unexpectedly, grabbed Inuyasha into a bear hug. He thought he heard him sniffle, but when he let go he smiled at him.

"Go get 'em." He patted his son's back and walked away. Inuyasha watched as he left and turned around and stepped to the door. He shut it softly after he got outside and poised himself to start running. He looked at his house one last time before leaving it behind.

* * *

Kagome busied herself as she waited for Inuyasha to come. Sango and Miroku were already there, sitting on the couch in the living room, discussing possible strategies. She kept glancing out the window, until her mother laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. He'll be here."

Kagome smiled and touched her mother's hand. "Thanks, mom."

She then began glancing at the clock, watching as the second hand ticked away the seconds until she had to leave. She had her little suitcase in the living room, packing only the essentials. She figured Inuyasha wouldn't come with much, since he had been born in that era and had a much better idea on how to survive in it.

Finally, a knock was heard. Kagome almost tripped trying to get to the door first. She unbolted the lock hurriedly, wasting a more time when her hand fumbled. When it finally unlocked, she wrenched the door open and beamed when she saw the familiar silver hair and gold eyes.

"You came." Kagome inexplicably hugged Inuyasha, which surprised him for a second, until his hands circled around her waist too.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

Kagome shrugged and pulled away. "Everyone's here already. We should go talk to them."

They both entered the living room quietly, watching the others inside. Gramps, Souta, Kohaku and Kagome's mother were there. It had been arranged that Kohaku would stay with the Higurashi's until Sango came back.

Kagome stood as Inuyasha sat down. "This is it you guys. This is the point of no return. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

All heads nodded and Kagome turned to her mother. "Mom. . . We going to leave now." She hoped her mother wouldn't be too upset. Her mother laid a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

Isuzu smiled. "I know." She then turned to Inuyasha, who had gotten up. "Bring her back safe to me."

Inuyasha looked her straight in the eye. "I will."

Isuzu smiled and sighed, her stinging a little. She looked at her daughter and at her friends and wondered what would become of them. She watched them as they left through the door, one by one, and prayed that each one of them could come back.

Kagome looked at her house one last time and smiled slightly at the memories it brought her. She took her suitcase followed the others, who had gone inside the shrine. She looked at it and suddenly remembered what had happened the last item she was here. She glanced at Inuyasha at the same time he glanced at her.

"That looks like a long drop," said Sango, looking down into the dark depths of the well. Miroku stood next to her and looked down himself.

"It does look like deep. You sure we won't get hurt?" He glanced at Kagome, who only shrugged.

"I have no idea. Why don't we find out?" Kagome gripped the edge of the well and took a deep breath. She felt Inuyasha's gaze on her, but she didn't look at him. She lifted one leg over the well and then the other, making her sit on the very edge. With bravery she didn't knew she had, she jumped.

She closed her eyes, expecting to fall to the bottom, but when she didn't, she opened them again. She gasped as she saw a light engulf her and she began to float somewhere down the blue vortex. Then the she felt a weird sensation go through her body and she exited the blue vortex into somewhere dark.

She gasped when she felt ground under her. She looked up and saw the stars. Getting up and dusting herself off, she looked around for a way to get out. She spotted some vines, and seeing as she had no other option, she began to climb them. She started off slow but then she was able to find foot places and made it to the mouth of the well. She used her elbows to lift herself out and fell onto the ground with a "Oomph!"

She looked up and noticed the stars in the sky, twinkling. She blinked at how many there were. It was beautiful. She stood up and leaned on the well until another voice came from the well.

"Kagome? Are you there?" Sango's voice sounded a little frantic so Kagome looked down the well and responded as loud as she could.

"I'm right here, Sango! Grab the vine and climb it! It's the easiest way out," Kagome squinted through the darkness since she couldn't see and could barely make out a silhouette. Sango was much better at climbing than Kagome though, because she made it to the top and jumped out easily. She smiled at Kagome.

"Kagome, that was so cool! I was floating. It felt like I was flying!" She glanced up and gasped at the stars. "Wow, they're so many! You can never see them like this back home!"

Kagome nodded but looked down at the well with a slight frown. Where were Inuyasha and Miroku?

* * *

Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed as Sango jumped inside the well. Miroku was next, but when he looked down his face turned a pale green. Inuyasha thumped his back, and he jumped.

"You're turn, Miroku. Now hurry up, would ya?" Inuyasha glared at him annoyingly.

"Inuyasha, I have a definite fear of heights. I forgot to tell you," Miroku glanced at Inuyasha who had taken the time to look down the well. It didn't look like a long drop at all. He could see the bottom. Or was that because he was half-demon?

"Miroku, if you don't hurry up, I'll push you."

Miroku gaped at him. "What? Are you crazy? I could die form the fa-" He was cut off by Inuyasha who rolled his eyes and pushed him backwards, Miroku falling and flailing his arms.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha gripped the side of the well and leaped over into the darkness. He gasped as he hit a blue light and the sensation of feeling weightless tingled through his body. He looked around and spotted Miroku a little farther off, still flailing his arms as he descended. Inuyasha looked down as the blue light began to recede and everything darkened. He felt something under him and then could feel Miroku at his side.

"Next time you want to push me, at least give some warning." Miroku dusted himself off and glared at Inuyasha. "I nearly had a heart attack."

Inuyasha smirked and laughed. "I told you to hurry up. Now look up and see if you see the girls."

Kagome heard someone talking down the well and when she glanced down, she saw the silver hair of Inuyasha flash in the available light that the moon gave as well as Miroku, who was standing next to him.

"Inuyasha! Grab the vine and climb out!" Kagome cupped her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder but then she realized she didn't have too, not with Inuyasha's hearing.

Inuyasha glanced up and gave a thumbs up to Kagome. "Got it! Be there in a sec!"

She nodded and watched as he and Miroku climbed out of the well. She noticed that Miroku was a little green but let Sango fuss over it. Now, that everyone was here, where would they go? They could camp out, she guessed and there was some space in the clearing they were in.

"Do you guys want to camp out here?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, it's too dark to look anywhere else and it's late." He hooked an arm around Kagome.

Kagome was about to respond when something in the forest caught her eye. She heard the leaves rustle and she walked away from a now confused Inuyasha to the side of the forest. An old woman stepped out, making Kagome gasp.

"Ye have finally come, Kagome. Welcome to the feudal era."

* * *

**A/N: Wow, great chapter don't ya think? Thank you for all the reviews again, you guys! It makes me feel special. Please check out my new story "Death Angels" and "Two spies are better than one." **

**So now they're on the other side and who's greeting them? And now will Kikyo be able to tell that Kagome is there? How will Inuyasha react to being back and what will the gang do to start the hunt for the jewel? Find out in the next installment!**

**PS: The next chapter will cost you five or more reviews! So click that button and start writing!**


	16. Feudal Era

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm sorry for being late with this update, but I was gone for four days and three nights at a camp. I was finally able to do archery, and believe me, it's not easy. It was fun though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Easy as pie**

**Chapter 16: Feudal era**

"Kaede?"Kagome couldn't believe her eyes as she took in Kaede's shape. She looked exactly the same as when she had visited her in her dreams. She took a step forward to her. "Is it really you?"

Kaede smiled. "Aye, child. I sensed ye had come into this world."

Kagome was confused. "But how?"

Kaede nodded to the others and said, "I suppose ye four are tired. I will explain when ye are refreshed." She turned to walk back into the forest, leaving the four behind. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who had been remarkably quiet, and she could see how his ears twitched. She turned to Sango and Miroku.

"I think we should follow her."

Miroku stepped up. "Are you sure we can trust her?" He glanced to Inuyasha, who still hadn't reacted. Kagome nodded her head.

"I'm sure we can. She's been visiting my dreams and teaching me how to be a Miko. That's why I'm so good." Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "You guys go on ahead. Inuyasha and I will follow."

Kagome took a hesitant step toward Inuyasha. She didn't know what was wrong but she wanted to. She laid a hand on Inuyasha's cheek. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? You don't look so good."

Inuyasha came back from his world and noticed Kagome's worried face in front of him. He quickly shook his head, not wanting to burden her with his feelings.

"It's nothing. Let's just follow her. We need a place to crash."

Kagome nodded and grabbed his hand as they walked into the forest.

Kagome and Inuyasha reached the village in which Kaede lived in. Since it was late, the village people had already retired to their beds, so the gangs arrival went about unnoticed. Inuyasha sense of smell led them to a fairly sized hut. Kagome could see the fire light inside and entered first.

Kaede smiled as Kagome walked in, pulling Inuyasha behind her. She chuckled a bit, watching Inuyasha squirm. She knew why he felt uncomfortable in her presence. She would have to clear that up soon enough.

"Lady Kaede, where can we sleep?" Sango asked, using her name with hesitance. Kaede's gaze came to rest upon the young demon slayer and she smiled.

"There's another hut farther up where ye and the monk can stay." Miroku glanced at Sango as she blushed. His eyes darted back to Kaede, question burning in his eyes.

Inuyasha sat rigidly watching the whole thing. If Sango and Miroku were going to use the other hut, then he and Kagome would have to sleep here with Kaede. He was pleased that he could spend more time with Kagome, but within the presence of Kaede, he felt uneasy. He glanced at Kagome, who was staring intently into the fire. He squeezed her hand, earning a smile from her. He sighed deeply.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, ye two can sleep here. Is that alright?" Kaede asked, raising an eyebrow. Both nodded.

Kagome smiled at Kaede. "Thank you for taking us in. You've done more than enough for us."

Kaede smiled. "Ye are welcome." She stood up and walked to the farthest wall, patting her bedding. "I suggest ye go to sleep quickly. Ye still have training to do in the morning."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Training?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes, training. Ye four are very powerful, but ye haven't been able to break all ye barriers to be the best ye can be. Therefore, tomorrow ye train."

Kagome and the others accepted the explanation and Sango and Miroku went to the separate hut, Sango threatening Miroku all the way there. Kagome snuggled into her sleeping bag she had brought with her, but Inuyasha lay against the wall.

"Aren't you going to sleep, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha head snapped up. He glanced at Kagome as she raised herself from her sleeping position. "Not yet, actually. There are a lot of things going through my mind." He stared into the fire and glanced at Kaede, who was already sound asleep.

Kagome sighed and sat up, making her way to Inuyasha. "I won't pretend to understand how you feel being back, but if you let me, I can try to too." She laid a hand on Inuyasha's cheek and he leaned into her hand.

"It's not that, really. I remember this place perfectly but it's something else that's bothering me."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "What is it?"

He sighed. "It's about Kaede." He turned, his face now inches away from Kagome's. "Kaede was Kikyo's little sister back then. If she's older now, then she must know what happened to her. I'm afraid it's my fault she died."

Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha, it was not your fault that Kikyo died."

"I know, but I can't help but feel partly responsible!"

Kagome sighed and grabbed Inuyasha's face with both of her hands. "You. Are. Not. Responsible. Got that?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Ok, I got it."

Kagome smiled. "See? Was that hard? Now go to sleep." She gave him a quick kiss and snuggled in her sleeping bag once again. Inuyasha sighed and decided he would need some sleep. He laid down next to Kagome, breathing in her scent to lull himself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up with the sun. Kaede had them up and ready for their training. Kaede sighed when she realized none of them had adequate clothing for the era. They would just have to get them during their journey. She placed the four friends in different places, Kagome with her bow and arrow, Miroku with his staff and sutras, and Sango with her Hiraikoutsu.

She first directed her time to Sango. "Sango, ye must learn to control your Hiraikoutsu with not only your thrust but with your mind. It must be one with you."

Sango nodded and drew up her Hiraikoutsu. She raised it and threw it, slicing the trees in front of her in half. She gave a satisfactory smile and glanced at Kaede.

Kaede smiled and stepped up to her. "That was a perfect throw, child. But now, may I ask, is your Hiraikoutsu not made of old demon bones?"

Sango nodded. "Yes, it is. What about it?"

Kaede pushed the Hiraikoutsu closer to her. "Can ye hear it? Listen to it with your heart, not your ears."

Sango shrugged, thinking the old woman had gone bonkers, but closed her eyes and listened. At first it was silent, but then she started to hear something. It was like static, but gradually, it became clearer and clearer. She could hear voices, voices that were talking to her in a language she had never heard, but that she understood.

Her eyes snapped open and the voices went away. "What was that?"

Kaede smiled. "That was your Hiraikoutsu. Ye must learn to listen to those voices and become one with it."

Sango nodded cheerfully and took of hold of her Hiraikoutsu once more. Kaede nodded and walked toward Miroku, who was practicing with his staff and sutras. Kaede held up her hand to pause him. She took his hand and placed him in a different stance.

"This will help ye better." Miroku nodded and tired again. "It would also help to keep those sutras ready to throw." She watched him practice one more time before moving one to Inuyasha, who was holding his Tessaiga and practicing Wind Scar. Kaede watched him and decided that he could find the secrets of Tessaiga on his own. Besides, she needed to talk with Kagome.

Kagome was in the clearing from her dreams. At first she had been entranced, but then she had gotten down to business. She had fired five arrows already and was notching the sixth one when Kaede came into the clearing.

"Wonderful aim, Kagome." Kaede smiled. "You have much improved from out last training visit."

Kagome smiled. "I've had some practice." She put down her bow and arrow to pay more attention to Kaede. "But my question is, how were you able to visit me in my dreams?" She waited patiently as Kaede thought.

"Come with me, child." Kaede held out her hand to Kagome. "I will show ye something." Kagome glanced at her outstretched hand and took it. Kaede led them away from the clearing, back to the way near the well. They passed it and walked until she came near a tree. Kagome had to stretched her neck to look at it well. She gasped with realization.

"It's the Sacred Tree!" Kagome touched the bark in amazement. So this was the tree that stood in her own backyard? She turned to Kaede. "Does the tree have something to do with it?"

Kaede chuckled. "It has much to do with it, child. This was my access, my portal to your world. I myself cannot go through the well, but with a little spiritual power I could visit your dreams." She touched the bark. "Another point to bring up was that I needed something that was both here in my time and there in your time. Otherwise, it wouldn't have worked."

Kagome nodded, understanding now. "Can you use spiritual power for anything else?" She asked, her voice eager. Kaede shook her head.

"Not really. There is healing, purification and such, but not much else." Kaede laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "But that's only the usual. Ye may discover something no one else has heard of. Now, come." Kaede turned, "We must get back to the others."

* * *

Behind the sliding doors of a room, Kikyo stood, watching the weather outside through an opening in the wall. The sun was high, and the heat was almost unbearable, so she kept inside. Her hand rested upon the wall, her eyes narrowing as she sensed the miasma that crept inside of them. Naraku had used the excuse that it was for protection, but Kikyo knew it was for her own imprisonment. He just didn't want her to leave.

"And with good reason," She spoke aloud to herself. Naraku had left a little while ago, but he had neglected to tell her. Last night, she had finally sensed her reincarnation here in this time. And where she was, Inuyasha surely would be there too. Her first thought was to tell Naraku, but she instantly regretted it. He barricaded her in this room, whose inhabitants had long since been dead. She wanted to go see Inuyasha. Badly.

She stood up and went to the door. Enough was enough and she wouldn't be kept caged like a bird. Even though her full powers had not been restored, which was why she hadn't been able to leave in the fist place, maybe she could tap into the Higurashi girl's powers. It was worth a try.

She put her hand across the door and summoned all of her powers. She closed her eyes in concentration to find the Higurashi girl. She finally found her and tried to tap into her powers. She felt some of it leave the girl and come into her. And the girl didn't even know it. She smirked.

Finally, she was able to gain enough to purify the door and the walls and off she went to find her beloved.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Kikyo is going to visit Inuyasha! What will he do? And what will Kagome think? The next chapter will tell all!**

**This is late for a lot of reasons, including the ones that I put the author's note above. Sorry! Tell me what you liked and what you didn't!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Daichi**


	17. Change

**A/N: Hello! I greet you from the front of my computer! I am sooooooo sorry that it took me this long. Here's the excuse for the wait. :My internet got cut off and I'm just barely getting it back. Please don't throw tomatoes, but if you must. . . *picks up shield and helmet* BRING IT!**

**Disclaimer: Like in that song "Airplanes" I wish we could pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars because I need a wish right now. (I would wish for the rights of Inuyasha! Sadly, it is only a dream. . .)**

**Chapter 17: Changed**

Kagome sat in the grass in front of the well. She kept thinking there was something that she didn't know about. All she knew was that her gut feeling kept turning her here.

Amazingly, her training had gone well and so did everyone else's. The others were with Kaede, probably getting more settled in. Inuyasha had gone off to hunt for some meat they could eat for dinner. Kagome didn't have anything to do so she followed her feeling and walked here.

Suddenly, she stood up and walked to the well. She glanced down and frowned. It was like something was calling her, calling her down the well. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She could hear voices all murmuring things. She opened her eyes and watched the well again.

Kaede had explained to her that this well contained dead demon's bones. Kagome bet that the voices were from the bones. She let go of the edge and began to walk away, but she stopped herself. She walked to the well again and took a deep breath. She grabbed the edges of the well and lifted her leg over the edge of the well. She did the same with the other. She closed her eyes and pushed herself off.

* * *

Kikyo gasped in the middle of the forest. She felt the girl's presence suddenly vanish. How could that had happened? Had the well been opened again?

"What are you doing here?"

Kikyo turned and saw Naraku walk from the shadows, a baboon skin covering him from head to toe. She backed away for a second in fear, but she wasn't going to let him get to her like that.

"It's none of your business."

Naraku's eyes narrowed. "You were going to see that Hanyou, weren't you?" Naraku began to laugh and Kikyo had the urge to shut him up and slap him. "You don't know to quit, do you? He doesn't love you anymore." He kept laughing and Kikyo began to get angry, the heat flooding her face again. How dare he talk about who her beloved loved? He loved her, he just had to.

"I wouldn't be laughing right now, if I were you." Kikyo smirked and crossed her arms.

Naraku stopped laughing and regarded her with a serious face. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact Kagome found out the well is a two-way portal. You might want to take care of her."

Naraku growled. "I will go get rid of her, but don't think I won't forget this."

Kikyo smirked as he walked past her, toward the direction of the well. She set off the opposite direction. It would be nightfall until she finally got to where he was. She used her powers to create some light. She held out her hand and visualized it. The light appeared and it floated away, but it stayed near enough to illuminate her way.

"I do hope he gets rid of her."

* * *

Kagome thought she was only going to meet the cold, hard ground, but instead, she felt like she was floating again. She opened her eyes and she saw the blue light around her. For a moment, it didn't make sense. Wasn't this only a one way well?

She finally landed softly on the ground and when she looked up, she realized that she was in the well in the shrine. She scrambled up hurriedly, hope rushing through her veins. She could see her family whenever she wanted! She was sure that the well was a two-way portal. She climbed up the well.

"I should ask mom to put some ladders in this." She slowly trekked the side of the wall, almost slipping in some places, but making it to the top. "Mom? Gramps? Souta?" She called out.

She pulled herself up over the edge of the well and fell to the ground.

"Ow," she rubbed her bottom and stood up to dust herself off. The doors to the shrine were closed so she went to open them. What she saw shook her to the very core.

Her world, all the things she had ever known was gone. She looked out to see destroyed buildings and decaying animals in the street. She could sense demons all over the place. She then realized that the reason her house and the area around was still up was because of the barrier the Sacred tree seemed to have been emitting. She ran to her house and banged one the door.

Her mother opened gently and when she saw Kagome, she burst into tears. "Kagome!" She hugged her daughter. Kagome hugged back.

"Oh mom, what's happened here?"

Isuzu sniffled. "It happened right after you left. Izayoi and Inutaisho were here when suddenly a black cloud came over the city. It changed everything and demons began to roam freely. They had lost their minds."

Izayoi and Inutaisho came to the door. Izayoi burst into fresh tears. "Is that really you, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and waited for Izayoi to come closer, which she did. She hugged her and whispered in her ear,

"Is my son doing well?"

Kagome nodded, a knot of her own forming in her throat. She could never have imagined that having Naraku in the past would alter the future so much. She gently let go of Izayoi. She tried to give a smile.

"At least the tree is protecting you guys. I'll try to put a more permanent barrier around here." She knew how to form better, more stronger boundaries after practicing that day. She walked outside and she held out both of her hands, spreading them wide. She concentrated and slowly a barrier began to form around the house. The Sacred tree pulsed as it felt it's duty relieved.

When she tried putting a barrier around the well, something went wrong. The barrier would flicker and couldn't get a hold on it. Kagome finished the barrier around the house and ran out to the well. She could see a dark aura being emitted. If she didn't jump in now she would be trapped here. She had to get back to her friends. She ran inside.

"Kagome, no!" Isuzu cried, running to get her daughter. Izayoi caught her before she could hit the barrier. Kagome's mother sobbed into her shirt, watching her daughter and her world leave.

* * *

Kagome jumped inside the well, disregarding the miasma coming through. She saw the blue light again, but it was murked by the dark purple of the miasma. This was Naraku's doing, she was sure of it. As if to confirm her theory, Naraku himself appeared out of the miasma.

"You're not going to make it, Kagome." He laughed. "You're not strong enough to fend off the miasma."

Kagome ignored him, but as she felt herself lowering, she could feel the miasma overtaking her. She tried fighting it off with her barrier, but it didn't work. The miasma began to overcome her and she felt that her whole body was numbing. She couldn't even breathe.

Suddenly, the necklace that her father had given her, the heart-shaped crystal, glowed and turned into the Shikon jewel. Kagome stared at it in astonishment and was frozen as it began to shine. Naraku roared and tried to grab it, but the jewel's light engulfed Kagome just as she was overcome by the miasma.

* * *

She woke up in the well again, clearly protected by the a barrier that had formed around her from her self-preserving instinct. She glanced up and realized that it was dark. Had she been gone that long?

She began to cough and it hurt. Her head was hurting and her stomach was queasy. She wasn't going to be able to make it up all the way. Suddenly, she heard Inuyasha calling out her name .

"I'm here!" She was surprised by how hoarse her voice was. Inuyasha found her and yelled down to her.

"Kagome, are you alright? God, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Kagome smiled at the fact he was so worried about her, but she needed to stop him before she came inside. She pulled herself up and started climbing the wall, despite the aches in her bones and head.

Inuyasha helped her out when she came to the top. She fell on him as he pulled her out. They landed on the soft grass. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and blushed.

Inuyasha smirked. "Oops."

She laughed. "Whatever." She got up and tired to stand up, but she almost fell. Inuyasha caught her and frowned.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Why were you in the well?"

Kagome began to cough again, and she bent over. "The well. . . It was a two-way portal, but Naraku sealed it up with his miasma." She coughed again and her voice grew wheezy. Inuyasha held her up. "Everything's gone, Inuyasha. All of it was changed when we came. Our parents are okay but I don't know how long my barrier will hold up for them."

Inuyasha held her closer, and buried his nose in her hair. "It's okay, Kagome, you don't need to talk anymore. We'll discuss it later. You need some help."

Kagome nodded, but passed out before she could continue telling him what she saw. Inuyasha picked her up and began leaping from tree to tree. Naraku was going to pay for leaving Kagome like this. He could smell the miasma off of her. She was lucky to be alive. How had she survived all that miasma?

When he looked down, he realized the jewel Kagome always kept around her neck was gone. All that was left was the simple metal chain. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. What had happened to it?

When he made it back, Kaede gasped. "What happened to her?"

Inuyasha set her down gently in front of her and answered as Kaede began to work on her.

"She said that the well was a two-way portal. She told me that she had gone to the other side, but that nothing was right anymore. Naraku came after her and she barely made it out. The well is sealed from all the miasma."

Kaede nodded.

Inuyasha couldn't help but watch Kagome. She had looked so pale before. What had she seen? And why was Naraku so near but not attacking? He vaguely wondered if he was concocting a plan.

He sat down against a wall, in a position somewhat familiar to him. If he knew Naraku, and he was fairly certain he did, this might have been a part of his plan. Inuyasha wondered why he would try to take out Kagome first.

It dawned on him that Naraku might have been afraid of Kagome's power. He remembered how people used to talk about how Kikyo was such a powerful priestess. Even if Kagome only possessed part of her powers, she would still be pretty hard to defeat. Inuyasha glanced at Kaede and Kagome. Kaede finished putting a cloth on Kagome's head.

Inuyasha sat up straighter. "How is she?"

Kaede shook her head. "She's bad, but she'll make it." She glanced up. "I don't even know how she managed to survive that much miasma."

Inuyasha nodded and glanced away. He still didn't feel well in Kaede's presence. Kaede could sense this and turned to him.

"Ye know, Inuyasha." She began turning to him in, hand in her lap. "Ye do not have to feel bad around me. I do not blame ye for what happened to my sister."

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he faced her, shock written on his face. "You don't?"

Kaede shook her head. "No, I don't. At first I did, but then I understood she was trying to take upon herself a destiny that was not hers and that she could not fulfill." Kaede glanced at Kagome. "Her destiny depends solely on herself."

Inuyasha nodded, not bothering to answer her statement. He just needed to think right now, and it seemed that Kaede noticed because she went sleep without saying another word. Inuyasha felt a huge relief, like a weight had been pulling him down. Right now, all he needed to do was to protect Kagome.

He closed his eyes, but then a smell invaded his senses. His eyes snapped open as he sniffed the air. Clay, dirt and. . . A faint smell of roses.

'_**Kikyo.'**_

He got up as quickly as he could. What was Kikyo doing here? He walked out of the hut into the fresh air of the night. Miroku and Sango weren't outside, and he could hear their voices in the hut that they were sharing. He followed his nose into the forest in which he and Kikyo had traveled, in what felt like eons ago.

He came to a small clearing and he saw the faint light coming from the other side. His eyes detected Kikyo's figure. She came out from the shadows, accompanied by a small globe of lights. He stood in front of her in silence. She worked with Naraku now. Why did she want to single him out again?

"I've missed you, Inuyasha." She spoke from across the clearing, taking a few steps forward. Inuyasha didn't respond to her. A thought came to his mind.

He grabbed the wrist of the hand Kikyo was going to touch his face with. "Did you know what Naraku was going to do to Kagome?"

Kikyo played innocent. "What are you talking about, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me Kikyo."

Kikyo's eyes hardened and she yanked her hand out of Inuyasha's hand. "You're really awful, Inuyasha, you know that? I come here to tell you how much I've missed you and you talk about that. . Girl!"

Inuyasha kept calm even as Kikyo yelled in his face. He knew Kikyo didn't accept that he was with Kagome now, but the same time, he didn't want to hurt her. Though he might have been crazy, but there was still some pity in him for her. He felt sympathetic that she hadn't lived her life, but then he wondered why he even thought like that. She tried to take Kagome's life. Nothing could justify that. Nevertheless, he chose his words carefully.

"Kikyo, I know you don't like it, but you have to accept that I moved on. You died, and you shouldn't be treading into things out of your control. How long can you keep yourself walking upright on this earth?" His voice was softer now, filled with pity for the woman he had once loved.

Kikyo caught the pity in his voice. She didn't want him to feel that way toward her. It was the last thing wanted. She backed away, close to tears from the hurt she felt. She didn't want to hear him say he moved on. She bit her tears back and answered in an angry voice.

"I'll do anything to make sure I'm still walking in this world, even if I must use the souls of dead woman to sustain me."

Inuyasha shook his head. "You lying to yourself, Kikyo."

Kikyo ran to him and grabbed his shirt. "Please, Inuyasha. Just hold me. Please, just this once."

Inuyasha felt so bad about what he had said to Kikyo, but he couldn't deny her this one small thing. He let her wrap his arms around him and he awkwardly put his around her waist.

He closed his eyes and thought of Kagome. He hoped fervently that she was okay.

* * *

Kagome woke up, groggy and in an unpleasant state of mind. She hurt all over and when she tried to sit up, it felt like she was lifting a ton of bricks. She glanced toward Kaede's sleeping form. Suddenly, her memories of the last few hours came back to her. She searched the darkness for Inuyasha, but didn't find him. She got up slowly to go find him. She needed to tell him about the jewel.

**'**_**Oh father, how did you never tell me the jewel was with me the whole time?'**_ She thought to the heavens desperately. She walked into the forest, as she had already scanned the camp and had not seen Inuyasha. She pictured him sitting in a tree, maybe dozing off. She smiled at the thought. Inuyasha looked so much more peaceful when he was asleep.

Suddenly, she saw light from a thicket of trees. She raised an eyebrow. Who could be there? She walked quietly, trying hard to see through the trees. Finally, she was able to see Inuyasha, but he wasn't alone.

She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. There in the middle of the clearing was Inuyasha and Kikyo, embracing. From her surprise, she moved back and broke a twig with her foot. She cursed herself when Inuyasha turned. She took one look and bounded away. She didn't want to see him right now, Maybe not ever.

Inuyasha heard the twig snap and turned around to see Kagome. He caught the look on her face before she ran off. Her face was full of hurt and betrayal. He let go of Kikyo, but she tried to hold onto him.

"Let go!" He was able to shake her off and run after Kagome.

Kikyo sniffed and then smiled. "She'll never forgive you now, Inuyasha. Soon, you'll be begging for me to love you."

She turned on her heel and the globes of light followed her right out of the clearing.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for cutting you guys off right now, but if I write any more, it'll be an even later update than I had planned. So Kagome saw what happened and she assumed the worst. So what will Inuyasha do now? How will she be able to tell him what happened in the well if she doesn't want to see him again? And what about Naraku? What's his plan?**

**You'll find out soon!**

**And I almost forgot, please check out Nyony's Echo stories! I'm her beta of "Bitter or sweet?" And I want all you guys to go review, ok? Good, now go and review mine and her stories!**

**~Daichi**

**P.S I want at least 5 reviews for the next chapter. I won't post it up for any less, you hear?**


	18. Remembering

**A/N: I know, it's been a while since I last updated for this story, but I was kind of sad from not getting the five reviews I asked for. But realizing there were other people who read ****who maybe wanted to review, but can't because for some reason it can't happen, I decided to continue. I pretty much had my break and now I've gotta kick things up a little. So thanks to those of you who are still faithful readers and thank you to those who**** did review last time. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It's enough that I almost worship him, gee.**

**Chapter 18: Remembering**

Kagome couldn't stop the tears that were falling down her cheeks. She was still running, though she knew that sooner or later, Inuyasha would catch up. She didn't even know where she was running too. She just needed some time and maybe think things through. She had assumed things that maybe weren't the case. She fervently hoped that was true.

Finally, she could run no longer and she found herself in the same clearing where her house would be in the future. She could see the Sacred tree at in the middle of the little clearing. She sniffled and wiped away the tears with her sleeve, walking up and touching the bark.

"Why does everything have to be so wrong?" She whispered to the tree, thinking of her family. "I need help. I can't do this on my own." She hung her head and started to cry again. She felt despair for many things. She had lost the jewel so what could they do? In her sight, things were starting to look hopeless. Especially with Inuyasha.

_**'Oh, Inuyasha. ' **_She thought and the tears came faster this time. In a small and almost insignificant way, he had betrayed her. She knew that he still had a soft spot and nothing could change that.

Footsteps behind her made her turn. "Kagome, please, listen to me."

Kagome didn't speak. She was relying on the fact that he could give her a good explanation. She didn't want to hear that he might leave her.

Inuyasha could tell what she was feeling with only looking at her. He closed the distance between them, grabbing her when she turned away He hugged her tightly and his mouth was at her ear.

"It's not what you think," Inuyasha whispered, his voice pleading. "She was crying and I felt bad for her. . . I didn't mean to hurt you at all."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm so glad Inuyasha. I thought for a second. . .that you had gone back on your word." Kagome glanced up at him and gave him a smile. He gently kissed the top of her forehead.

"Climb on my back and we'll get to camp faster."

Kagome nodded and scrambled onto Inuyasha's back. She clamped her arms around his neck.

"Let's go."

* * *

They returned to camp and nothing had changed. Kagome slipped off Inuyasha's back and stepped lighlty on the ground. She pulled Inuyasha by his hand into Kaede's hut. She sat down cross-legged.

"Sit, Inuyasha. There are some things that I need to tell you."

Inuyasha obliged, sitting down right across from Kagome. She sighed and took off the now charmless necklace.

"When I was coming back through the well, Naraku tried to prevent me from coming." She saw that Inuyasha's knuckles turn white. "But I think that the reason that I survived the Miasma, was my necklace."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "How?

Kagome pursed her lips before she continued. "My necklace was the Shikon Jewel, Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha did a double-take, his whispers a little louder. "What? Then what happened to it?"

Kagome clutched the necklace in her hand. "It disappeared after if saved me."

Inuyasha was silent as he took the information in. "Then how did you get it?"

"My father gave me this necklace."

Kagome opened her palm and glanced at the chain. Inuyasha laid his hand over hers and gave her a soft smile.

"He did it for a reason."

Kagome took her hand away. "But for what? I lost it and now Naraku is going to find it! Kikyo will be able to sense it better than I can."

At this, Inuyasha crawled towards her and lifted her chin up with his finger. "Don't think that, Kagome. You have powers too, much more powerful than Kikyo ever had hers. I know you can't channel it all right now, but with Kaede's training, you'll be invincible."

A soft smile spread over Kagome's face. "Thanks. I…I needed to hear that."

Inuyasha smiled and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was sweet, tender and made Kagome want to melt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, ensuring that they were closer. Inuyasha then placed his arms around her as well.

Kagome was in total bliss. She had never felt so good before in her life. Inuyasha was here for her and the very though sent her heart soaring through space. Finally, she pulled away. Inuyasha looked a little embarrassed and she gave him a kiss on the nose.

"I think it's time that we go to sleep." She moved away to the sleeping bag she had left earlier that night. "Goodnight." She turned to the other side, waiting for Inuyasha's reaction.

"Can't I sleep next to you?"

Kagome almost squealed with delight that he had actually asked. And the fact like he sounded like a child having been deprived of candy made her want to squeal even more.

"If you like." She responded. She waited to hear the shuffling of footsteps come near. Inuyasha lay down beside her and glanced at her.

"Kagome?"

Kagome opened one eye. "Yeah?"

He gave her a smile that could have sent her to oblivion. "Sweet dreams." He grabbed her hand and held it in his.

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes again. "You too."

After a while, they both fell asleep, hand in hand until morning.

* * *

Kikyo was upset.

Scratch that. More like infuriated.

Naraku watched the maiden pace second after second, minute after minute until he finally grew tired of her.

"If you don't stop, I'll sent you back to your grave."

Kikyo gazed at him with eyes of hatred as she stopped her pacing. Her voice was like poison, a fiery spark to it.

"Don't you start with me."

Naraku frowned but did not say anything else. He hated being nice to the wench, but if he was going to find the jewel, than he had to keep her around, even it was going to kill him. He turned and walked up to a window, gazing into the darkness outside. They had moved to another castle of some other human who he had been able to dispose of. It was much bigger but he kept the same enchantments. Somehow, he had underestimated her powers. He put even stronger enchantments around the building this time. He sighed and massaged his temple with his fingers.

He couldn't believe he hadn't realized that the jewel had been in front of him the whole time. The girl's necklace had been her source of protection from the miasma. When he had realized it, the jewel was already out of his reach. He had hoped that the entire Miasma would have killed Kagome, but she was strong.

And then there was Kikyo. She was proving to be too unpredictable for her own good. She had escaped and had tried to fix things with the half-breed. By the look on her face as she paced away behind him, nothing had changed.

Kikyo was hurt, angry and many more things she could not name. Inuyasha had held her, but she could feel it was only because he felt bad for her. She had actually been glad to see Kagome, hoping that she would assume that Inuyasha had gone back to her.

But then Inuyasha had run after her.

_It's bad enough she's with him_, she thought viciously to herself, _But now he really hates me for letting her see._

She swore then and there that she would find another way to turn them against each other.

* * *

Kagome woke up a few hours later, feeling much better than she had last night. She blinked a couple of times and realized that she wasn't the only one awake. Inuyasha snoozed on as she stood up and walked outside.

"Good morning, child. Did ye wake up better?" Kaede asked, a basket in her arms.

Kagome pointed to the basket. "Are you going to gather herbs?"

Kaede smiled and nodded, placing the basket on her hip. "Yes, and I would like ye to help me."

Kagome nodded and strode after Kaede. They entered the forest, the rays of the low sun of the morning hitting the forest at an angle, making the colors more vibrant and alive. Kagome held the basket that seemed to be made of dry straw and watched as Kaede methodically pulled out different plants. She made a mental note of each one. After a few minutes, the basket was half full. As they went deeper into the forest, they reached the Sacred tree.

"Kagome," Kaede spoke. "Apart from needing ye help, I also wanted to continue onto some parts of the training that I think ye need some help with." She took the basket from Kagome's arms and set it down at the side. Then, pulling Kagome by her hand, she moved her nearer to the sacred tree.

"Kaede, what are we going to practice?"

Kaede touched the tree and ran her hand down the old , but smooth, bark. "Ye know how to use ye powers, but ye still need to be able to use _all_ of ye powers." Kaede glanced back at Kagome. "You need to be in contact with it. This is why I have brought you here." Kaede sat down at the foot of the old tree and crossed her legs.

Kagome mimicked her actions and sat down beside her, watching every move Kaede made.

Kaede closed her eyes and folded her hands together. Kagome did the same. "Kagome, child, I want ye to listen and tell me what you hear."

Kagome strained her ears to hear anything around her, but all she could hear were the birds of the morning singing their wake-up song. She tried harder, but she still couldn't hear anything.

"I can't hear anything but the birds."

Kaede nodded. "You are listening with your human ears. Listen with your heart and you will see."

'_**Listen with my heart? How do I do that?**__**'**_ Kagome didn't understand completely, but she followed her instructions. She breathed in and out, her breathing becoming a steady pattern. She tried to listen beyond what she could hear with her ears, but still it was silent.

Kagome was getting more frustrated by the minute. Why couldn't she figure out what to listen for? Why couldn't she do it?

"It doesn't help if ye frustrated, Kagome. Relax and focus your energy toward where ye are sitting."

Kagome tried to relax by breathing a little more slowly. She started thinking about nice things, things that wouldn't worry her. Slowly, she started to feel her energy focus and she could feel her powers stirring inside her. Then, though it was very faint, she started to hear something

"Meditate, child." Kaede's voice advised.

Slowly, the noise began to get louder and she could hear all the sounds individually. She could hear people talking, laughing. She could hear the animals make their own sounds. She could hear the rustle of the trees with a breeze that passed. There was also something else, but she couldn't make it out at all.

Suddenly, like elasticity, everything came back toward Kagome and then disappeared. She opened her eyes and wondered what had happened.

Kaede opened her eyes. "Could you hear it?"

Kagome nodded, slowly realizing that nothing she had heard had happened in the world she was in. She glanced up at the Sacred tree. Getting up, she walked to it and carefully placed it on the bark.

Suddenly, Kagome wasn't seeing the tree anymore. She was somewhere else, somewhere familiar and yet foreign to her. She looked up, and realized she was seeing a vision of some sort because there, in front of her, sat Kikyo and Inuyasha.

* * *

Her first instinct had been to yell at Inuyasha, but she realized that she wasn't really there. Somehow, she was watching the past. The past that the Sacred tree had seen.

"The prophecy isn't about you, Kikyo! Why do you keep insisting?" Inuyasha cried, grabbing Kikyo's hand.

Kikyo pulled away. "I know it is, Inuyasha. Who else is strong enough? Besides, it talks about a Miko." Kikyo's voice was soft and there was a trace of sadness in it.

Inuyasha got closer to her, tilting her chin with one finger. "So? It talks about a Hanyou and I'm not signing up." His voice was quiet and Kagome could hear the sincerity of his voice.

Kikyo stood up, leaving Inuyasha on the grassy ground. "I already decided. I'm going to do it and you can't stop me."

Inuyasha scrambled up and ran after Kikyo. "Like hell you will! I'm not going to let you."

Kikyo whirled, her eyes set in defiance. "You won't _let_ me? Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do? My father?"

Inuyasha spluttered. "I only meant—you'll get—you just can't go!"

Kikyo turned and left the Hanyou standing there. "Watch me."

The vision dissolved and now Kagome was standing somewhere farther off. She wasn't touching the tree, but she could feel the roots under her feet. She glanced around to see a river. She could tell a lot of time had passed, because the trees were barely blooming.

_**'This is where Inuyasha said Kikyo had died.'**_ Kagome thought. _**'Does that mean…?'**_ Kagome walked hurriedly on the root she could feel and it let her to another spot near the river. There, on the bank of the river, was Kikyo. She held something in her hand, but she closed it and put it her robes before Kagome could see. As she was about to stand up, Kagome noticed a rustling near her. Then, faster than the blink of an eye, a demon pounced onto Kikyo.

Kagome watched in horror as the demon scratched at her, her clothes and skin ripping apart. The jewel Kikyo had flew from her robes and into the river She then shot a purifying sphere at the demon which sent him to the other side of the tree. It stood up, ready to pounce as soon as it was better.

But Kagome could see Kikyo's energy was spent. She was lying on the ground, her breaths shallow and coming fast. She coughed and Kagome could see the blood spilt. She couldn't even close her eyes from the shock.

Then, a streak of silver and red caught her eye. She saw Inuyasha pounce on the demon and use his claws to kill it. He threw the dead demon far away and ran to Kikyo.

"Kikyo!" He whispered, gently picking her up. "Didn't I tell you not to go?" His eyes were wet with tears. Kikyo raised a hand to his face.

"I'm—I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I should have listened." Tears were also pouring our here eyes and it mixed with the blood on the ground. Kagome covered her mouth from crying out as well. She could feel what Kikyo was feeling. All the pain and regret washed over her. She began to trembled and feel on her knees.

But she understood why she was feeling it. Most of Kikyo's soul was her own so she carried the wishes and the feelings that she had felt. It was only now, reliving the tragedy, did she remember the feelings.

"Kikyo… don't go!" Inuyasha cried, his head hung in anguish. Kikyo gave him a smile.

"Don't fret, Inuyasha. Find my reincarnation in the future. She will be me and I will be her, the only difference will be the name. You'll know who it is when you meet her because deep in her heart, she'll recognize you." She smiled slightly. "I love you, Inuyasha. I'll be waiting to see you again."

Her hand went limp and it seemed as if the world had ended as Inuyasha's howl of despair rang through the forest. Kagome couldn't stand the pain she was feeling and also fell to the earth.

* * *

Kagome woke up in her sleeping bag with a piece of wet cloth on her face. She blinked and realized Kaede was right next to her, a bowl of water and herbs on either side of her.

"Kaede…" Kagome's voice was hoarse.

Kaede smiled sadly. "The only way ye were going to find all of your powers was to see how they had come to ye. What do ye feel now?"

Kagome thought about it and she realized she felt much more . . . alive. As if something had activated in herself that she had never felt before.

"I don't know how to describe it."

Kaede nodded. "That's okay. Just rest now. Ye had a rough time."

Kagome nodded and was about to close her eyes when someone from outside called, "Is Kagome awake? Is she alright?"

Kagome almost teared up again as she heard Inuyasha's voice. It was like she had never heard it before in her life. She sat up as Inuyasha came in, now wearing his robe of the fire rat.

"Kagome?"

She couldn't contain the tears and they spilled over. Inuyasha sat down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her. Kaede walked out silently, leaving the couple by themselves. "What happened, Kagome? Why are you crying?"

She held on tighter. "I remembered everything, Inuyasha. I remembered the promise I made to you so long ago."

Inuyasha didn't understand. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome sniffled. "When I died, I made you a promise that you would find me again. I'm Kagome and Kikyo. Her memories live inside of me. She is me and I am her."

Inuyasha's eyebrows raised as he realized she had said the very words Kikyo had parted this world with. "How?" He pulled back to see Kagome's face.

"Kikyo's soul is my soul. I'm still Kagome and I still have my own memories, but since my soul was once Kikyo's, I remember how it was to be her. Naraku stole a part of my soul because it was once Kikyo's soul. As long as that part of soul is inside of her, she can't die."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, finally understanding what Kagome was trying to say. "Well, I get it. I'm glad you're okay, though. It would have killed me if you had been hurt."

Kagome nodded. "I know. Just . . . let's stay like this a little while longer."

Inuyasha could never refuse Kagome so he hugged her again and stayed with her until she had stopped crying and had fallen asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you guys like this chapter! I introduced a new concept between Kikyo and Kagome, so I hope I didn't lose anyone. I tried my best! If you need more explanation, just ask me in a review. I will also add some other things in the next chapter that I don't think were in the anime or manga. Kaede still needs to explains some very important things and Naraku needs to get a new plan. I wonder what will happen? I do hope I get more reviews than the last time. This was a pretty epic chapter. REVIEW!**

**~Daichi**


	19. The Jewel of Four Souls

**A/N: No, this is not a dream you guys. I am **_**actually**_** updating this story. Let me tell you why I hadn't come around in a while. First, I had two more popular stories than this and my priorities were them. I had a poll on my profile and this story I think only got a vote or two. Second, I wasn't getting any inspiration for the story either; I literally had no idea what to do next. Third, I barely had time to update my other stories. I do have a life outside of fanfiction, and let me tell you, it's hell of a busy life. **

** Now let me tell you why I'm updating. If you guys read the last chapter, I asked for five reviews. I finally got those five reviews and Pokeman-chan was the fifth! Her review also made me realize that people are still reading my stories, and as an author, I have an obligation to fulfill all their fanfiction needs. Plus, I know what the next arc should be!**

** Without further ado, here's the next chapter for Prophecy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and sadly, I have no chance in the future to do so. Not unless I change my name to Rumiko Takahashi . . .**

**Chapter 19: The Jewel of Four Souls**

When Kagome had fallen asleep, Inuyasha gently laid her down on her blankets. He wanted some time alone, some time to think about what had just happened to Kagome. He glanced at Kaede, who only started numbly at the fire as the sparks flew every which way.

"Did you know this would happen?" He whispered. The cackle of the fire was almost deafening in the silence.

"I knew something would happen." Kaede sighed. "I just didn't know that the tree would want to show her _that_ part of her past. I was hoping more along the lines of showing her something concerning the jewel. Since Kikyo refused to talk about it when I used to ask her, we have almost no clue what the Jewel can do."

Inuyasha nodded, swallowing. His head was about to overload because of all the information he had circulating in his brain. Without another word to the old priestess, he walked out of the little hut and walked aimlessly until he somehow he found himself at the sacred tree.

He couldn't help but reach out and touch it; It was something that connected him to both worlds at the moment. He sort of felt a special bond with the tree because, like himself, the tree had existed in both worlds. They were interconnected by time. So many things had happened near this tree, so many memories Inuyasha had not forgotten. Many were of him and Kikyo, but those were just that; only memories.

Sitting down at the base of the trunk, he leaned his head on the back of the tree bark. He closed his eyes and sleep suddenly overtook him. Why was he so tired? Yeah, he had stayed up through most of last night worrying about Kagome, but his body could take it . . .

* * *

Inuyasha woke up with a start and realized that it was dark. As he got up, he felt an odd feeling around him. He turned around, scanning the area for danger, but there was nothing in sight. He frowned and wondered how he could have slept for so long and not have woken up.

He turned towards the direction of the hut and started to walk, but suddenly he was wrenched backwards by some type of powerful force. Inuyasha whirled around but saw nothing but the tree. He tried again, but this time he realized that as soon as his foot left the roots of the tree, he was pulled back.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps as someone came into the small clearing. Inuyasha was rooted to the ground when he saw Kikyo stride in. He was about to yell at her, thinking that he was keeping him here, but he realized that she didn't notice he was even there. He sniffed the air and was dumbfounded; there was no trace of clay or dirt in her scent.

Just where the hell was he?

He watched Kikyo as she dug for something in her robe. Finally finding what she wanted, he watched as she pulled out the Shikon Jewel. She sat down and closed her hand over it.

"The Jewel of Four Souls," She murmured to herself. "What is it that makes everyone want you so much?"

Kikyo opened her hand and gazed at the jewel. She glanced up towards the tree and smiled. For a second, Inuyasha thought she had seen him, but when she stood up and walked right past him, he knew he was somehow invisible. He watched as she touched the tree bark, and he could see traces of the woman he had once loved in her face.

"Sacred Tree, you're the only one I can confide in for now." She smiled. "You've been alive for all these years. I wonder if you existed before the Shikon jewel was formed?" She sat down, her back towards the tree and kept talking as if the tree was a person. "The jewel is actually very powerful. I've been foraging through the northern lands, trying to find out the history and the abilities of this jewel. Most of it is nonsense, but I think there's some truth in there."

Inuyasha's breath caught. Could Kikyo have possibly figured out the jewel's secrets? His ears were perked and alert as she continued.

"Legend says that the jewel was created by a powerful priestess who could purify and destroy ten demons at one time. It was a time of Great War and she was fighting so many demons at once. She was holding her own well enough until the demons decided to merge together, along with the help of a mortal man who had secretly lusted after her. With her last bit of power, she sealed her soul with the demons' and created the Shikon jewel of today." She held up the jewel, watching it glint in the moonlight. "This jewel still carries the battle inside of it. It all depends on who has it whether or not the priestess, or the demons, are winning."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He had heard the story many times, but never had he once heard that the battle still took place in the jewel. He wondered where the jewel could be if it had disappeared after saving Kagome's life.

Kikyo glanced up at the tree. "Did you know the jewel could manipulate people? The previous possessor had become so corrupt with evil and greed that I had a very hard time purifying it. The jewel was responsible because it does anything and everything to keep itself in existence. There are not many people who could hold the jewel as I am now without being possessed by malice. The demon slayer village wanted to me to have it." She stood up and pocketed the jewel once more, her gaze becoming sadder. "They couldn't find anyone to keep it without going mad. Is that the fate of mine? I thought the prophecy was about me, but now I am so confused." She whirled around. "No one I know fits the prophecy except for Inuyasha and he has abandoned me." Tears appeared in her eyes. "Am I doomed to wander and protect this damned jewel?"

Inuyasha hung back behind the tree, taking it all in. He had never realized Kikyo had been so sad when he had left. In reality, he had left to follow her but he had lost track of her during the journey. He didn't find her again until the day she died in his arms.

As he glanced up, Inuyasha realized that the scene before him began to blur and fuzz around him. He blinked and in a second he was somewhere pitch black, somewhere so dark that he couldn't even see his own hand. Then, in the distance he could see the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha unconsciously floated towards it, touching the familiar bark and sighing in relief. He had no idea where he was, but as long as the tree was there, he knew he could find his way back.

_Inuyasha._

The half-demon abruptly turned at the sound of his name. He could see no one there so who had called him? He turned back to the tree.

_Inuyasha._

There were no words to describe Inuyasha's surprise as the Sacred Tree spoke to him.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha backed away, but again that force that had pulled him back before held him back.

_Do not fret, child. _The tree answered in its deep yet soft voice. Inuyasha took a couple of calming breaths. How was it that the tree was talking it to him? He could hear the tree's voice in his mind but he had no idea how he was talking to. Then a thought came to him.

"Did you just show me what happened?" Inuyasha asked, his voice lined with curiosity.

_Yes, I did. You wanted to know about the jewel and I wanted you to know as well. It is the only way I can help._

"So Kagome's vision . . . you showed her that too?"

_Yes._

"Why?"

_I have lived for a very long time, Inuyasha. I have seen so much heartbreak and so much sadness in the course of my life. You and Kikyo were my first hope to change that, but even you two didn't work out. When I realized Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation, I knew there was hope burning for you again. I showed her what would server her best in the battle to find and destroy the Jewel of Four Souls. _

"But you could have showed her what you showed me." Inuyasha tilted his head to the side. "Why would you tell me?"

The Sacred Tree sighed. _I feel a special bond with you, Inuyasha. I feel that we are the same in essence. You and I have both lived through this period and the future period, where Kagome is from. Indeed, both you and I have loved and lost. I wanted to show you this because this is was _you _need to defeat Naraku and anything he might throw at you._

Inuyasha was silent for a couple of seconds as he took in the information. He was touched that the Sacred Tree considered him a brother in a way. As he mulled it over, he had only one question.

"Who did you once love?"

The Sacred Tree was silent but Inuyasha knew he would answer. _I loved a priestess who was beautiful and breathtakingly powerful. She would have no one, though, and insisted for me to leave her. I, as a foolish human, let the darkness over come my heart and I ended up helping the demons who killed her. When she saw me, her eyes were sad and I saw her cry as she was taken over. _

_ By then, I was no longer human, but a spirit wandering. I was there when she purified the demons and it resonated towards me, finally ridding me of the hatred and jealousy I felt. Somehow, the after-effects resulted into me being a tree. I see it only fitting though; I have finally learned what I did not in my mortal human life; love is powerful._

Inuyasha was taken aback by the story the Sacred Tree told. So he used to be a human and when he was purified he turned into a tree? Inuyasha found it hard to believe, but he didn't doubt the truth to the Sacred Tree's words. Inuyasha could not find anything to say, until he thought about the Sacred Tree's last comment.

"It is," he whispered, grinning slightly. "Love is very powerful."

The Sacred Tree let out a hum and almost in an instant, Inuyasha was back where he had come from, under the branch of the Sacred Tree, leaning against the base of the trunk. Hegot up quickly, walking a little distance from the tree. He didn't feel that pull anymore, and he wondered if he had only dreamed it all.

A wind blew across the clearing then, and although it was very faint, Inuyasha could hear the Sacred Tree, humming the same strange old tune from before.

_Go in peace, child._

Inuyasha walked away in a slight daze, towards to hut to tell Kaede everything he had managed to learn from the memory of the Sacred Tree.

* * *

"And that's it," Inuyasha sighed, slapping his hands on his thighs while sitting cross-legged. He had just finished his tale about the Sacred Tree and all that he had seen and heard. Kagome was still asleep, so there was no need to hesitate about talking about Kikyo. Inuyasha knew that it was a delicate subject, but he didn't know to what extent.

Kaede sat across from him, dead silent. Inuyasha almost asked her if she had been petrified, but he held back.

"My poor sister . . ." were the first words out of her mouth. "If only she had confided in me, the burden would have been less heavier." She glanced up at Inuyasha. "If what ye say is true, Inuyasha, then we are facing grave danger. The jewel will do anything and everything to protect itself? Then we can assume that it would kill as well." Kaede sighed. "If we only had a way to detect the jewel, so that it would be easier to find it."

"Is there anything else about the jewel you might have heard in passing?" Inuyasha asked the old priestess.

Kaede slightly shrugged. "Of the story of the formation of the jewel, I do know. Legend has it that the Jewel was formed because Midoriko possessed the four souls at maximum and her sealing resulted with the jewel, hence the name "Jewel of Four Souls"."

"What do you mean, 'Four Souls'?" Inuyasha asked.

Kaede remembered a lesson taught to her long ago. "The souls in question are actually qualities that you can find in a person. Courage, friendship, wisdom and love."

Inuyasha nodded with each word said. What did those qualities have to do with them now? He closed his eyes deep in thought. With this new information, what could he figure out of Naraku's plan?

Inuyasha was startled back to his senses when, suddenly, Kagome was up and alert. She walked to the door of the hut and still seemed to be in a dream-like state. "It's calling to me," She said, her voice barely a whisper.

Kaede and Inuyasha both jumped up and asked at the same time. "What is calling to you?" Kagome stared outside in awe and did not tear her gaze from the horizon.

"The Shikon Jewel."

* * *

Naraku sat in the largest room in the castle they had required. Glaring at the sunny disposition of the day through the window, he glanced at the woman who gazed so intently out of it.

"Is that all there is to know?" Naraku asked, going back to their previous conversation of the jewel's abilities. Naraku was quite pleased that Kikyo had such an extensive knowledge of the Shikon Jewel. He was glad that he had decided to keep her, because she was finally proving handy.

"Yes," came Kikyo's soft, submissive whisper. Ever since she had been forced to stay inside of what she considered a hellhole, her powers had been greatly weakened due to the powerful enchantments Naraku had placed around the castle. Not to mention the miasma that lurked between the walls and at the entrances.

"And no one else knows about it?"

"Nobody." Kikyo answered quietly again. "I didn't even confide in my sister, unless you count the tree that I talked to about it, which I doubt because it wouldn't be able to say something concerning the jewel."

Naraku smiled. It was good no one else had this knowledge. It gave them an edge, an advantage over the half-breed's meager little group. He would beat the prophecy and once for all be supreme ruler fro all of eternity.

Kikyo suddenly stood up, interrupting Naraku in his mind-only egotistical rant.

"What is it now?" He asked, annoyed.

Kikyo gripped the window pane. "I can feel it, the jewel . . . I can sense it not too far but still at a considerable distance."

Naraku jumped up at the prospect of finding the Shikon jewel. Finally, some action! He expected that the girl with them might have sensed the jewel as well, but he would beat them to it.

_The jewel is mine._

* * *

**A/N: DONE! Hope you guys review the chapter, now that I finally know where to take the story, you'll love it, I promise! What did you guys think about the sacred tree? I always felt there was something up with it, so now I can delve into those possibilities! Tell me how you liked it in your REVIEW!**

** ~Daichi**

**P.S: The names "Shikon Jewel" and "Jewel of four souls" will be used interchangeably since the latter is the translation of the first. Just for convenience. **


	20. Something bigger than us

** A/N: Hey you guys! I'm back with another chapter! I am glad that I finally know where this story is going because I actually like this story plot a lot. I hope you guys like it too and that you enjoy reading it. And Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me when you guys give me feedback. Read on!**

** Disclaimer: What can I say? I'm too poor to own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 20: Something bigger than us**

"It's calling you?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. His mind wandered to the fact that the jewel could manipulate people.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, but it's more like I can sense it." She finally looked back. "We need to hurry up and move or else Naraku will get there before us." Kagome then quickly began to grab her things. Kaede and Inuyasha could do no more but stare at her. A couple of hours ago, she had seemed as fragile as glass, as if anything could make her crack. Now, she looked determined, almost regal as she spoke to Inuyasha, throwing her bag to him when she had finished.

She crossed her arms and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Aren't you coming?"

Inuyasha finally snapped out of his trance-like state. "Oh," he blinked. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

"Good." Kagome smiled. "Now go hurry Miroku and Sango as well. I need to talk to Kaede."

"Alright," Inuyasha nodded, not daring to contradict her. Once he was out of view, Kagome turned to Kaede.

"I'm sorry we have to leave so suddenly, but I know Kikyo sensed the jewel too." She sighed, uncrossing her arms. "I could sort of feel her sensing it, but it's weird." Kagome shook her head. "Anyway, thank you for the training. My father would have loved seeing me do what he once did."

Kaede smiled and walked towards Kagome, grabbing her hands. "I am sure ye would have made him proud. I wish ye luck on your journey." Her voice became more serious. "The fates of both worlds depend on ye and the others. Take care,"

Without hesitation, Kaede hugged the young girl. Kagome was a little baffled, but she returned the maternal-feeling hug. Kagome couldn't help but wonder if Kaede could see her sister in her, but Kagome didn't want to know anyway.

Kaede let go and sent her off. She watched as the young group gathered, talked and started to walk away. Kaede knew Kagome was much stronger now. Her aura from when she had awakened had a significant affect not only on Inuyasha, who was half-demon, but also on her, a mere human. She smiled slightly.

If there was anyone in the world who could defeat Naraku and Kikyo, it was Kagome.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Kagome sighed and readjusted her grip on the backpack. They had been walking the whole morning, going in the general direction Kagome had sensed the jewel. She felt hopeless as she couldn't sense it anymore. She wondered if she had only dreamed it all and was on a wild goose chase. She sighed heavily, treading her feet through the grass.

"Give me that,"

Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, who now held his hand out. She stopped. "You mean the bag?"

"No, I mean the jewel." He rolled his eyes. "Of course I meant your backpack."

Kagome frowned slightly, but was glad for the help regardless. The backpack had been killing her shoulders after the first two hours, but she found it hard to complain when she had been the one to start their expedition.

"Thanks," She smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek even though he was being slightly rude to her. She had the satisfaction of seeing him blush and laughed softly at it.

"MIROKU STOP!" Sango screamed, scaring the birds in the trees and making them fly off. Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at the two members of the group who were lagging behind. Sango held her Hirakoutsu in a threatening matter towards a panic stricken Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other before walking towards them.

"What's the problem now?" Kagome asked,

"I told him repeatedly to stop touching me the way he does, but he won't stop and I am fed up with it!" She yelled, not lowering her stance.

Kagome and Inuyasha again looked at each other knowingly. These two liked each other enough, but they still couldn't understand each other very well. Anyone who had eyes could tell that Miroku only did it to her because he liked her (even though Kagome thought there were better ways to tell a girl you like them) but Sango didn't realize that yet.

"How about this," Inuyasha spoke. "Sango, walk with Kagome up front and I'll walk with Miroku here in the back. Sound like a plan?" He asked, glancing at both individuals.

Sango blinked and lowered her Hirakoutsu. "That's a good idea, but just for good measure . . ." She walked up to the monk, who was still to shocked to speak, cracked her fists and knocked him out with a punch.

"Sango!" Kagome cried out, watching as Miroku fell to the floor.

Sango only smiled, dragging Miroku and dropping him in front of Inuyasha. "You can have him now."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but grabbed Miroku and began to lead the group again. There was no conversation for a while, and to Kagome, the silence was really getting to her.

_Why can't I sense the jewel anymore? _Kagome thought desperately. _Maybe I'm just out of tune or something . . ._ Kagome thought back to her training, trying to see if there was something she could do to sense the jewel and lead her friends to it. She remembered how Kaede told her that she hadn't grasped her powers completely yet and her thoughts came to when she had tried to sense the core of her powers. Maybe, if she concentrated on expanding her powers, she could sense the jewel better. It was a worth a try.

"You guys," She called. "Can we stop for a minute? I think I have an idea."

"Fine," Inuyasha stopped, dropping Miroku roughly on the ground. "Just be quick."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. She tried to empty her mind and just concentrate on the core of her powers, trying to make sense of its boundaries. It took her a couple of tries, but she finally started to feel something. It was a small spark at first, but the more she concentrated, the more it grew. She could feel the power surging through her almost at once and marveled at how much raw power she could generate. It was amazing, that feeling. She felt that she could do just about anything. Turning her thoughts onto the jewel, she used her power to find it. This time, since her power could reach much farther than before, she located it.

"I've found it!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's this way!" She pointed northwest to where they were standing at the moment.

"Finally, a lead!" Sango jumped up from her sitting position. "Time to beat Naraku to the punch!"

"Maybe now she won't be so testy," Miroku mumbled, finally awake from his nap. He glanced at Inuyasha and Kagome and then after Sango, who had already walked off. "I'll go apologize."

They laughed, watching as Miroku tried to catch up to Sango. Kagome and Inuyasha hung back for a second, glad for some minutes to themselves.

"How did you do it?" Inuyasha asked, taking Kagome's hand.

"I just had to get rid of the distractions and find the core of my power." She smiled, squeezing Inuyasha's hand back and pulling him. "We have to hurry or else we'll get left behind!"

As they walked, Kagome realized that she now had a better understanding of herself and that she could now sense the jewel in a larger range. She still didn't know what was going to meet them, but she was ready for it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I can't seem to sense it anymore," Kikyo mumbled, walking alongside a very irritated Naraku. It was like she had it for a second and now it was completely gone. The strange thing was that she had felt some of her power leave her, as if someone was trying to drain her.

_It must be that girl, _she thought._ Since I'm using a piece of her soul to stay alive, she can draw my powers. _In reality, they weren't hers to begin with, but Kikyo was not relinquishing them anytime soon. She still had much too much to accomplish, even if she did have to deal with Naraku and his sour mood and help. Aside from that, she still was looking to getting Inuyasha's heart back—no matter what it cost her.

"Try harder," Naraku growled, his patience leaving. How could she lose sense of the jewel all of a sudden? He was starting to doubt the stories about her strong powers, but he figured it was because she was not completely whole. Only having part of a soul could potentially diminish her powers and he believed it was affecting her powers greatly.

"I can't pull flowers out of my ear," Kikyo replied hotly, deciding to resort to a lie she had come up with to back up her lack of sufficient powers, "and I certainly can't force myself to sense the Shikon jewel when you have all this miasma hanging around us!"

Naraku clenched his teeth. If the wench was only more obedient, they wouldn't be traveling in the stupid bubble in the first place. "It wasn't I who put it there."

"Then deal with it." She bit back. She huffed and instead tried harder to concentrate with what power she had. _I__ have to do this . . . if I don't, Naraku will kill me. _A few minutes into that she picked something up. It was the girl and her companions, going in the northwest direction. She knew they were heading towards the jewel, so she used it to her advantage.

"I sense it," Kikyo smiled maliciously. "It's that way." She pointed northwest.

"Then keep going," Naraku only nodded, but inside he was itching to get to the jewel. He wanted its power, lusted after it; only the need to conquer the world keeping him walking beside someone he thought was insufferable.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Well," Miroku sighed, turning to Kagome and parting the branches in front of him to reveal a huge mansion down the slope of the terrain they had climbed, seeing screen doors at the entrance near them. "Is this where the jewel is?"

Kagome came up next to him, bending over and surveyed the area in front of her and nodded. "Yes, it's there, I'm sure of it." She straightened her back and glanced at her friends. "Why don't we go down there?"

Inuyasha nodded, putting the backpack that he had been carrying for Kagome down on the ground. "We should probably stake out for a night. You know, scout the place, see if there are any defenses we have to get through."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sango sat on a rock near them. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

"I've got some stuff in my backpack," Kagome smiled, reaching over to open her backpack. True to her word, Kagome had brought Ramen cups because they were the easiest thing to cook. Inuyasha started a fire, understanding Kagome's silent commands. The whole group winded down as they sat to wait for the water to boil. It didn't take long so they were eating in a few minutes.

There was nothing new to do except set up the tents Kagome had brought along and get prepared for their shifts to scout the area. Miroku and Sango were up first, when the sun would set. They would go around in the forest, since it conveniently surrounded the mansion. Later, once Sango and Miroku confirmed something, Kagome and Inuyasha would go in and get the jewel, with the others right behind them.

"We're going," Sango called. "We should be back in an hour. If we're not," Sango sighed. "Please come and get us back."

"Of course," Kagome nodded, handing Sango an arrow with a sutra tied onto it. "If you come across a demon you can't take down, try and stick this into it. The sutra is very powerful and effective at incapacitating demons." She grinned. "I made it myself."

"Thanks, Kagome." She turned and spoke to the monk. "Let's go, Miroku. We don't have all day."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The wait was painstakingly long for Inuyasha and Kagome. Neither was able to stay still for too long, but once all the chores for the camp were done they had nothing to do but sit down next to each other. Each clutched the other tightly, letting the silence speak for itself. It wasn't awkward to either of them, but Kagome still felt the need to dispel it.

"You think they'll be okay?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha, concern written on her face.

"C'mon, Kagome." He pulled her and wrapped his arms around her. "They're perfectly capable of fighting anything. Besides, they have your arrow. They'll come back." Kagome made an effort to smile, but it faltered. Inuyasha, noticing the change in Kagome, lowered his lips to hers, hoping to distract her a bit.

Kagome was startled when Inuyasha kissed her, but her eyes closed quickly and began to absorbed by nothing else. It was sweet and yet passionate, firm and yet soft. Kagome felt like Inuyasha was trying to comfort her with the kiss, but she didn't mind. Kagome smiled to herself as he continued his kissing. She quite liked this way.

If Kagome had any say about what to do for the next hour, it was to cuddle and kiss Inuyasha into oblivion. Fate, though, had something else in store for them when Sango and Miroku came running towards them, hair disheveled and scratched.

"Sango, Miroku!" Kagome pulled herself from Inuyasha and ran to Sango, who had discarded her Hiraikoutsu and leaned against a tree. Miroku sat on the floor, gathering his breath.

"Kagome," Sango looked at her with frightened eyes. "There' something huge down there. We barely escaped alive." She jerked to where they had been looking at the mansion before. "Take a look."

Kagome and Inuyasha rushed over and pulled away the branches to take a second look at the mansion. Their eyes widened as they glanced at each other.

Kagome swallowed hard. "We're going to need a plan."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I told you guys I wasn't abandoning the story! It took me a while, but here's chapter 20. I hope you guys liked it enough to drop a small review. There will be approximately 4-5 chapters more. Hope you stick with me until then!


	21. Courage in The Palace of Nightmares

** A/N: Missed me you guys? Well, I've missed you all! SO sorry this has taken three months. I just got inspired today while brooming, lol. The muses really don't care where you are or what you're doing to hit you with inspiration. Still, it was a little weird. O.o Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

** Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin!**

**Chapter 21: Courage in The Palace of Nightmares**

"We definitely need a plan." Kagome repeated, walking back from the bush. What had seen sent chills down her back. The once normal looking mansion from earlier that day was now covered in a dense and dark aura, strong enough that she could feel its effects from where they were camped. A monster sat outside, growling and howling. It was massive, with multiple human-like appendages. Multiple black eyes roved in different directions, scanning everywhere at the same time. It looked dangerous as it howled to the partially covered moon.

"It's like it could anticipate our moves," Miroku mentioned, holding his staff in front of him. "I couldn't get a hit."

"My Hiraikoutsu barely made a scratch on it." Sango signed in resigned defeat. "We can't do anything to it."

"What about my sutra?"

Sango shook her head. "I didn't have a chance to use it from having to dodge its attacks.." She pulled the arrow from a hidden pocket on her suit. "Here," she said, handing over the unused arrow.

Kagome grabbed the arrow and pursed her lips. If neither Sango or Miroku could deal with the monster, she and Inuyasha would have to take a chance. She was certainly capable of damaging the monster if it had demonic origins and Inuyasha was also very effective with his sword, although he hadn't unlocked all of its secrets just yet. Still, there was no other option.

"Inuyasha and I will go," She announced to the group, grabbing her bow, her quiver and her arrow with the sutra on it. "Sango, you and Miroku will come with us as back up. I know it's late, but the earlier we defeat the monster, the closer we will be to the jewel."

The group nodded their consent and began making their way to where Sango and Miroku had found an entrance to the mansion grounds. They slowly trudged their way through it, the darkness acting as a cover for them. Stealthily, they made their way to just before the clearing where the monster smashed its appendages every. Kagome was finding difficult to find an opening.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered softly, so as not to alert the creature of where they were. "Can you sense the jewel in the monster?"

Now that he had mentioned it, Kagome found no trace of jewel shards in the monster. Instead, the steady pulse of power that fed the monster was coming from the closed mansion behind it. It seemed the monster was only there as a guard. _Could it be that there's something else more powerful in the mansion?_

"No. It's coming from the mansion it's guarding." She pursed her lips. "We have to get through it before we can get to the part of the jewel that lies in the mansion."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Sango asked, eying the monster warily.

Kagome gripped an arrow from her quiver. "We have to ambush it somehow. If we can subdue it without using my sutra, then we'll be better off when we fight whoever—or whatever—is in that building. On my count, we'll release a combined attack."

The other nodded and waited as Kagome notched her arrow. "One, two . . . Now!"

They immediately came into the clearing, executing their attacks with accuracy and precision. Inuyasha tore at the monster, Sango aided him with her Hiraikoutsu and Miroku with his sutras and the force of his staff.

Still, to their dismay, the monster stood there, unaffected by the combined attacks of Kagome's friends. It raised it's hands, which were clawed at the end and ripped them through the air. The resulting force blew them backwards, making Sango and Miroku fall onto the ground hard and at an alarming rate.

Inuyasha had dug his feet in the ground and was the only one standing. He raised his sword again, determined to bring the monster down.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, getting to her feet. "Your sword won't do any good. Let me-"

"Stay back, Kagome!" Inuyasha called, gripping his sword tighter in his grasp. "Just be ready to use your arrow."

Kagome had no idea, but the gust that had pushed them back had shown Inuyasha something he had never cared to look for. It was the break between the two opposing winds, and instinctively he knew that if he aimed his sword there, something was going to happen. He hoped that it would help them instead of hurt them.

The monster, seeing Inuyasha standing alone, raised its hand to repeat the same attack from before. Inuyasha was ready for the guts of wind and brought his sword down as hard as he could.

Nothing could have prepared them to what they saw next.

Power blasted from Inuyasha's sword, releasing a blinding light that was directed at the monster. It hit, making the monster screech in pain from the gaping hole it had created. Blood oozed from it, and the monster wasn't happy. It raised its other arms, hoping to crush Inuyasha, but it was then that he yelled, "Kagome!"

Kagome released the arrow she had ready, charged with her spiritual powers, straight into the gaping hole Inuyasha had been able to create in their enemy.

The resulting explosion of bright light blew them back a couple of feet, causing Kagome to fall on her bottom and her friends to grab onto something so as not to topple over. Pieces of the monster flew everywhere, but Kagome's arrow had purified it into its original form; mud and pieces of carcasses amassed on the floor.

"My, my. I hadn't thought my monster could be defeated."

The group turned, and at the door the monster had been defending, stood a handsome man, with hair as red as blood and eyes the color of black charcoal. His skin was pale, which was a stark contrast with his other facial features. He wore a white sleeveless vest, with loose pants that were the same color. He smiled coldly, revealing a set of very white, very straight teeth. "I applaud you."

Inuyasha was the first to find his voice. "Give us the fragment of the jewel you have and you won't end up like your pal." He raised his sword menacingly, his voice firm and a little cocky. With his new-found power, he felt he could tackle anything.

The man's face reflected disgust as he glanced at Inuyasha. "Don't speak to me as if you could defeat me, filthy-halfbreed."

Inuyasha growled at the hated description, but Kagome grabbed his arm to calm him down. "Don't, Inuyasha."

"I see you have caught the affections of this priestess, half-breed." He smiled at Kagome. "Why is such a beautiful girl hanging onto you?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shook off Kagome's hand and charged at the man, sword raised and ready to tear the guy into pieces.

The man just stood there, a smirk on his face as he watched Inuyasha collide with an invisible barrier. He was thrust backward and skidded to a stop a couple yards away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, Sango and Miroku running behind her as she rushed to Inuyasha's side."

"Damn," Inuyasha raised his head and spit out blood. "That is one hell of a barrier."

"I don't think we should charge in without a plan," Sango spoke, glancing at the others. "He seems like a pretty-boy, but if his barriers can do this . . ." She gestured to the half-demon on the floor.

"Sango's right," Miroku nodded, clutching his staff. "He seems to be very powerful. We have to tread carefully if we want to get the shards."

"They're inside him," Kagome revealed, remembering the first thing she had noticed about the man apart from his good looks. "I saw them as soon as I set eyes on him. It's whats making him powerful."

"How many are inside him?" Sango asked, worry etched into her face.

Kagome was quiet and then said, "A quarter of the jewel."

Inuyasha cursed quietly, while Miroku sighed loudly. Sango's eyebrows shot up. "Are you sure?"

Kagome nodded. She didn't want the others to see, but she was scared now. The jewel was powerful and even one shard could give its wielder enough power to destroy a whole village. What were they going to do with somebody who had a quarter of the jewel?

"Well, we can't just stay here," Inuyasha stood up, holding his sword loosely at his side. "We've got to do something."

"I'm getting bored over here," The man called. "Isn't anyone going to challenge me?" He looked at them expectantly, crossing his arms.

Kagome glared at him, angry at the way he was treating them. He wasn't even taking them seriously. "Who are you?!" She shouted, confidence suddenly welling inside her.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I? I still lack in manners, it seems." The man smiled again and held his arms out. "I am Amunichi, the handsome wielder of your nightmares." he gave them a low, showy bow.

Kagome didn't respond to his declaration and instead notched one of her arrows. "I don't care what you do." Th tip of her arrow began to glow. "I'm just here for the shards."

Amunichi raised an eyebrow. "You're a feisty girl," He grinned, raising his arms. "I like that."

All of a sudden, Kagome's surroundings turned black and the only thing illuminating the place was her arrow and Amunichi, who glowed in their new environment. Kagome frantically looked around. "What did you do with my friends?"

Amunichi grinned. "You have forgotten that you are in my domain, and here, I control what you see and what you hear." He took a couple of steps closer. "Your friends are now encased in my dream web, which they'll be for eternity, running from the fears that plague them. But," He then tilted his head and reached out to touch Kagome's hair. "I'll let them go if you agree to stay with me." He smirked, thinking his offer was irresistible. After all, he was handsome and more powerful than the half-demon this priestess was with. She had attracted him from first glance and he _would_ have her.

"Never." She spit back. "I'll find another way to free my friends and defeat you!"

Amunichi's face darkened, his eyes turning the deepest black Kagome had ever seen. He raised an arm and said, "So be it. Die with your fears!"

Kagome closed her eyes as a dark purple light engulfed her, losing consciousness as she breathed in the sleeping powder Amunichi had cast while she hadn't been looking.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The first thing Kagome noticed was that she was in her bed.

She immediately sat up, feeling the softness of her covers, the warmth of her bed and the scent of breakfast wafting into her room. She blinked a couple of times, placing a hand on her forehead. Questions ran through her head, but she couldn't think of anything that happened before waking up. Something didn't seem right.

_Was is all a nightmare?_ Kagome thought, getting up from her bed and opening her window. The sun's warmth felt real, the glint of the sun's rays against her bike seemed real. But what about the demons she had seen the last time she'd been here? What about Inuyasha and his parents? Where were they? A knock came from the door then and Kagome, startled, whirled around in near fright as the door opened.

But nothing could have prepared her for who stood at the door.

"Kagome, honey." Her father smiled at her, something she thought she'd never see again, and continued. "You won't get any pancakes if you don't come down quick. Inuyasha and Souta will everything in this house if you let 'em."

"Inuyasha?" Only this name had registered in Kagome's brain. What was Inuyasha doing here? What was her father doing here? He couldn't be alive, couldn't be talking to her like he had never died. She had seen his dead body! There was just no way.

Still, the longing, the old hope that had always been deep inside her, burned anew. Maybe she had just had a long, vivid nightmare. This couldn't be a dream, could it?

"Kagome, dear?" Her father put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Kagome glanced up, feeling the pressure of his hand, the heat that came from it. This was too real to a dream. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly, wondering what horrible parallel universe she had dreamed of. This was her father, her loving father that she had missed so much. "I love you, Dad." She almost teared up at the words; she hadn't used them for a long time.

Her father, a little perplexed but not one to ask questions, responded. "I love you too, buttercup."

There it was. His nickname for her. Kagome smiled and let go of him, looking into his face. "Well, I do want some of those pancakes. I'm hungry."

They both went down the stairs, laughing at a lame joke her father had heard at work the day before. Her mother greeted her with a smile and uncovered a plate of pancakes for her, placing them in front of her with a wink.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome lightly on the cheek, but it still made her blush to see that he had done it in front of her parents.

"Inuyasha," Kagome nudged him after her parents declared they were finished and went upstairs to freshen up for the day. "Since when do you come in the mornings?"

Inuyasha glanced up, a pancake still stuffed in his mouth. He swallowed before turning to her with confusion. "What do you mean? I come here every morning, even on the weekends." He took a long gulp of his milk.

Kagome's brow furrowed as she whispered, "I just had this really weird dream that we were in the feudal era trying to fight . . ." She lost her words as her mind went blank. What had happened before she had woken up?

Inuyasha chuckled. "Well, that sounds like one heck of a dream. The feudal era?" He laughed again, finishing his pancake.

"I was just telling you," Kagome said, eating another bit of her pancakes. "Or do you think I'm crazy?"

Before Inuyasha was able to respond, her father came bounding down the stairs, calling for her.

"I'm still here, dad." She glanced up at him.

He smiled. "Go get ready. I have a surprise for you."

Kagome exchanged glances with Inuyasha, who only smiled and shrugged. Quickly gulping down her milk, she ran up the stairs to get ready. She didn't think her father was taking anywhere fancy, so a nice blouse and jeans would do. She slipped on some flats and glanced in the mirror.

Her hand shot to her neck when she saw it. The heart-shaped jewel her father had given to her as a child, the one she vividly remembered becoming the Shikon jewel when she had passed through the well, was still intact. She wondered if she had even dreamed that.

Soon, she was riding in the car with her father, joyous at the fact that she was talking to him, laughing with him and exchanging laughs. She felt she hadn't done it in years and it was refreshing to hear his laughter along with hers. She closed her eyes, letting the feeling sink in. She opened her eyes as the car slowly came to a stop and quickly realizing where she was, she tensed up.

They had parked right in front of the Ice cream shop her father had taken her just hours before his death. She hadn't returned, feeling that the memories were too bittersweet to relive. Her hand gripped the handle of the car door harshly, but her father didn't notice at all. He quickly walked out, and informed her that he would be right back with her favorite flavor and then they could go to the park to talk.

Kagome waited anxiously and in silence, every hair on her neck standing on end. Something was up; she could tell that much. She was beginning to think that everything was too good to be true. Life was never this easy or happy. She glanced up as her father walked out, one cone in both hands. He smiled as he walked toward her with her favorite flavor, vanilla.

It was then that everything began to fall apart.

Kagome knew what was going to happen even before it happened; it was as if the world was going in slow motion. She head the click of the shotgun, the blast of the bullet and the impact when it collided with her father, sending him flying to the side. Kagome screamed, taking her seat belt off and rushing outside to kneel by her father.

"Daddy!" Kagome grabbed his hand, watching as he slowly began bleeding out from the chest wound that the bullet had given him. "No, daddy, don't leave me please!" Her tears came in waves and obscured her vision while she heaved with sobs. She desperately yelled for help, but no one came. There was no one in site.

"Kagome. . . be strong," Her father whispered as she sobbed over him, fat tears falling on him.

"No, you can't go. You just can't." Kagome whispered.

Three things happened quickly then and at the same time. Her father's hand went limp, a movement caught her eye and the attacker came out from the shadows.

"Naraku." Kagome hissed, anger fueling her. "It was you all along."

Naraku laughed and pointed at her. "No, it was not I. Look in your hands."

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy but when she lifted her hands, the gun was there and they were covered in blood. She dropped it as if she'd been burned and cried out.

"NO!" Kagome shouted, falling to her knees. "It wasn't me, it wasn't me . . ."

"It wasn't your fault?" Naraku smirked. "The evidence is all on you."

"You killed him! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" She shrieked, the last bit of her will spent.

Naraku turned around and threw his head back to laugh. "I sure did."

Kagome fell to the ground, hands wrapped around herself. This couldn't be happening, not again. Images of her father blazed through her mind and she felt as if her heart was being ripped apart. Why was life so cruel as to return what she had loved most and then snatch it away again?

_It was already a miracle that my father was here,_ she thought, _but why can't I remember anything before today? Where are the memories of those years my father must've been here? Unless . . ._ Kagome's mind backtracked and found that every time she tried to remember before that morning, her mind came up a blank.

_This can't be real, _she thought, lifting her head, suddenly recognizing the truth. _My father died when I was young. That's why there are no memories; because there are none to remember._ As she realized this, she felt a sudden release. The scene around her began to melt away and she turned around to see it dissolve, including her dead father.

A light shone brightly in the distance and so she followed it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Amunichi growled as Kagome broke his spell, the strings of web he had connected into her subconscious dissolving into dust. How could she have been as powerful as to break his spell? He checked to see if the other nightmare strings he had used on her friends were still intact; none had broken like hers. At least she would be contained by the his crystallized web. But, if she was powerful enough to break his spell, that at least he could possibly conceive the notion that she could break his encasement.

Amunichi sighed as he turned to slip out of his realm of darkness. It seemed like he would have to finish her off himself. It was a pity that she hadn't accepted his offer in the first place.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Kagome opened her eyes, she realized that she was encased in a crystal web. She was sweating profusely, but now she knew who had caused her to fall asleep and have such a horrible, all-to-realistic nightmare.

_Amunichi will regret this,._

She banged on the walls that surrounded her, but the crystallized web was strong and tough. She pounded until her hands were bruised, but not even a crack had appeared with her efforts. She sighed loudly as the anger began to boil inside of her.

_This won't end like this! I have to save my friends. _She flattened her palm against the crystal wall and summoned her power, hoping to blast her way out.

The explosion shattered her confined cell and gave way to the ground underneath. Kagome fell hard, but didn't suffer anything major as she stood up. As she began looking around fore her arrows, Kagome realized that she could not dwell on the past anymore. What her father had said struck a cord in her; she had never remembered any specifics of his death when she was young, but the version she went through had taught her something.

Courage, in the face of tragedy, was sometimes all you had to keep yourself sane. Her father's whispered words came to her mind and she closed her eyes as she heard his voice whisper truth to her.

_Be strong._

She would be strong. She needed to be brave and strong enough to defeat Amunichi, regain the jewel shard and free her friends that undoubtedly were suffering from some long-buried fear that Amunichi had taken a hold of.

She wandered inside the grand mansion carefully, but Kagome had the sinking feeling that there were enchantments inside as well as outside. The outer shell made it look like a traditional Japanese mansion, but inside it looked like a palace, fit for lords and ladies of the Feudal Era. She could easily lose her way with all the rooms and halls there.

Fortunately, she found her arrows as she neared the place where she must've been taken from. There was one good arrow left and her bow was a little mangled but not broken enough to be unusable. She bent and picked it up, quickly forming a plan. She only had one good shot, but with her sutra, (which was still in her pocket hidden) she would make it count. And although her aim was impeccable now, she didn't want to take her chances of him being out of range, so she decided a close-range shot would do the job. Besides, she'd like to see the look on his face when she'd purify him to dust.

No one toyed with her feelings and got away with it.

As soon as she began to take a step to walk deeper into the mansion and maybe surprise attack Amunichi before he could catch her off-gaurd, a black hoe materiallized in the room and Amunichi stepped through it.

"Well, it seems I underestimated you." His hands began to glow as he narrowed his eyes regarding her. "You really should have taken my offer. Now I will have to kill you."

Kagome growled. "Like hell you will."

He raised his hands and balls of dark energy began shooting from his palms, their paths swirling to her. Kagome jumped out of the way, rolling to the other side of the room. Kagome knew that a shot right now wouldn't work so it'd be better to put to use what Midoriko taught her in the academy of what now seemed ages ago.

The energy flow of the mansion was strange, but Kagome soon managed to feel its inner workings. She dodged another set of blasts and concentrated on the energy around Amunichi, who was still levitating. Since the power he was using seemed to be taken from the energy flow around him, she would suck the energy into her blasts and see how he liked a taste of his own medicine. Taking her own spiritual energy, she raised her hand and pulled some of his energy which she quickly embedded into her own blasts as she shot them, two of which made their mark.

Amunichi hissed as he picked himself up from the ground. The blasts were more powerful than he'd expected and had blown him to the wall from which he had fallen. She had even figured out his trick of using the palace's energy. She was no ordinary priestess.

"You'll pay for this," He wiped a bit of blood that had fallen from his mouth. He spread out his hands in front of him, a wicked smile plastered on his face as Kagome saw the black, evil energy of his realm seep into a massive ball of negative energy. "You won't be able to escape my dark energy sphere!"

He let the ball rip, the sheer speed blinding Kagome for a moment, but no before she erected a barrier around herself to keep herself safe from the worst of the blast. Still, even with her barrier, her bow was dissolved into nothing and the blast had pushed her to the wall, causing her to hit her head.

Amunichi wasted no time and conjured another dark energy sphere and sent it flying, making the wind pick up in the room as the sphere whizzed through it and hit Kagome straight on.

Kagome was blasted to the wall once more and fell onto the ground. She was dizzy from the concussion on her head and the recent blast had at least made her feel sore all over. She wondered idly if she had any broken bones, but she doubted it as she began picking herself up.

Amunichi appeared out of nowhere and pulled her up by her hair, pushing her into the wall before she could get her hands up in defense. "This is where you end, my dear. You're friends will die here, die in agony and suffering that never ends." Kagome felt the arrow near her hand and had her fingers touching it.

"Over my dead body." She said with as much confidence as she could muster. Grabbing the arrow, she shoved it into a off-guard and surprised Amunichi's chest, the light from her sutra and her spiritual powers glowing brighter each second, until it completely engulfed Amunichi's body and his last scream of rage was heard through the walls of the palace. Dust settled onto the floor and something thumped on top of it. Kagome, nearly completely exhausted, crawled to the pile and took a look.

Her eyes lit up and a smile adorned her face as she picked up part of the jewel, a whole one-fourth of it. The tainted color of the jewel melted away as she touched it, letting her know that it was now pure again. She felt proud to finally have got it.

Around her, the energy she had felt before began to shift into what Kagome now knew to be it's original form. The energy of this place had been darkened by the tainted jewel Amunichi had acquired. Even now, the many enchantments dissolved until the original mansion was all that was left.

Kagome sighed in relief, knowing that her friends had been freed from Amunichi's grasp as soon as she had defeated him. She knew they would come looking for her after they found each other and so she felt content as she passed out on the floor, the jewel clutched softly in her hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: So I'm ending the chapter just a little early because I want to be more consistent with Kagome's viewpoint for the final chapters. You'll find out what everyone else dreamed in the next chapter!**

**Please, I would like feedback on the chapter. It took me a while to write, so I want to know how you guys liked it. Thank you for not abandoning this story and for sticking with me. **

**Review! :D **

**Or I won't update for another three months! XD Just kidding. ;)**

**~Daichilover**


	22. Stars

** A/N: So it's really late. Again. I'm sooo sorry. I'm a horrible person. I hope you don't hate me enough to not enjoy this chapter. :( **

** Disclaimer: For not updating in so long AGAIN, I don't deserve Inuyasha. Also, I don't have much knowledge of constellations, so I don't really know if Kagome would see the big dipper in Japan. **

**Chapter 23: Stars**

Inuyasha woke up with a start, panting and sweating. He glanced around and saw that he was on the floor, near Sango and Miroku who were barely rousing themselves up. His mind raced as he tried wholeheartedly to remember what had happened before he had blacked out and to dispel the awful nightmare he had experienced. He sat up, the events rushing back into his head.

They had followed Kagome's feeling to get to the mansion, where they had been confronted by Amunichi, who they hadn't been able to defeat. He remembered blacking out and then waking up in one of the worst nightmares he'd ever had.

A hand raked through his hair as the images kept coming in his mind. He pushed them away, hoping to rid himself of them for now. He would deal with those demons later, after he found Kagome safe and sound.

"Anyone else feel like they were hit with a two-ton brick?" Miroku grunted as he stood up, pressing a hand to his forehead, eyes squeezed shut. It looked like he was battling his own problems.

"That bastard," Sango cursed under her breath, sitting up and wiping away the tears from her eyes. She stood up and wobbled a bit, but Miroku quickly help her balance on her own two feet.

"We have to find Kagome." Inuyasha glanced at his companions. Glancing around the room, he saw their weapons. "Let's grab our things and scout the place." He sprinted toward his sword, which had returned to it's rusted form, and grabbed it, watching it transform into the sword he was accustomed to using. Sango strapped her Hirakoutsu over her shoulder and adjusted her hair, while Miroku held his staff and sutras with a firm grip.

"I don't feel anything out of place here anymore," Mirokou mentioned as they walked. The mansion no longer looked menacing and the weird vibe had disappeared completely. They glanced at each other in confusion.

"Kagome must've beaten Amunichi." Sango realized, glancing at the others with a knowing look. "That's why the enchantments were broken!"

"I hope she's not injured," Miroku glanced between his two companions worriedly.

Inuyasha turned away from them and inhaled the air to find her scent. There were getting nowhere just looking around. He caught her scent faintly, but he knew that they were on the right path. He bid the others to follow him as he moved down the hall, turning left and stopping when they reached what looked like a living room. Kagome was on the floor, passed out, with something clutched in her hands.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, rushing to kneel beside her. He dropped his sword and held her in his arms, voice low and pleading. "Kagome, please wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and as her vision focused, a smile blossomed on her face. "Inuyasha," She whispered happily. Inuyasha felt relief gush inside him as she spoke.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome tried to sit up without help from Inuyasha, but found she had little strength. She fell back into his arms, panting and looking as if she had just run a marathon. "I'm still drained," She groaned and closed her eyes in frustration. "It took a lot to defeat Amunichi."

"It's fine. I'll take care of you." Inuyasha stroked her face, his voice strong and assuring. "You've done more than enough for all of us."

"Wait," Kagome raised the hand that was still closed and opened it. Everyone's eyes widened as their gazes landed on the significant chunk of the jewel that they had been trying to acquire. "I was able to purify the jewel."

"Wow," Miroku breathed, kneeling down in amazement as he looked at the untainted hue of the jewel. "I read that only the most powerful of priestesses can purify objects tainted with evil without succumbing to it themselves." He glanced at Kagome, holding her gaze. "Kagome, you have tremendous power."

"Way to point out the obvious, monk." Sango rolled her eyes. Miroku shot her a look that she pointedly ignored.

Kagome ignored them."Well, I certainly don't feel like it." She closed her eyes, sleep suddenly overcoming her. "I'm so tired . . ."

"Go ahead and rest." Inuyasha reassured her, lifting her up and carrying her. She felt light as a feather and was no burden to him as he held her close to his chest. "You need it."

Kagome smiled peacefully as slumber caused her eyes to become heavy and then to fully close.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"She's been asleep for a whole day," Inuyasha informed his friends, though there was no need as they hadn't left camp since they had gotten there in the wee hours of the morning. They hadn't noticed time pass while they had been under Amunichi's spell and had decided to pick up once Kagome felt better.

The raven-haired girl in question had not stirred from her sleeping bag since Inuyasha laid her there the previous night. As the rest of the group sat around the fire in the chill of the evening, Inuyasha's thoughts wandered to the slumbering girl. If it wasn't for her chest rising and falling, no one would be able to tell if she was even alive. The mere thought sent a chill through Inuyasha, pulling up images he didn't want to relive.

Sango noticed his grimace and puckered up some courage. "Did you think of something awful, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha caught Sango's eye, and he knew she wasn't just asking about what he was thinking then and there. Her gaze held a silent question, one to which he was afraid to come to terms with. He knew that eventually, he would have to accept it, but he thought he had buried those fears long ago, and yet when confronted with them once more, he cowered from it.

He could barely keep his voice steady."Yeah,"

Sango suddenly felt bad about asking him and let her gaze fall to the ground. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't mean to bother you. I just thought . . ." She sighed and shook her head. "Never mind."

"What is it, dearest Sango?" Miroku asked, lifting his gaze from the fire and letting it land on the female demon slayer.

She glanced up, slightly sheepish in her reply. "I just thought that maybe it would be better for us to talk about what we dreamed of, to not keep it in. Maybe talking about what the nightmare contained could help us face it better."

Inuyasha gazed at the fire, not lifting his eyes from it as he sought deep inside himself. Should he tell them what he dreamed about?

"I think we should wait for Kagome to get up for us to discuss anything at the moment," Miroku quietly interjected, sensing the predicament his half-demon friend was in. Inuyasha silently thanked him.

Sango caught his expression and nodded. "Ah, you're right. No need to keep her out of the loop." She turned to look at her best-friend and thought aloud, "I wonder what she dreamed of."

They wouldn't know until she woke up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ugh, I don't want to wake up._ Kagome thought dreamily, feeling the warmth around her shoulders and pulling whatever was covering her closer. It took her about a second to realize that she was not on her soft, warm mattress at home pulling her covers over. The slippery material that she held was not her blanket, and the barely-soft lump under her head was _certainly_ not her pillow. She sat up as quick as a lightning bolt when she realized exactly where she was.

It was night time in the feudal era, Kagome noted, glancing up to see a blanket of stars covering the midnight sky. Her eyes roved the skies, trying to comprehend the millions and millions of lights above her, but with no luck. She could never see something like that back home.

_ I hope everything is alright. _

Kicking her way out of the layers she was covered under in the sleeping bag, she looked around to see if anyone was awake. Out on the edge of the camp, she could barely make out a form spread out on the grass, hand in the air as if tracing the stars.

Standing up quietly, Kagome stealthily tip-toed her way towards the figure, silently contemplating who would still be up. She passed a sleeping Sango and a snoring Miroku, none too far from each other, she noted with a small giggle Those two would end up together, she knew it. That left Inuyasha, but why would he be still up?

Inuyasha glanced at her when she laid out beside him. They locked gazes and there was something that went unspoken between the two of them that made Kagome feel as if she just had been privy to something personal, something that only she had the privilege of knowing.

He gave her a crooked smile. "Finally up, sleeping beauty?"

"How long was a I asleep?" Kagome asked, blushing slightly.

"About a day and half." He tore his gaze away from her eyes—suddenly remembering his dream—and back to the stars.

Kagome saw the look of apprehensiveness that entered Inuyasha's golden eyes right before he looked away. She was tempted to ask him about it, but something about his expression conveyed that it probably wasn't the right time ask. She sighed and glanced up to gaze at the sky.

"Why are you up so late?" She softly asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Inuyasha replied simply, shrugging. "So instead I stayed up to look at some constellations."

"Do you like watching the stars?"

"I guess you could say that. When I still lived in this era, this was my entertainment. My father knows the constellations by heart and taught me to look for them." He sighed deeply. "What I like most about the stars is that they're constant. The stars you see here at the same you see back home."

Kagome smiled. "Can you teach me some constellations?"

Inuyasha raised his hand and pointed at a star. " See that really bright star? It's the north star, which is part of the big dipper." His hand traced a shape that Kagome recognized immediately.

"Oh! That's one I've seen above the shrine."

Inuyasha smiled, glad that she was able to recognize it. "And then over there is . . ."

Soon, Kagome was completely enthralled by the shapes Inuyasha could make out with just connecting stars she thought had no relation to each other. The night became colder, so she cuddled up closer to Inuyasha. With all the information he had given her, and with the warmth his body gave off, it was no wonder she was drifting asleep again.

"'yasha," Kagome slurred out his name in sleepiness. "I'm tired."

"Again? I would've thought that you'd gotten enough sleep for a week."

Kagome felt his chuckle more than she heard it. "Not funny." She wrapped her arms around him, turning her face into his side. "It's cold." She sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her instinctively. "And you're warm."

"I sound like a blanket."

She laughed softly and shook her head. "You're better than a blanket, Inuyasha."

"Really?" Curiousity colored his voice. "Would you tell me how?"

Eyes closed, she contemplated. "You hug me back. You protect me. And . . ." At this she yawned.

"And what?"

Just as she drifted off to sleep, she sluggishly whispered. "You love me."

Inuyasha could only smile as he softly kissed her forehead, even though she was already fast asleep. "How you undo me, Kagome."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"They've gone," Naraku growled, coming up to the mansion that Kagome and her group had been a day ago, under the cover of the night sky. He glared at Kikyo. "You said she wouldn't be able to defeat the demon without the part of the soul you have."

Kikyo kept her gaze level, unflinching. "It seems I've underestimated her."

Naraku glared at her with such hate, Kikyo half expected him to kill her on the spot. As the circumstances were, he couldn't afford that. "Underestimated? UNDERESTIMATED? Is that all you have to say after the wench and her group _now have a fourth _of the Shikon Jewel?

"I didn't think she had the training to purify it." Kikyo spoke coldly, her anger rising with every statement. "In any case, I would not have been able to touch it. Being that I only have part of Kagome's soul and the fact that my heart is not as pure as it once was, I would have been consumed by the jewel and used as a puppet to accomplish its goal of survival."

"That would've been better than nothing." Naraku murmured darkly.

Kikyo smiled cruelly. "You wouldn't have lived another day if that was the case."

"Was that a threat?"

Kikyo frowned. "Take it as whatever you want. Keep in mind, though, that the jewel is powerful and feeds off the dark desires of the heart. If you are in the way of said desires, it _will_ cut you down."

Naraku ignored her warning and waved a hand to raise the strength of the miasma that was a smoky barrier around her and then let it ebb back down. "Now you are underestimating _me_, priestess." He growled out. "A mere jewel would not be able to injure me, let alone kill me. I suggest you curb your tongue and focus on where the girl and her group are."

"They're not far from here," Kikyo replied, deciding to not comment on Naraku's foolishness. "And it seems that they are stationary." She was then quiet as she analyzed how much power the girl held at the moment. "The power it must have taken to defeat the demon in possession of the jewel drained her resources significantly, not to mention what it would have taken to purify the jewel. She's very weak at the moment."

"Good," Naraku cackled. "Getting the jewel will be like taking candy from a child."

Kikyo began to follow him as he used his powers to formulate a plan. Not only could she feel the girl's power, but if someone was close enough, she could also feel them.

Inuyasha was right next to her—holding her, if she could get her bearings to feel more clearly.

Kikyo didn't want to think about what that meant. She adamantly refused to admit defeat to that coniving young wench. Her rage boiled just underneath her cool exterior. She had been wrong about the jewel killing Naraku first, if she had possessed it.

She would have gladly killed Kagome instead.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: It took me a month to write this chapter. A MONTH. And it's still not very long. I'm sorry. Again. Feedback and comments are very dearly appreciated. I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

** ~Daichi**


End file.
